A Jinchuuriki's Love
by Living Paradox
Summary: NaruKiba yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Will Naruto end up being mated to Kiba? Will their guardians accept it? Kyuubi's also holding back some information until the right time, sneaky teme. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Where Things Began

**Author Notes: Hey, new NaruKiba yaoi pairing. This one has some content based off the fic I read made by kibalover357 called A Yearly Heat Can Lead To Wonderful Things. Hope you enjoy.**

Naruto and Kiba had semi-secretly been going out for the past 8 months, semi-secretly because neither boy had mentioned their relationship to his guardian. Their friends, however, knew pretty much the second or third week, and they had actually been quite accepting if not congratulatory. The blond jinchuuriki was worried about what Iruka would say, but he couldn't deny that the Inuzuka made him happy. As per Kiba, well…when one considers his mother's disposition and frequent, violent outbursts, was telling her really an option? It had been Kiba who made the first move. Naruto's hyperactive and overly cheerful disposition and his determination were what attracted the brunette to him. When the dog-boy told him outright on the night of the Kyuubi Festival as they watched the end of the fireworks under a tree, the blond was frightened. Not only had he never exactly been in an intimate relationship before, but he also felt awkward because it was a guy who just professed attraction to him.

"Do you wanna maybe go out some time? I'll treat," the brunette offered. Naruto just stared at him in surprise. Kiba's expression gradually moved from bashfulness and nervousness to stress and worry. "Naruto…I…ok. You don't have to be my boyfriend," he spoke in a down tone. "Just promise you won't tell anyone. Just forget tonight ever happened." He had begun walking away slowly with his head hanging, but Naruto finally found the strength to say something.

"Wait…" he spoke, just loud enough for Kiba to hear. The brunette of fifteen turned back to see his crush blushing like mad, holding one arm tightly with the other. It was actually really quite alluring, cute. "Are…are you serious, or did someone put you up to it?" Kiba looked into those blue eyes, shaking, cautious, ready to be hurt, and it broke his heart.

"I promise no one put me up to this," the brunette replied softly, kindly. Naruto stopped shaking, but he looked away as he blushed. "What? You afraid just because I said I liked you?" There was a moment's pause. "Well?"

"Ya," the blond spoke quietly, looking further away to avoid meeting Kiba's gaze.

" 'Cause I'm a guy right?" he asked almost bitterly.

"Well, I've never had a girlfriend or been on a date before," the blond replied. Kiba lightened up knowing it wasn't, or at least not entirely, because he, a guy, was asking out another guy.

"Well, then this is a new experience for both of us," Kiba replied with a smile as he approached his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. Naruto looked at him again and shrunk back a little. "I promise I won't rush you, and I'll always stick by you. If I ever say or do anything hurtful, tell me alright?" The blond was panting with the Inuzuka heir so close to him, unknowingly pressuring Naruto back against the tree.

"I, suppose I could maybe go on, at least one date with you," Naruto replied with a cute little smile as he blushed and tried to avoid the eyes of his courter.

"I'll come by your place around six-thirty on Wednesday, that good?" Kiba asked cheerfully as he stood all the way up, no longer leaning in towards his date's face.

"Sure, I'll see you then," Naruto responded. Kiba nodded with a grin before saying good night to his new boyfriend along with a "happy birthday" and walking back home. Naruto tried to deal with the whirling host of emotions in his head as he walked home, but he was confused. The blond laid awake in his bed for several hours until mental exhaustion claimed him.

"**So, my vessel has a prospective mate?"** the nine-tailed fox asked with a grin, awakening mental Naruto who appeared in his bed inside the redhead's cage. The blond was only in his boxers, but he had gotten used to waking up in this condition, Kyuubi having a conversation or question he needed to pose.

"What are you on about fox?" the blond asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"**I mean, you've got a partner now, possibly a permanent one?"** the redheaded teen asked with a sly grin. Naruto never understood how a thousand plus-year-old demon could look only slightly older than himself.

"What? No, I just said I'd go on _a_ date with Kiba," the blond replied.

"**Funny, cause your head's got a few too many extra thoughts for this to just be some minor thing,"** Kyuubi pointed, making his vessel blush. **"Come on. You can tell me anything. I'm not getting out of **_**here**_** anytime soon." **Naruto narrowed his eyes at the redhead. He wasn't _that_ annoying.

"Well, I guess I'm a little nervous, it being my first date ever and all," the boy began. "What I'm kinda confused about though, is how I should go about this considering he's, a guy." For a second, the blond thought the demon would be mad at him. Same-sex couples weren't well-viewed by most of the human population.

"**It's pretty much the same,"** the redhead began as he laid down on the bed himself in his slacks and skin-tight shirt, resting his head on his hands at the opposite edge. **"The occasional gift, the two-week and three-month anniversaries, the pet names…everything's the same except for the flowers, chocolates, and the sex."**

Naruto blushed fiercely at that comment. _Sex_? He'd be expected to have _sex_ with Kiba? **"Don't be so nervous,"** Kyuubi told him calmly. **"If he's worth your time he'll ask about six months in, and if you're not ready, he should give you some time. Otherwise he's just a horny sex-hound looking to pick up easy tail, in which case, you throttle 'im…and you tell his parents."**

"I thought you'd be mad at me," Naruto spoke with a chuckle. "I know Iruka will be if I get serious."

"**You humans are always so discriminatory and uptight," **the fox-teen spoke as he rolled his eyes. **"I've been with…six males and four females so far, all of which dying because of sickness or combat. The bad part about demons is that we quite easily get into wars."** Naruto's jaw dropped. **"You seem surprised."**

"Well _yeah!_" he spouted. "Ten partners?! That's seriously unfaithful."

"**Watch your tongue,"** Kyuubi said darkly. **"I loved every one of them, and it was about twenty to thirty years between the death and finding a new mate. I still mourn for them from time to time."**

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied quietly.

"**Time for you to get some sleep though Uzumaki,"** the redhead spoke before knocking mental Naruto out with a genjutsu.


	2. The First Date

**Author Notes: Thank you reviewers, but for the people who keep putting favorite story in, would you mind ALSO reviewing so that I know specifically what you liked? Anyway, new chapter.**

Kiba was busy at home picking out decent clothing. It was about an hour until he would go to meet Naruto, so he needed to find something quick. He needed something a little more formal than his everyday clothes, but he didn't want to be overly fancy either. His date didn't exactly have a huge wallet to make that big of a wardrobe. Since it was October, he opted for a lightweight, long sleeve shirt. Out of the ones he had, he decided on a midnight blue one. "I shouldn't just wear jeans," Kiba said to himself. He quirked his lips to the side trying to figure something out. There were his dress pants, sweatpants, khakis…where had he put his black slacks?

"Darn it," he spoke in irritation as he began scouring his room. They should've been hanging in his closet. After fifteen minutes, he found them buried in his dresser of all places. They were wrinkled, but hopefully that'd wear off as he walked.

"Where are you off to dressed like that?" His mother asked when he came out of his room. Kiba had been ready to answer that for some time though, so without even a hint of lying, he responded,

"I'm going to meet the guys at the restaurant uptown for dinner. You need semi-formal clothing." He went to the bathroom and grabbed a comb before quickly smoothening out his locks. When the brunette noticed the time he made a jet for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" his mother asked. Kiba patted his pockets before realizing he hadn't gotten his wallet. Tsume handed it to him before saying, "no son of mine is gonna mooch. Give them a good tip."

"Alright, thanks Mom," the boy replied before heading out. He left Akamaru at home so that he wouldn't be nosing about and possibly telling his mother.

Naruto had had a similar wardrobe malfunction, but it was more because he didn't know what looked best. He settled on a dark-red turtleneck and black khakis. The blond boy brushed his teeth and ran some water through his hair before smoothing it with his fingers. When he heard a knock at the door, he called "come in."

"Hey Naruto," Kiba spoke with a smile. The blond smiled back when he saw that they were dressed similarly. "You look great." His date blushed and glanced around the room feeling a tad shy.

"So do you," he finally replied. When he found his date smiling lightly at him, Naruto found a little bit of confidence. "So where are we going?" he asked as they walked out of his apartment.

"I figured we'd go to Yao Meing Panda," the brunette replied. Naruto was a bit shaken. That place was known for being a romantic date sight. He was worried that people would be suspicious. "Don't worry. It's not like you have to kiss me in public." Naruto blushed before shushing him.

"You wanna say that louder? I don't think they heard you in **SUNA!**" the blond exclaimed. They made it out to the sidewalk and chatted as they made there way uptown. The night air was crisp and cool as dried leaves danced over the roadways. Hopefully if tonight went well, they'd be holding hands and snuggling in the colder months. It seemed that Naruto was still sorting out his emotions, so he tended to space out and not really say anything personal. Kiba wasn't angry though; he had expected as much, but hopefully by the end of the night, he'd be able to glean something from his date.

"We're here," the brunette spoke as they came to the restaurant, the frosted windows being well-lit from the inside. Naruto seemed nervous, but he walked in with a smile. "Party of two," Kiba told the waitress.

"Alright gentlemen I'll get you seated in a moment. I just need to find the menus," she told them. The woman walked over to her podium and began flicking through the stuff inside.

"I told ya it wouldn't be so bad," Kiba whispered toward his date. Naruto just rolled his eyes with a smile. When the woman came back she led them to an empty booth. There weren't too many in the restaurant that night. "I'll just have a water please," the brunette told her.

"I guess I'll have a Sprite," Naruto spoke as he looked over the menu. Fish, sandwiches, melts, pastas, soups, there was too much to choose from. "Anything really call out to you?"

"Well, I'm not in the mood for a heavy meal, although I know you eat like a horse," Kiba replied, irking his date on purpose.

"Well, we can't all have gourmet dog food for our meals every day now, can we?" Naruto asked blankly, managing not to laugh until the brunette across from him used his finger to bring the blond's menu to the table. His look made Naruto crack up, covering his mouth as he laughed. Kiba smiled lightly and shook his head.

"I think I'll go with the spicy sausage and vegetable soup," he said not long after.

"Well, I guess I'll try the steak au jus sandwich," the blond spoke. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Not much apart from this," Kiba replied, looking up to find his date blushing and hiding behind his menu.

"You really put me on the spot a lot you know that?" Naruto hissed.

"Yup," the brunette replied just before the waitress came up to them.

"Are you ready to order sirs?" she asked kindly as she gave them their drinks. Naruto and Kiba placed their orders before taking a drink.

"I know the Kyuubi Festival is kind of a bittersweet thing for you Naruto," Kiba began, "but did you at least have some fun?" The blond stared into the table with a small smile He _had_ had fun, because of his friends. Sakura and the others had to get home early, leaving the two boys to watch the fireworks.

"Thanks for treating me Kiba," Naruto told him. Kiba fell in love with the look he received. It was slight blushing, soft but bright eyes, and a warm smile. For once in his life, he ended up blushing and smiling back. As they were stuck staring, the waitress started coming with their food, her flats clacking on the slate floor being enough to break them from their trance before anyone noticed.

"Mmm, smells delicious," Kiba spoke as the steaming items came to rest on their table. Naruto used the large cloth napkin as a bib, and the brunette did the same thing, stuffing one corner inside his shirt.

"Hope you enjoy," the waitress spoke before walking off.

"I never knew a sandwich could taste that good," Naruto sighed as he rested his head against the padding behind him. "I'm full." Kiba nearly choked on his soup, and he hacked for a couple seconds.

"You, full, after one serving?" he asked hoarsely. The blond lightly nodded without opening his eyes or looking at him, satisfaction written on his face. It wasn't long until Kiba finished and forked over about eighty Ryou.

"Sorry to eat a hole in your wallet," Naruto said meekly.

"I said I'd treat," Kiba replied reassuringly as they started walking away from the restaurant. Naruto smiled lightly, and it was then that Kiba noticed how he looked in the light of a full moon. "So, was tonight a good experience?" His date fumbled with his words for several moments.

"I, well…it was…." He stuttered. Kiba stopped and looked at him with a smirk. "It was fun." The tattooed adolescent gave Naruto a soft smile before taking one hand in his own. "What are you…"

"I assume you'd want to maybe go out again sometime?" Kiba asked almost slyly.

"I guess, but…" Naruto began, interrupted calmly once again by his date.

"Then we're officially boyfriends," Kiba told him definitely. "Which means holding hands is in order." Naruto awkwardly stepped alongside the brunette for a little while before just accepting it, lacing their fingers together. "Well, this is where I gotta go Naruto," he reported, pointing to the signs, their houses being in opposite directions.

"Alright," Naruto sighed as he let his hand drop, followed by his expression. It was unexpected, and Naruto gasped when the Inuzuka pulled him into a hug.

"I had fun with you tonight Naruto," he spoke softly. The blond was blushing intensely. Was this gonna become routine? It felt awkward just standing there, so he returned the hug.

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto spoke softly. They parted ways and walked home, Naruto much less confused than a few days previous. He undressed and showered before grabbing his pajamas and going to bed.

"**I knew it!"** Kyuubi exclaimed not long into the blond's slumber.

"Ugh, do you really have to wake me up so much fox?" the blond asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"**No, but I do anyway,"** the redhead replied with a bright smile, irking his vessel greatly. **"Naruto has a boyfriend. Naruto has a boyfriend. Naruto has a boyfriend," **he sang.

"Shut up you insane demon," Naruto yelled.

"**Aaaw, but I am happy for you,"** Kyuubi told him as he sat on his knees at the foot of his bed. **"If you're lucky, Kiba will end up being your mate."**

"What do you mean by that anyway?" the blond asked out of curiosity and annoyance.

"**Well, it's kind of like when you're married, except, as a jinchuuriki, you have to follow demon tradition,"** the redhead explained.

"So I gotta go through some other type of convoluted ceremony?" Naruto asked as if this was torture.

"**Yup, but I'll explain that if and when you two think you can happily spend the rest of your lives together. Oh, and no sex until after said ceremony," **he added.

"You and the freaking sex," Naruto groaned. "Perverted fox demon."

"**Well, it's bound to come up eventually,"** Kyuubi told him in all honesty. **"EVERYONE'S nervous about the first time. Don't sweat it. It's actually for the most part just common sense. Anyway, goodnight,"** he ended abruptly.

"Wait wha…" Naruto began before Kyuubi's hand appeared in front of his face and he fell unconscious to a jutsu.

Kiba was thinking up plans for Naruto's and his second date. Maybe he would try a more open setting, say a night eating and talking under the stars. He just had to find a way to make the food and hide said food from his mother and sister.

"Welcome home little bro," Hana called as he came in the door. "Have fun with your friends."

"You could say that," the boy called back with a touch of humor. "I'm gonna hit the hay unless you or Mom need something."

"Nope," Hana replied.

"Nope," Tsume more yelled than called from the basement.

**Yay chapter done. Review please. Also, I am officially available to beta anything you guys want to submit. Just please make sure you use DocX and do it correctly instead of pming me 23 pages that I have to separately paste into word and then copy paste to send it back in pieces.**


	3. A Night With The Stars

**Author Notes: Thank you reviewers, but for the people who keep putting favorite story and story alert in, would you mind ALSO reviewing so that I know specifically what you liked? Anyway, new chapter.**

It had been two weeks since that first date, Naruto and Kiba having gone on three others and enjoying them greatly. But the blond jinchuuriki had a problem. He had no idea what he could get Kiba for their date tonight which so happened to be their two-week-anniversary. It was already 4:30. Kyuubi had to remind him about it in the first place.

"He has plenty of clothes," he said to himself as he paced about his room. "I doubt he's into cologne."

"**What do you know that he **_**is**_** interested in?"** Kyuubi asked from inside his mind. **"Apart from you of course."**

"Well, he really likes Akamaru, but what dog stuff could possibly be romantic?" Naruto questioned hopelessly.

"**Remember, it should be a simple gift,"** the demon told him. **"I know, make him a personal dog tag with a message on it from you."** His vessel was out the door with some cash in hand.

He ran to the Inuzuka pet store knowing Kiba hated hanging out there. Hana was currently working behind the counter. She waved to the boy with a smile. "Hey Naruto. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Ms. Inuzuka, do you have any blank dog tags?" The woman nodded and brought out a case filled with about ten of each model. There were diamond-shaped ones, dog bones, fangs, simple shapes, and one kind which was made by soldering wires together to make a pinwheel design.

"Um, I think I'll go with a dog bone shape," Naruto decided.

"You want it in silver, brass, tin, or steel?" Hana inquired.

"I want it to last, so I guess steel," the blond replied.

"That'll be six Ryou," Hana told him as she picked one out from the cases behind her.

"Thank you," Naruto spoke with a smile as he placed the money on the counter and ran out the door. "Wait, how do I put a message on?" he asked into the air.

"They have machines which will do it for you over at the jewelry store," spoke a man who was conveniently walking a dog.

"Okay," the blond spoke, shaking off the convenient yet strange happening. He came to the little shop and entered quietly. A tall, thin man in a suit came up to Naruto when he was looking around.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked in annoyance. He hated kids, always touching the display cases which _he_ had to clean.

"Um, I need to imprint a message on this," Naruto told him as he held out the dog tag. "Also, could you pick out a simple chain to go with it? I'm not great with coordinating stuff." The man nodded before leading the boy over to a machine with a console, keyboard, a metal plate with clasps to secure items for imprinting, and a steel pin sticking down above it which Naruto guessed would be doing the imprinting.

"Simple secure the tag under the clamps, and the image will appear on the screen," the man explained. "It will scale the words to fit the object, and when you have written it fully, click the apply button."

"Thank you," Naruto spoke before he secured the tag and began thinking of what to write. The man went into the back to find a simple chain to match the tag. When he was done writing the message and giving it a signature in a different font, he clicked apply. The sound of the pin slamming into the thin steel at a very high rate of speed startled him, but he saw the words forming slowly but surely.

"A chain for you sir," the man spoke after the process was done. Naruto smiled and thanked him. "Twelve-karat silver. Sturdy, shiny, and it matches. That will be fourteen Ryou." Naruto handed him the money before threading the chain and clasping it.

"Oh, could I get a simple little box to put it in? It's a gift," Naruto stated.

"That's another fifteen for the velvet-lined box," the man replied as he went to get one. Naruto had the money on the counter when he turned back around. "Thank you. Will there be anything else?" he asked plainly, not so annoyed by this particular kid.

"No, and have a nice day," Naruto spoke before flying out back towards his house to shower and get dressed.

"Hey Mom, Hana, I'm going out for a mission tonight," Kiba called from his room, pretending to pack weapons and such.

"Alright just don't come home too banged up pup," Tsume replied plainly.

"Thanks," the boy responded sarcastically. He climbed out the window good clothing and all and jumped down. While he never had told his boyfriend, he'd have to stay the night over if he was gonna make his mom believe he had gone on a night mission. He began walking out of the compound when Akamaru caught up. "I know, a steak to shut you up, but eat it where Mom won't see you." He tossed his dog the cut before he sauntered off happily, finally leaving the brunette almost home free. As he began walking he wondered about what the two of them might do with their time together.

Naruto scrubbed and washed as fast as he could. Kiba would be there in ten minutes. "Damn mental block," he spat as he quickly got out of the shower and got a fresh pair of underwear before finding his pants and a sweatshirt. He finished tying boots when Kiba knocked at the door. "Password?"

"Open up fox-boy," the familiar voice of the Inuzuka called.

"You should know by now it's always open on our date nights unless I'm in the shower," the blond explained. He made sure the gift was hidden in his pocket before Kiba came in. "I'm ready to go. You never said where we were going though."

"I have a spot which I used to watch the stars from," the brunette spoke as they left the apartment. "I would go out there to think and just be alone for a while, except Akamaru still hung around in my jacket. It's really a peaceful spot." When they made it out to the empty street of the abandoned district, they laced their hands together and gave each other a smile. They happened to pass Ino on their way to outer edge of Konoha and the forest.

"Hey boys," she called as she waved. "How're you two doing?"

"Pretty well Ino," Naruto began, "except I think you should be a bit quieter about that. This is still a place where you could be heard."

"Oh, you two are such closet-buddies," she stammered. She had a pout on her face for a few seconds before realizing what was going on. "Oh, I'll just let you go then."

"Thanks Ino," Kiba told her before leading his boyfriend into the forest. "I was wondering what all to do since we have pretty much the whole night." Naruto mentally froze. _Is he gonna ask already?_ "Also, I kinda had to throw my mom and sister off our trail by telling them I had an overnight mission." _Oh no._ "Would it be possible for me to stay the night at your place?"

"Um, I _guess_," Naruto started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked a bit hurt.

"Well, it isn't exactly cleaned up…or anything," Naruto replied.

"All I need's a couch and a blanket and I'm good," the Inuzuka spoke cheerily.

"Oh, well, okay," Naruto spoke, a bit more reassured.

"You're the best," Kiba told him, nuzzling the blond's cheek. Naruto blushed. It was new. They only had to walk a bit further before Kiba deviated off the path. They went over the trees until he jumped down. Naruto gasped. The moon was high up, there was a wide rock outcrop for stargazing, and the trees kept it secluded. "You like it?" the brunette asked.

Naruto nodded and hugged his boyfriend before Kiba put down his backpack and got out stuff for sandwiches, chips, salsa, and a canteen. "It lookss great," the blond exclaimed with that wacky grin only Naruto could make. Kiba served them warm deli turkey and ham with light provolone underneath. They ate slowly and talked, sometimes breaking out in hilarious laughter as the sky grew darker. "Thanks for the food Kiba," Naruto spoke when he finished.

"No problem, Naru," his boyfriend replied both smoothly and slyly. Naruto smiled and narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. Kiba giggled a bit before packing everything up.

"Keep trying that," the blond mock-warned him. When Kiba finished, Naruto reached into his pocket. "I got you a present, you know, for our two-week anniversary?" he asked as he held out the little black velvet box.

"Two-week anniversary?" Kiba questioned. He seemed to have never heard of it. "Who celebrates that?" The annoyance in his questioning cut pretty deep, and Naruto started shaking as he looked down. "Naruto, wait," he began in apology. "Sorry, I just thought anniversaries were for married couples. Now I'm stuck 'cause I don't really have a gift for you." Naruto looked back up with a smile, a full tear trail down from his left eye.

"Well, open mine anyway," the blond told Kiba giddily. _Two week anniversary fox?!_ Naruto asked in anger. There was no response however. Kiba lifted the necklace up so he could read the tag in the moonlight. "Oh, it reads…ahem:

Woof Woof!

I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I like my kitsune.

And your kitsune likes you back,

Naruto Uzumaki

"Aw thanks Naruto," Kiba told him as the metal flashed in the moonlight. He smiled and giggled to himself as he read the imprint. "Why did you call yourself kitsune?" Naruto blushed and scratched his head.

"Well, the Nine-Tails and all, so I just figured. Why not?" the blond explained. Kiba hugged him before an idea came to mind.

"Maybe I do have a gift for you, kitsune," he spoke quietly in his boyfriend's ear. He leaned back a bit and stared into those content azure eyes for a moment. Then he took Naruto by surprise as he brought their lips together softly, rolling them onto their sides so he didn't have to stretch. The jinchuuriki's heart started racing. He didn't know what to do! Kiba reopened his eyes, and Naruto saw that patience within along with Kiba's joy to be there. There was a tiny fire in there, kindling. It wasn't lust, was it maybe…love? There was something in his eyes kindred to what he'd seen in families before.

Kiba looked into those hesitant eyes joyously. There had not yet been a response, but he knew why. Naruto was questioning the reality of it all. He could wait. Then it happened, light sucking on the part of the blond. Kiba continued slowly and with caution. Too fast and he'd scare the blond off, at least for the night, too rough and Naruto might see him as an animal. They separated lightly and breathed before Kiba brought them back together, placing one hand at the back of his boyfriend's head, lacing his fingers through the smooth blond spikes.

Naruto felt strange being held so dearly and closely. He wrapped his arms around just below Kiba's ribcage before attempting to be a decent kisser. Kiba was surprised by the rather desperate attempts, so he just broke off with a concerned look. "I'm sorry I'm terrible at it," his blond spoke lowly, looking away partially in shame.

"You're just trying too hard," the dog-boy replied softly. "Just let things go. I promised I wouldn't rush you." He joined them together once more, slowly leading the tender dance as he stroked the back of his boyfriend's head, the soft blond mane flowing through his fingers like water. Naruto soon caught on, when to give, when to let off, when to breathe. The heat that seemed to build in his mouth was indescribable; it was fulfilling, enveloping, inviting, and promising. He had began softly stroking the tattoos on either side of the Inuzuka's face, and Kiba seemed to moan in pleasure. When he separated and did not return, Naruto opened his eyes a little, passion staring into the happiness beside him. "Still think you're terrible?" the brunette asked slyly. Naruto grinned before giving his boyfriend one more soft peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Inu-San," Naruto whispered.

"Care to watch the stars with me, Kitsune?" his brunette asked in reply. Naruto nodded before turning over and looking up. All those glittering lights above were looking down at them. "Only in the dark can you see many of the lights that are hidden in the day." His comment felt very profound to Naruto. He began thinking back on his childhood. Everything about it was dark except for his friends, and that took a while. Kyuubi sprung awake as his vessel's thoughts began whirling. There was no stopping them however.

The blond boy began silently crying, and it moved up to sniffling, and when Kiba felt the heaving next to him, he turned and found his friend sobbing. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He shook the boy, beginning to yell as he received no response. All of a sudden, strong arms gripped him for dear life, Naruto pressing his forehead into the Inuzuka's shoulder as he cried furiously.

Go to my profile before continuing and use the youtube link. Follow the instructions posted as well. It's for dramatic effect, but it's your choice. Listen as you read.

"I'm…so weak," the boy whispered hoarsely as he shook. Kiba rubbed his back reassuringly and caressed the back of his head. "Kiba, I know it's selfish," he began as he gripped harder with his fingers, "but I need you." The Inuzuka put his nose to the top of the blond's head as he continued comforting him, drawing in his scent. There was sorrow, stress, heartache, and fear. Nothing else remained.

"I'm here Naruto," he spoke softly. "I won't leave. Just look at me." It took the boy holding him for dear life to gain the courage to look up. Bloodshot, teary eyes met what one could consider emotionless ones, but Naruto calmed instantly. He seemed to be tired, and he rested his head in Kiba's chest. "I promised I would stand by you."

"You mentioned seeing light from the dark," the boy began. "About seven years ago, there was none I could see. Until I started making friends like you, all I could do was hate the villagers, because they hated me, and I didn't know why. I was alone, and now that things are better, I don't know if I can go back there."

"Shhh," Kiba told him. "Come on, let's take you back home." Naruto sniffled before nodding and standing up. "Naruto, there's a comet. Make a wish, but don't tell me it."

"Okay," his boyfriend responded. _I wish_…**. **"Okay, I guess we can go back." They were quiet as they traveled over the trees to a sleeping Konoha. When they made it to the blond's apartment, Naruto yawned as he unlocked the door. "I've got an extra pillow somewhere, and there are some blankets in the closet," he said as he directed the brunette. The blond found a large pillow and propped it on the arm just as Kiba came back with a large blanket. "You're sure you don't want to just take the bed?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm good," Kiba replied with a smile.

"Well, sleep well." The brunette gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his boyfriend smile.

"You too," he said calmly. Naruto felt like a cloud as he lay down on his bed, still in his clothes. His head was actually empty instead of swirling with countless questions and thoughts. He'd had a wonderful night, and it turned out that the Inuzuka seemed to be pretty serious about their relationship. Kiba hadn't asked like the blond feared, he'd shown Naruto his favorite secret spot, and he comforted the blond when he had a meltdown. Things were running perfectly.

He dozed off happily, only for Kyuubi to wake him up again. **"You seem happy,"** the redhead spoke up with a smile.

"Yup," Naruto replied happily. "This might just last after all. He's not poking around, pressuring me for anything, or even being rude. Maybe we will…as you put it, become mates."

"**Glad to hear it,"** Kyuubi replied. **"But I'd give it at least two months to be certain. When are you gonna clear this with your sensei anyway? The longer you wait, the more awkward a position he'll be in when you finally **_**do**_** tell him."**

"What if I tell him and he says no?" his vessel asked.

"**If it turns out that Kiba is worth it, you go against Iruka until he accepts that you're happy,"** Kyuubi replied reassuringly. **"Did Kiba already clear it with his folks?"**

"Kiba has a mother and sister, and no," Naruto replied flatly. "Most of our friends know however. I think he's worried about getting disowned. That wouldn't be fair."

"**Stop right now with the future worries,"** Kyuubi told him. **"If he really makes you that happy and likes you that much, damn everyone else to Hell and be selfish for once. Having a good partner who makes your life fulfilling is worth more than all the money in the world. Besides, you're both capable ninja. Money won't be a problem."**

"If you're sure," the blond replied. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" The redhead shook his head before knocking his jinchuuriki out as normal.

**Yay chapter done. Review please. I mean it.**


	4. Victory at a Loss and

Insert pre-fight pg 1,

**Author Notes: I am deeply sorry for not being able to update. I was in Switzerland for my winter break. I finally found inspiration yay! Anyway, new dramatic chapter.**

It was around the four month mark when Naruto and Kiba had been assigned a relatively dangerous mission together. Tsunade merged teams seven and eight to pursue a team of rogue ninjas into foreign territory, the Land of Rice. Being one of Orochimaru's highest activity spots, the woman wasn't taking chances.

"You seven are to avoid detection as best you can," the woman stated. "These particular ninjas are very unpredictable. Once they're back behind bars, I'll rest easier. The last thing Orochimaru needs is their abilities. You leave in two hours. Go!" The seven darted of to their houses and began swiftly packing. Naruto and Kiba inwardly smiled. A mission together would lighten up the week. They gathered and swiftly set out. Kakashi and Kurenai seemed to head things, the blond and his boyfriend close behind.

"So the group we're up against consists of two ninjutsu specialists, a genjutsu user, and a weapons prodigy, how annoying," Kakashi spoke. "Our weapons expert, Takesho Liro, is a trap specialist, both in crafting and use. Henju is a very talented Earth Style specialist. Hakim is a strange one, using both fire and water type ninjutsus. And last, Juntaro, a genjutsu user whom I've never faced. I believe you, Kurenai, have the best chance at handling him." The woman nodded before telling them to get moving.

Kakashi eventually picked up on the trail, and the seven made their way to the outskirts of an opening. "Their camp is right ahead of us," he spoke quietly when they stopped. "If we stay hidden…" sharp rocks began spearing up from the ground ahead of them, so they all had to jump out to avoid them. "Stay sharp!" the man yelled. A smaller man appeared wearing gauntlets and holding a smoke bomb. He chucked it into the air, surrounding Naruto and the others in dark smoke. When everyone dove from the smoke, they were split into four groups: Naruto and Kiba landed in front of a slim, sleekly dressed, and prissy-looking man with silver hair and, were those blue tips? Akamaru landed with Kakashi in front of a much taller male. He was seven feet tall with excessively long arms. Dark hair seemed to rest almost flat against his head.

Kurenai landed alone in front of another wearing a navy blue kimono with a silver sash. He carried a katana, nothing else. "Hello dear," he spoke before beginning a series of hand signs.

"Genjutsu!" Kurenai spoke before readying herself. This was the famed genjutsu artist who they'd been warned of. "Enkai Kaito."

"Indeed," the man replied back before disappearing.

Sakura, Hinata, and Shino landed in front of the one who had thrown the original smoke trap. He ran off, and they decided to pursue.

"So, which one are you?" Kiba decided to ask as he readied himself. The older male just snickered.

"I'm the one you _didn't_ want to face," he replied almost arrogantly. He flew threw a few signs before separating his hands. "Earth Style: Crawling Centipede," he declared. Another series of sharps rocks began springing from the ground, bee lining for the two boys. They separated, only for the attack to do the same thing.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled before the rocks caught up with him, only to pierce a clone who disappeared in a puff of smoke. The man seemed surprised, even more so when he found the blond behind him lining up a punch.

"Get 'im Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he sprang for the trees. The blond let loose, only to get stopped by his opponent, catching his hand in his own with little struggle. He bent his knees before Naruto went for his head with his leg. The man ducked further, only to have another punch coming in. He clenched his teeth and caught the other hand, but by the time he sensed the second leg coming in, it was too late. He got pounded in the chest, thus making him let go of Naruto. He slid a ways before Kiba came at him from behind. "Fang Over Fang!" the brunette declared. The man jumped, only to have the brunette turn up and continue heading for him. He managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth, but then Naruto tossed about seven shuriken his way.

"Rrr, Iron Hand!" he yelled. His left hand glowed before swatting away the sharpened weapons.

"Damn," Kiba spat when he ended up next to Naruto. "He's Henju, master artist of the Earth Style."

"Ah, so you _do_ know my name," the man sneered. "And before I smash you, yours?"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blond declared before summoning three clones and sending two at Henju. The last one began working on a Rasengan as Kiba rushed in from the side. Henju punched one clone and threw the other against a tree, dispelling both. Kiba was fast enough to dodge, but he in turn missed. The last clone came in from behind, and Henju turned only to have his fist captured in a cross block.

"Damn you!" he yelled before kicking the clone in the gut. It disappeared as a sound he'd never heard came whizzing in from behind. Henju nearly did a split as he let the blond glide over him. "Earth Style: Red Rock!" Pebbles around him gathered and ground themselves down before launching at the blond and Kiba. "You dodged very well," Henju spoke, still mockingly. "I call it red rock cause it usually leaves blood around. Oh well. Earth Style:…" Naruto and four more clones tossed kunai his way. "Spined Wall!" Four walls appeared around him, knocking the kunai to the ground before the small spikes on them erupted towards Naruto and Kiba.

"Damn he's good," Kiba spat. "I wish I had Akamaru with me." Naruto, meanwhile, dove in with a Rasengan and blew down one of the walls, striking into his opponent before a splintering log took his place.

"What?" the blond asked in surprise.

"Earth Style:…"

"No, Naruto!" Kiba yelled. He sprang in and threw his boyfriend away from the walls.

"Foundation Fallout!" Kiba began running as the three remaining walls bent and fell down toward him. Naruto ran in on all fours to help. His brunette was struck and fell as the earth got him in the back. He clawed as he began getting pulled back, and swallowed.

"Naruto!" he called. His blond was so close.

"Rrragh!" Henju yelled as the rate increased.

Naruto dove in as fast as he could as Kiba was dragged under the earth, but the brunette disappeared in the rock right before his shocked eyes. His fingers shook as he sat there on his knees and an arm.

"Now just for you blond boy," spoke Henju. His confident smile remained constant until he noticed the boy not moving. He became curious if not confused. "If it wasn't clear, you should be running about now," he claimed. Naruto had been slipping into rage as soon as his intended had slipped from his sight and grasp. His whiskers were thick, fangs grown, and eyes red.

"I'll **kill you!**" Naruto yelled as he turned and sprang using all fours. The man didn't have any time to react as the enraged blond disappeared. Naruto appeared in front of him in midair with a snarl on his face. His eyes lit up in shock before the end of the jinchuuriki's foot slammed into his headband.

As the enemy flew, the wind created in his wake threw up enough dust to alert Kurenai of the battle. _Naruto!_ She thought to herself. The man in front of her smirked. "If I remember correctly, Henju was always one for flashy Earth Style jutsus. That Kiba kid and blondie are probably in a crater by now. If you don't hurry up and subdue me, he'll kill them."

"Fine then," the women spoke more seriously as she began flipping through signs. She bit her thumb before beginning one of her greatest series of genjutsus.

Henju began sitting up with a trail of blood leaving his mouth. "What…in Hell, is that kid?" he asked himself. "Even with my Iron Skin, he threw me like a little twig. Those eyes, is he even…human?" The man had little time to react, as Naruto came charging in on all fours snarling at him. "Damn!" With all his effort, Henju forced his aching hands and arms together in a single seal. "Earth Style: Tortoise Shell!" A rounded shield rose out of the ground, covered in a tortoise shell pattern. "Earth Style: agh…Bleeding Spires Defense." Naruto came in for the punch as twisting spikes quickly sprang from the barrier. The blond's fist came into contact with the wall, and it quickly collapsed under the extreme brute force, however, Naruto had been run through in his punch arm, his left calf, stomach, and the opposite shoulder. He growled and moaned in pain as he broke the offending rock shards and pulled them out. The blond went on one knee as Kyuubi began sealing his wounds.

"Just what in hell, are you?" the man asked. His chakra was depleted, and the blond with flaming eyes snarled at him as he rose. When the blond got back into a fighting stance, all that Henju could do was raise his arms in defense. "AAAAGH! OOOW LET GO! DAMN IT GET OFF OF MEEEE!" he screamed, flailing his now lacerated and punctured arm. Naruto, with his elongated fangs, bit through his shinobi armor shirt and into his flesh, savoring the blood as he pulled and bit harder, slowly opening the wound further and causing excruciating pain. When the blond opened to gain more ground, Henju only managed to kick him in the chest. The small amount of distance gained him nothing.

"RRRAAAAGH," Naruto roared as a blue orb focused in his hand. "Rasengan!" Henju was plowed into the ground, dead. When the blond realized this, he sprang back towards where Kiba had been buried. "Kiba," he almost cried as he rushed. "Kiba."

"Damn he was good," Kurenai panted as she stared at the knocked out form of her opponent. She tied him up as Shino, Hinata, and Sakura walked in, bruised but otherwise fine. Kakashi and Akamaru quickly rejoined with their opponent as well. All three were tied to a tree before another massive blast of ground was sent into the air from where Kiba's and Naruto's fight had been.

"Sounds like trouble," Kakashi spoke direly before they all rushed toward the scene. "Damn Naruto, tell me you didn't get in over your head again," he said both in worry and a bit of anxiety.

What they all came upon was a more _stirring_ than horrifying scene. Next to a small crater and human-sized hole was Naruto. He protectively held in his arms and nuzzled an unconscious Kiba, rubbing their cheeks together. His whiskers, fangs, and claws could all be easily seen, though his eyes were closed. What sounded like yips, purrs, and moans resonated from the blond jinchuuriki. A stray tear worked its way down from his right eye, but Naruto was smiling. He looked ethereal in the evening sun, but what of Kiba?

"Naruto?" Sakura almost called out. The blond instantly tensed and looked her way, piercing red eyes watching for signs of a threat. He held what one would now guess his lover closer and growled. His mind whispered friends, but his instincts screamed protect. The look on his face betrayed his confusion and hesitation.

"Did the fox finally possess him?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"No," Hinata began in fear. "Not Naruto, he's too strong to just lose to the demon."

"That's not it," Sakura said as he analytically looked her friend over. Fear, anger, protectiveness, stillness, acting strong and fearsome…they all led to a conclusion of confusion and hesitation. Naruto hadn't budged an inch. "I…think he's trying to protect Kiba. Maybe he was injured in the fight." Akamaru mewled in worry. "I think we just have to remind him we're no threat."

Kakashi summoned Pakkun. "What does it smell like?"

"He smells more like a fox than usual, but he's afraid," the dog concluded. "I might appear small enough to not be a threat. Give me something to remind him of your scent." Kakashi and Sakura gave the small dog their headbands before he slowly and fearlessly began approaching the now snarling blond. "Give it a rest, I'm not here for the Inuzuka," Pakkun spoke flatly as he kept walking. When he got within a considerable range, Naruto barked at him fiercely and growled. The dog only hesitated for a split second. "I'm not here to hurt him," he said as he tossed the headbands right next to the blond. Without taking his eyes off the pug, the boy leaned down and smelled the bands. One smelled vaguely of flowers and the earth, honeysuckle. The other seemed more subtle, of strength, both of them familiar. He raised his head again and looked at the crowd. _Sa…kura, Kakashi-Sensei, _the blond thought.

"I think you can approach now," spoke Pakkun. Naruto had on an apologetic look as he caressed one of the brunette's red fangs. The party slowly approached him, and he whimpered as he looked at them. Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kiba was breathing steadily and peacefully. Akamaru was the first to get close to the blond. They exchanged curious looks before the white hound laid down next to them. Sakura just smiled. Hinata blushed. Kakashi was actually pretty indifferent. Kurenai crouched down and stretched a hand towards her student, wanting to make sure he had no serious injury.

Naruto whimpered and just held his love closer to himself. Those red eyes looked pleading. The woman before him was unfamiliar, but he could sense no hostility. It only took an exchange between eyes before he caringly laid Kiba on his back. Naruto sat on his haunches and watched the woman closely for anything of danger. He kept an eye on the kunai that clicked in her belt, the rattling shuriken in her pouch. She felt the pulse in his neck, and she found it fine. Naruto became possessive when she unzipped his jacket.

"Calm down, I just want to hear his breathing," the woman spoke softly. The boy before her would tear off her head if she did anything out of line, and she knew it. She kept her eyes on him until her ear lay flat against the shinobi armor shirt of her student. Kurenai closed her eyes and listened carefully. "He'll be fine," she concluded before zipping up Kiba's jacket and sitting on her knees. Naruto got on his knees and held his love's left cheek with his hand and mewed, trying to get the brunette awake.

"Nnn," Kiba moaned as he flexed his neck and slowly squinted his eyes open. He blinked a couple times to find his blond's smiling face looking down on him. "Naruto?" Kiba asked when he saw the red eyes and everything else. The blond mewed before nuzzling him, drinking in his scent. Kiba blushed when he noticed everyone else watching. Naruto hugged him closely before burying his nose in Kiba's neck and licking loyally and happily. "H-Hey, I'm fine Naruto," he laughed with a smile. The blond smiled at him before hugging him and closing his eyes as he buried his face in the Inuzuka's chest.

"Be back at camp in twenty minutes Kiba," spoke Kurenai before ushering everyone away. It was after they disappeared behind the line of trees that Kiba lifted his love's chin and kissed him happily. Naruto's whiskers and fangs had receded, and his claws were slowly following. His eyes began reverting back to blue as Kiba held him by the waist and back.

"Did I worry you?" he asked when he was sure Naruto's human consciousness had completely returned.

"Yeah," the blond replied in embarrassment. "I thought you were dead, and then everything went dark. Sorry I just made us look like idiots."

"You looked no more stupid than normal, but who's counting?" the Inuzuka spoke sarcastically.

"Hey!" the blond replied in anger. Kiba took his lips again softly. "I love you," the blond whispered. The brunette was stunned. The way it had been said…Naruto _loved_ him. He felt so low and so high at the same time. Should he return the gesture so quickly?

"I…me too," the brunette replied almost as quietly. Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes before burying himself in Kiba's chest again. "Thanks Naruto."

"You're welcome Kiba," the blond replied as they got up. They started walking towards base camp, not even caring that Akamaru had just witnessed all of that. In fact, they hadn't even noticed as they sauntered to the campfire with their hands in their own pockets.

"You're back," Shino spoke quietly when he picked up on the footsteps. Everyone picked up their heads at the statement. The two boys just stared at them in curiosity before silently taking their seats on separate logs.

"That Henju guy's dead if you want to collect the body," was all Naruto spoke as he skewered a fish on a stick and propped it over the flame. "I had no other way of stopping him." The blond had no regret on his face, perhaps deep thinking. He stared into the flames as they warmed his face and cooked his turning fish. Kiba had on nearly the same expression, and he said nothing either.

Kakashi walked off to go examine said corpse. Kurenai had reinforced her genjutsus, keeping the fugitives asleep. Finally, everyone except the two eating went to bed in their tents.

Naruto nibbled on his fish, lightly chewing the crispy outer flesh. Kiba simply gnawed in and chewed. They sat across from each other in contentment. When they had torn off what they wanted, their eyes met, at first just looking, but then they smiled.

"You're the wild one between us, but I still had to go and save your butt," Naruto opened with a laugh.

"Who was the one nearly crying when I woke up ne?" Kiba replied slyly. "I may have needed help, but you're so the damsel in distress." Naruto's forehead vein pulsed.

"Excuse me!" he snapped as he sprang up. Kiba did as well. "I can't help it if I get worried when you're buried four feet under you clumsy, wild mutt!"

"Well sorry for trying back up your sorry behind you whiny little fox-boy!" Kiba half-yelled back. They stood in front of each other on one side away from the tents.

"Fleabag!"

"Crybaby!"

"Dog-Breath!"

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!" the blond yelled. He was furious, but there was another emotion backing his riled nerves. The boy felt like begging; he was so confused.

The brunette just decided to end things and quickly and embraced his blond of a boyfriend. Naruto was confused until he said "I'm sorry." The blond froze. Why was Kiba apologizing? He hadn't been the one to run headfirst after that crazy guy. If it weren't for him, Naruto would be the one possibly forever buried in the ground.

"Oooh…stop Kiba damn you," the blond spoke quietly as he squirmed a little. "I hate feeling sappy and weak." He blushed as he looked away with an irked expression. Kiba took hold of his chin before softly and dominantly taking the blond's lips in his own. Naruto didn't melt, but he slid into a good pattern of nipping and craning. Kiba could have all of him if he ever wanted, but he never asked. They broke apart only a little to see the looks in each other's eyes.

Hinata had woken up from the yelling, but to keep respectful, she used her Byakugan to watch. Kiba and Naruto looked to be on the verge of duking it out when her teammate took her crush by the upper arms and fiercely kissed him. Her shocked eyes opened wider when she realized Naruto was enjoying it, giving in. When they broke apart, she saw something that confirmed her suspicions from the earlier scene. Naruto, at least when he was younger, had never shown such strong emotion. Sure, there was the Kyuubi to consider, but she had wondered: if it had been her that was struck down right in front of his eyes, would the same reaction occur? Now she knew; the answer was no.

His blond's eyes were glazed as he looked up, off-balance and sleepy. Naruto somehow looked so fragile and willing, willing to go to end of the Earth with him if he asked. It was humbling to hold such a thing in his arms. He leaned down and softly took hold of those lips again before maneuvering his arms and interlocking his hands behind the small of his boyfriend's back. Naruto mewed into the kiss. Damn he was submissive and alluring. He took hold of the back of Kiba's head to steady himself as they broke apart for air. "I love you Kiba," he spoke softly.

"I know, Naruto," the brunette spoke before taking his love in one final, caressing, soft, loving kiss. Kakashi watched from a perch in a tree. Naruto's condition earlier had made him suspicious of the possibility the Kyuubi had begun manipulating him, but there was no excessively powerful chakra, no anger in the air, and none of the physical signs on the blond. He looked, happy…genuinely happy for one of the few times Kakashi had ever witnessed. The two nuzzled and rubbed their faces together. Kiba growled lightly in his chest as Naruto mewed for him. They held hands, Kiba massaging the backs of Naruto's with his thumbs before they parted and went into their respective tents. All was quiet, except for the crickets. The moonlight hung lightly in the air, casting a haze over everything as the Jounin jumped down and entered his team's tent. Naruto laid awake with his eyes closed. Kakashi simply fell asleep.

Kiba walked in to find everyone laying in their bags. The only anomaly…was Hinata's breathing. She was nervous, sorrowful, angry…and he knew why. The girl faced away from him, feigning sleep. He knew, the crush she had on the blond. Was it fair, to take away her chance at Naruto? No, and yes, she deserved a chance to tell Naruto how she felt, but the blond had declared his feelings for Kiba already. They had been seeing each other secretly for four months, and they'd already kissed. He didn't want to think on it much more, so he removed his jacket and went to sleep.

Naruto drifted into his dreams soon as well. Kyuubi, however, felt it was time to give his vessel the information he had withheld before. After the day's events, the manner in which Naruto had acted, and the way his body was reacting to the Inuzuka, he knew the time would be coming when Naruto would wish he knew this, even if he didn't want to learn it now.

"UUUUUuuuug, damn it Kyuubi, I want to sleep," the boy groaned, bringing his pillow over his face.

"**Get up and pay attention,"** the fox said in a much more serious and authoritative tone than his jinchuuriki had ever heard him use. Naruto actually found himself interested**. "I've been watching, and listening, Naruto,"** the redhead began. **"Your love for the Inuzuka boy is growing, to which I have no objection. You may or may not have realized that you are becoming possessive, passionate, and submissive."** The blond huffed at the last part. **"It means you react to him when he kisses you; it does not infer that you are weak or like a woman. I've explained this to you somewhat before. The time is coming Naruto. You feel it in your heart, especially when you're in his arms. You want him as your mate."**

"I…" the blond began. He fidgeted a bit as he blushed. "I felt warm, really calm. I wanted to just stay there."

"**It is natural, but now I'm going to tell you how you will go about finalizing things,"** the redhead began.

"The demons' version of 'the talk?'" the blond asked. Kyuubi shook his head.

"**The sex itself is common sense and instinctual,"** he replied. **"I'm gonna tell you how you're going to claim him and prepare yourself to be his mate."** The blond wanted a way out so badly. **"First, in order for the event to take place, the consent of both parties' parents is required."**

"I have no parents," Naruto almost whimpered.

"**Iruka is close enough to count,"** Kyuubi replied bluntly. **"After you two have gotten your guardians' blessings, I will, through you, transport you both to the place where I have held my matings for the last millennium, a hot spring on a tropical mountain."** Naruto perked up. It did sound romantic. **"There you will find three tents around the main pool. The two across from each other are for your preparations, which I will assist with. Before you even ask, you will strip, and my clones will spruce you up. You Naruto, being my Jinchuuriki, are actually a fraction fox genetically, as it is the only way for you to safely carry such a powerful demon within you. I will bring out your whiskers and a blond tail to match your hair."**

"A tail?!" the blond stammered.

"**You're lucky you don't already have one, but eventually, as you mature, you will grow a single one so that we resonate in equilibrium,"** the redhead explained. **"Everything else about you will remain the same for the rest of your life unless you will otherwise. Now, you will also bathe beforehand, once again, assisted by my clones."** Naruto was hating this more and more. **"I will examine your scents, as they will have begun adapting to attract you to each other, and my clones will rub certain scent oils into areas around your neck, above the mouth, over your heart, and around your inner thighs. You will also be given accent makeup, which, no, you cannot refuse."**

"Why the Hell makeup?" the blond yelled. "I'm not a woman, and neither is he."

"**You won't be made to look like a geisha or a woman,"** the redhead continued calmly. **"It will be used lightly to smooth certain features, accent your eyes, bringing them forward even more so than they are now. The goal is bringing forth your natural beauty with only light touches. This will captivate your intended as you step from the tents. My clones will disappear when you have been prepared and are mentally ready to face your intended. I will call for you to approach, and you will exit the tents. You'll stand on opposite ends of the pool, admiring each other for a moment before I tell you to enter. As you approach the center, you'll move on your own as your eyes examine each other, captivated and hypnotized by the other's beauty. When you reach the center, you may not embrace, but I will tell you to examine each other, feel each other: the strength, the curves, the softness."**

"You really are a romantic," Naruto spoke up. The fox-man blushed and smiled.

"**Thank you,"** he replied. **"Then I will announce for you to stop and come together, holding each other's hands at your sides. You will look into each other's eyes for a brief moment before I ask you to begin the process of promise. You will let go of your mate's hands before taking a step back. The claws on your left hand will elongate, and you will make five seven-inch incisions on the surface of your intended's stomach area. He may cry out in pain or pleasure, but they must be at least that long before you remove your claws. At this point, I will read to you from a scroll."** He coughed and held up what looked to be an absolutely ancient piece of parchment. **"You, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko, have begun pledging your life to Kiba Inuzuka. You have opened the wounds which represent the five pillars of a strong relationship. Close them by cleaning them with your tongue, going from left to right, showing your promise to uphold these aspects as you begin a new life with your intended. The first wound represents loyalty, the second compassion, the third patience, the fourth trust, and the final one love. Kiba, for you Naruto Uzumaki has promised these aspects. Do you accept the advances of your intending alpha?"**

"Alpha?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Kyuubi, to be honest, I don't think I'll be the um…_dominant_ one in our relationship. You even said I was…submissive," he ended quietly.

"**I know,"** the redhead replied with a kind smile. **"It's just that, when demons become mates, generally, the one with more tails or of greater strength is determined as the alpha. You, being the jinchuuriki with a demon sealed inside him, are simply referred to as alpha between you two until after the ceremony is completed. After that night, it doesn't matter who is the more dominant one. You're officially bound and may express yourself as you may. Now, should Kiba say he accepts your promises, I will tell him to return the gesture. He will cut you the same way. You may cry out if you must. He will get on his knees as you did and lick the wounds clean from left to right. Now I will tell you to take your intended by the waist and arm. You will submerge him by bending him backwards and faithfully supporting him. This represents trust and leaving your old lives behind as he, in turn, submerges you. I will allow you a short kiss before continuing. At this point, I will say 'come before me.' You will step to the edge of the pool closest to me."** He looked back down at his scroll. **"You who have promised eternal connection before me, have my blessings to complete the rituals which will bind you together as mates. Naruto, as alpha and intending of Kiba, bite and make your claim."**

The blond did not look too sure of that last part. **"You will lovingly take hold of your mate before biting him on the junction between the shoulder and neck, thoroughly breaking the skin. You will allow your chakra to travel into him, healing the wound, but you must not clean it. After that, you will comfort him, because he will likely be crying. You must keep him from wiping away the blood before the ceremony is complete however. Then, I will tell him to either turn back at that point, or forever pledge his life to you by returning the gesture. You may scream, but I would try to make it easier on your intended. I will explain that he will let his chakra travel into you and heal the wound, nearly sealing you together."** Kyuubi looked down into his scroll. **"As I, Youko, Kyuubi no Kitsune, have witnessed the marking before me, I now allow my vessel to take his place by his intended and consummate the mating. Rise from the water and join together in the tent where none will disturb you."** Naruto looked nervous as he blushed. **"Being deemed the alpha, this will be the only time you are required to err…**_**top**_** Kiba. After that first time, you may lie beneath him, take turns, whatever you desire. I will explain this as well to him. When you make up the next morning, you will lead him out into the spring with a washcloth to clean away the blood left from the marking. On his shoulder you shall find my insignia as well as a symbol your soul chooses. What appears on you is anyone's guess. At this point, I will come out and congratulate you and say it is complete, and my last clone will disappear. I never actually exit your body. You just provide a shadow clone with about five percent of my chakra, enough to last through the night."**

"And then we can come back to the Leaf Village and live our lives right?" the blond boy asked. Kyuubi nodded with a small smile. "Okay, I think I can do that. Will the claw cuts leave scars?" The redhead shook his head.

"**My chakra will heal both of you overnight since you're both in such close proximity,"** Kyuubi replied. **"Every year around the time of when you first mated, you will both go into a two-week heat. It just reminds you that your anniversary is coming and pretty much forces you to join at night. It won't be bad at all. In fact, your couplings will be strongest and most pleasurable on these nights. It will be a wonderful life for you."**

"Thanks Kyuubi," Naruto spoke happily. He looked like he couldn't wait, but he still would.

"**Alright, time for sleep Uzumaki,"** the redhead replied before knocking his vessel out with a genjutsu and curling up for his own rest.

When everyone began waking up the next morning, they packed up and began heading home. Naruto and Kiba were silent and just easy-going. It's not that they acted as if nothing happened, they acted…normally. Hinata was silently brooding over what she had seen and heard. Her crush was apparently now not only oblivious to her feelings and not interested, but he now he was in an intimate relationship with her team member, a guy no less. Her heart ached, but her head was filled with a daze. She saw, knew the way Kiba affected him. _At least he cares about Naruto,_ she thought to herself.

"We should be coming up on the village soon, right Kurenai-Sensei?" Naruto asked. She just seemed to stare in front of her, but it wasn't purposeful ignoring. "Sensei?" he asked when he jumped closer alongside her.

"Oh, sorry Naruto," she began as she shook her head. "Yes, the village is another mile or so up ahead."

"Then I'll just go ahead and tell the guards we've returned," the blond spoke before rushing homeward.

"Hey," Sakura called as her comrade jumped, leaped, and sprang at a speed only Naruto with his dexterity and fox attributes could go. "Oh, he's always rushing around."

"Wanna race him Akamaru?" Kiba asked. The white hound gave a loud bark in return. "Let's go!" the Inuzuka cheered as he and Akamaru went speeding off, catching up to Naruto.

"They're such kids," Sakura huffed.

"Let them have their fun Sakura," Kakashi spoke lazily. "Besides, they've had a rough trip."

"Sensei?" she asked in a mix of confusion and awkwardness.

"I can always chide Kiba later if I must," Kurenai spoke. "It doesn't matter, we're close enough to the village that there's no trouble they can really get into, unless of course they go making a ruckus and get steamrolled by Lady Tsunade." Everyone laughed at the statement.

"So Kakashi," Kurenai began. "Have you ever seen Naruto quite like that?" Everyone began to listen.

"I've seen him in…similar states, but usually when he was attacking particularly bad scum. The scale of the battle wasn't as big as we thought, so he didn't tap into the fox's powers much at all. Henju died of a slightly more powerful Rasengan than Naruto's average. Trust me, there have been times when I thought he really might be possessed."

"So then," the woman began. "_This_ is…likely _not_ a result of the fox?" she asked.

"I'm betting pretty squarely the answer is no," the white-haired man replied. "I do, however, think that Kiba is somewhat unaware of Naruto's status on that matter."

"My thought was the same," Kurenai replied. "We'd best save the rest of this conversation for somewhere private." They came out of the forest and landed in the gateway. Naruto and Kiba were nowhere to be seen, but the guards just waved and let them pass. "So, they actually _did_ remember to tell them we had come back."

"I'll be going home then Kurenai-Sensei," Shino spoke as he quietly walked off.

"And I'll be training," Hinata spoke as she ran off to the Hyuuga Estate.

"I have to work at the hospital," Sakura declared as she walked off.

"So, you want to know more about Naruto?" Kakashi asked his peer when they were left alone. The woman tensed.

"I want to make sure my student is safe, even if he has risen to Chuunin level," she spoke, almost coldly.

"Look, Kurenai," Kakashi began. "I'd tell you, maybe even stop them and tell Tsume, if I thought Naruto or Kiba was abusive or a danger. They're just kids still. They had a tiny spat last night. I was watching from up in a tree. Kiba is the one more in control of their relationship right now. Naruto just accepts whatever comes his way. I'll be honest; I haven't seen him so happy in a long time if ever. It's not the fox that causes him to seek shelter and compassion. All it does is cause him to be passionate, even if it…manifests like it did yesterday."

"So the eyes, whiskers, claws, and fangs?" the woman asked.

"I haven't seen him with all of that without being angry or in an intense battle before," the man replied. "I think he was in that state when he took on Henju, and it probably just stayed up long enough for him to dig up Kiba and for us to stumble in. He didn't harm Kiba while he was in that state either."

"You saw the look in his eyes as I was checking him though," the brunette replied. "If I had attempted to remove Kiba's undershirt, he would have attacked me. He even barked wildly at your ninja hound. He's losing it Kakashi."

"He's had to rely on himself his whole life Kurenai," the white-haired man told her softly. "Can you blame him for wanting to protect someone that finds him worth the time to build a bond and relationship? It's his first. I wish I could show you what it looked like when they kissed outside the tents." The woman's eyes opened in shock. "Naruto nearly fell to his knees. They were soft, gentle, mutual. Kiba controlled the whole thing too, and Naruto was completely normal at that point too."

"So, he's not a threat?" the woman asked, still serious.

"Nope, just a jinchuuriki looking for comfort," Kakashi replied.

Naruto and Kiba had had a fun race, the blond springing around, feeling free, Kiba watching him and feeling the wind in his hair as Akamaru bolted through the trees. It had been a tie, and the three of them panted in the gateway before delivering the message to the guardsmen. "Captains Kurenai and Kakashi, as well as Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki have returned to the Leaf Village," Naruto spoke cheerily. "The rest are just a short distance behind us. We raced."

"Alright then, go on," spoke the man on the left. The two boys decided to move on to Tsunade's office to deliver the report that would eventually be redelivered by Kakashi.

"So, you captured three of the four, and killed the last one?" the woman asked calmly. The blond expected her to be as pissed off as an enraged alpha male gorilla. Naruto nodded his head. She let out a sigh…only disappointment? "Well, you're not ANBU, but those guys were of high enough level. I'm sure the mortality was not preventable."

"Yeah," Naruto replied quietly.

"Alright then Naruto," she began. "You'll be receiving your pay in the mail like the others after our ANBU extract the live ones and get rid of Henju. You two are free to leave." The two boys exited and walked quietly. They went to the area outside Naruto's apartment before talking.

"So, any date plans I should know about?" the blond asked.

"Not any yet, but I'll be sure to surprise you," the Inuzuka promised. He looked around a bit before taking his blond by the waist and upper back and kissing the living daylights out of him. His boyfriend soon fought his tongue back before they fell into a sensual rhythm. Naruto felt hazy as the brunette's tongue invaded his mouth, giving him a warmth which no embrace had ever given him. Everything but sensual feeling was blurred out. Naruto wanted to lie down, find a way to deal with the fire consuming him. His heart wanted this, but his mind was so afraid. Kiba had gotten so close to him, so fast. He knew about Kyuubi, and he had stayed with him. Naruto had nearly lost it and ran in to save him. He'd forged bonds with the heir of the Inuzuka clan, and now, he was afraid, of screwing up, of being taken advantage of, of losing this game. Eventually, in the midst of a mental inner war and loss of air in his lungs, the blond fainted in his love's arms, eyes glazed and rolled up. When Kiba noticed the instant weight in his arms, he panicked.

"Naruto, Naruto!" he yelled. The boy's heart was racing. He was sweating up a storm. "Akamaru!" The white dog came running in like a lightning bolt. The Inuzuka mounted him and secured Naruto before they made a hyper dash for the hospital. Kiba and Akamaru busted through the doors without a care. "Tsunade!" the brunette yelled, fangs showing as his eyes darted around.

The woman popped out of the clinic with a very pissed-off look on her face. "Kiba? What in Hell are you screaming about and making a mess out of the hospital for?" He turned to her, a rather large bundle laying limply in his arms. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know; he just fainted," the boy replied back. Tsunade checked his pulse.

"He's in shock," she spoke. "Follow me." She led the boy up to an empty room. The woman got an I.V. drip and began using her chakra to slow the blond's heart. "I'd ask what the Hell you did to him, but given the circumstances, that's likely not the reason." The boy looked at her in surprise. "Kakashi gave me a report too," Tsunade replied calmly. "He's flushing, exhausted, and it looks like he fell unconscious because he couldn't take in Oxygen. However, I don't see strangle marks."

"I was just kissing him," Kiba began, "and he was kissing back, and then suddenly he was just dead weight in my arms." He looked sorry to be sure, and confused.

"Just let him rest," Tsunade told him. "He'll probably wake up in a few hours."

"**What has you so worked up Naruto?"** Kyuubi asked as he sat back in a chair, staring at Naruto curiously as he laid in bed.

"I can't let Kiba get any closer," the boy managed to get out.

"**Don't tell me he tried to rape you when I was sleeping,"** the redhead began apologetically.

"No," Naruto replied quickly, but still quietly. Kyuubi relaxed and sat back in his chair. "I just…he's gotten past everything. If I lose him after giving him everything, I know I won't be able to take it." His tears silently slipped from his eyes as he curled in the sheets. "He has a family line to continue. His mom and sister won't let him, and he'll eventually realize that it was just teenage curiosity. No one can love me."

"**If you close up now, you WILL lose him,"** Kyuubi spoke calmly, yet sternly. **"Naruto, you can't push away just because you're scared. You are not alone anymore. Tell him to slow down. You haven't given him everything. There is so much more, and you know it."**

"You're the one who made me act like a fox in front of everyone," the blond began. "What's he gonna think if that goes on?"

"**He already knows I exist,"** Kyuubi replied softly. **"Your emotions were so strong that I couldn't keep my existence from affecting you. But he's a member of the Inuzuka clan. He recognizes such actions as signs of loyalty and love, not demonic possession. I know you feel alone, but he's here with you, and so am I. Let him into your heart, maybe just a little more slowly. When you and he can explore and know all, you'll BE ready to give him the last treasures you have, your body, your first time." **Naruto curled up tighter. **"This is why we keep matings so selective. Humans generally are very quick to rush into relationships, often many of them being brief and meaningless, a waste of life. Jinchuuriki, our vessels, must be kept within certain emotional bounds for their own safety and that of the people they love. In other words, your stability is one of my top priorities. I would have possessed you and stopped him if he had tried to take you. Jinchuuriki are easily emotionally hurt, and loss of love is one of life's greatest stinging emotions. This is why we cannot allow our vessels to simply bed whoever first catches their eye. We must make sure the relationship will last, so that our marks on the human realm remain minimal. Your feelings are important to me Naruto, including your mental health. I will let you return as soon as you have promised me to calm down and tell the Inuzuka boy to slow down. Tell him of your fears, the truths. If he is worthy and loyal, he will respect you and not even hesitate."**

The blond sat there, not even moving. He wanted so badly to cry into the shoulder of the boy he cared about, but it still felt so unsafe to allow Kiba to be his shelter. Naruto felt his heart ache. He needed his love, even if his mind could not yet accept that their relationship was already so intimate. "I will calm down and think more slowly Kyuubi," he eventually spoke. "But I need to rest first."

"**That is fine Naruto,"** the fox spoke before tucking his vessel in. **"I want a word with him anyway," **Kyuubi added after his vessel was unconscious. He focused his mind and reached into Naruto's body. His nose picked up the earthy scent of the Inuzuka boy, so he cracked an eye open. Kiba was sitting in a chair impatiently staring out the window. **"You, mister Inuzuka, walk a very fine line."** The boy's eyes opened wide in shock before turning to find the countenance of his love marred by crimson, piercing eyes, whiskers, and fangs twice as long as when he'd last seen them elongated.

"You, the Kyuubi!" he almost yelled.

"**Don't get so hyped up; you'll alert the staff,"** the fox told him. **"Naruto is grappling with his own emotions over you, which put him into this shock. I will give you one warning and one warning only. Toy with my vessel's emotions and I will make sure you find your way to Hell and suffer for it. Do not press him. I am not saying stop loving him, just stop if it's for the wrong reason or you are not ready to commit. I care for my vessel such as what I hope you do. That is all I wanted to say. Naruto will wake up in a few hours. He simply needs to recuperate and sort everything out. Good day, Kiba."** He closed his eyes, and the fangs and whiskers receded. Everything fell still, and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, is grappling with his feelings for me?" the Inuzuka heir asked himself. "Did I do something wrong? ... Does he feel guilty about something? I wish I could read his mind." He began mulling over what the demon had said. "Don't press him…like pressure him into something? What is there to…." He finally understood. "He's not ready, but he's worried that that's all I want him for?" Kiba teared up. "No…no Naruto," he spoke as he broke down. "I'm not gonna screw with you like that. Why would you think that? You mean so much to me. I want you to be happy. I'm not just in it for your body you dobe. I love you." He stared at the sleeping blond with tears in his eyes. "You can rely on me. I said to tell me if I did anything to hurt you. I want this to work. Please give me another chance."

When Naruto showed no signs of waking, the boy decided to go home for the day. He left a note for his blond before depressively walking out of the room. Kiba found Akamaru in the lobby waiting. "Come on boy," he said quietly. The white hound whined in concern. "I don't know what I did wrong, but hopefully he can forgive me."

Naruto awoke at about 7:30 that night. He sat up slowly before removing his I.V. drip. When he looked down, he found a note neatly folded up in his lap. "It's from Kiba," the boy noticed.

_Naruto, to be honest, I'm sorry I screwed up. I feel even worse since I don't know what I did wrong. I know you've had it rough, and I respect that. It was one of the things that made it worthwhile for me. I said that you should always tell me if I say or do anything hurtful, so I'm hoping we can just talk things out. Just so you know…and Kyuubi too, I don't just want you for a…I don't expect you to just…sex is not my top priority._

The note stopped there before continuing later, probably an afterthought.

_I just want to understand. _

_Your boyfriend,_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

"You didn't screw up you dumb mutt," the blond chuckled to himself. He reread the end of the first part. "That must have been hard to say." Kyuubi concurred. He had put in effort, and failed miserably, just like true love always makes one do. "I can't believe I'm so weak around him," Naruto spoke. His stomach voiced its displeasure rather loudly. "Wow I'm hungry!" The blond got up, threw on his shoes, and left the hospital to go to Ichiraku's.

Kiba sat at the family table and ate quietly, silently, eerily.

"You okay boy?" Tsume asked seriously out of concern. He snapped up. "You haven't even touched the roast beef. What is it? Nausea? Pain? Is it just missing?" Kiba really didn't want to give her an answer; he was already dealing with too much in his own head.

"I'm just tired," the brunette replied. He smelled of lies, and a myriad of emotions.

"Bull," Tsume soon retorted. Kiba snapped up again in worry. "I oughtta smack you for lying, but it sounds like something a maturing young man can only work out for himself." The boy was both freaked out and relieved. His mother had the keenest nose and instinct in his family, but she seemed to be acknowledging him somewhat. "Pass your plate to me if you're not hungry. Go and think it out where it's quiet. Oh, and bring down your laundry."

"Alright," Kiba replied curtly as he got up and gave his mother a nearly full plate. He went to his room to ponder on how and when he'd screwed up. He'd always given Naruto a birthday present, let him pet Akamaru (which he allowed NO ONE else to do), comforted him when he was afraid or sad, kissed him lovingly, and now a bit more passionately, and he hadn't made a move on his blond, nor did he yet intend to. Where had he gone wrong? Was there some other "anniversary" thing he'd missed? Naruto never gave him another gift out of the blue. "Damn I'm confused!" the Inuzuka heir half-yelled.

Naruto had only eaten two bowls of ramen before paying the old man and going home. He still needed rest to work out his feelings, and he'd take every second the night had to offer to do it.

**Author Notes: That was my longest chapter written in a long time. What did you think of it? Review please. I mean it.**


	5. Thoughts

**Author Notes: I am deeply disappointed in many of you for not reviewing. That hurts. I don't think I got more than three. Is my audience shrieking? Tell your friends!!! Anyway, new chapter.**

Now we arrive back to where I began, which was actually right in the middle, before I got to telling how our two heroes started. It had been about eight months since our blond and brunette had begun dating. If you're wondering what happened the morning after Naruto went into shock, well….

Kiba was walking along the roads leading to his boyfriend's apartment when suddenly Naruto rounded the corner he was coming to. They froze for a couple seconds before the goofy blond smiled at Kiba. "What in Hell happened yesterday?" the brunette began with a touch of anger and worry in his voice.

"It's not important Kiba," Naruto replied. His boyfriend was raving mad now.

"How can you say it's not important?!" he yelled, making his blond shrink just a little. Tears found their way to the corners of his eyes. "What did I do wrong?!" he asked desperately, looking the same way Naruto had on his birthday, ready to be hurt. "Please," Kiba begged, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, but I need to know." His voice was getting shaky along with his legs. Kiba was on the verge of snapping in two.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kiba," his boyfriend told him as he approached. "I just needed a minute to think, so my conscious blanked out. Kiba," Naruto began. "Could we just…slow down? It's so fast, and I can't help but worry." The brunette stood there with mouth partially open, dumbfounded. Naruto hardened his gaze before speaking again. "You have no idea how close you are to me. I…I can't say it. You know me…what I mean." Kiba regained his ability to move and stood up fully. He examined his love's eyes. It was that same look, only much more vulnerable, more unstable.

"I won't hurt you," the brunette claimed, soft and soothing. "Not like that. I'll wait as long as I have to. I'm not gonna be a jerk and say to just open up. A: you already did. B: I know the way you think. I'm closer than I should be."

"You're not," Naruto interjected flatly, gaining Kiba's surprised attention. "My brain just can't figure out what my heart already knows. Now come here and give me a hug you whiny little puppy." He got the rise he had been wanting from Kiba. The brunette growled and tackled him before giving him a disapproving smile and lightly kissing him. Naruto felt fine. _You're still easy to predict,_ he thought to himself. _I know you._

"You seem to forget that I'm sixteen," Kiba replied. He was smiling disapprovingly. Naruto gave him the puppy lip. "Crazy, sneaky fox-boy." His blond smiled before he got off and helped Naruto up. "And yeah, we'll slow down for a while." Naruto smiled before hugging his brunette closely. Kurenai and Kakashi looked on from a far away rooftop.

"It's like I said," the white-haired Jounin told his colleague. "He just wants comfort." Kurenai huffed lightly before walking off with peace of mind.

Around the six-months mark, Naruto began allowing Kiba to sleep over more often, sharing his bed on top of it all. He had, however, expressly warned his boyfriend to not get frisky. They took showers separately, and the occasions weren't all that often. It became common for them to kiss and hold each other closely before falling asleep.

Tsume had begun noticing the change in her son's scent. It was calmer, emanating satisfaction and purpose. Kiba had also begun smelling of another male, but not enough to assume he'd gone all the way. He seemed happy. Akamaru would explain nothing. "Who could it be?" she asked herself one night when her son didn't come home. It was amusing to see her son squirming and trying to cover up such a trifling embarrassment. "As long as I get the heads up before he does something he regrets," she spoke into the air.

The blond laid down in his bed with his pants on before covering up and facing the window. May provided beautiful sunsets for him to watch as he fell asleep. The reds and blues blended calmly and smoothly. It always made him feel warm. Kiba came out of the bathroom with his hair messed up. Naruto smiled at him before snuggling further in the sheets. Kiba got in on the other side before sneaking over.

"I told you last night not to tempt me," Naruto told him quietly. He felt strong arms loop around his waist, to which he gasped and began sweating.

"I just wanted a good night kiss," Kiba told his fox sweetly. Naruto turned to him with an apologetic smile. They kissed lightly and hugged, drinking in their scents. The blond boy would mew for his brunette, and Kiba would occasionally growl and whine happily as well. They laid down again before Kiba wrapped his arms around his blond's torso and brought the boy to rest against his chest.

"Kiba?" he asked in confusion. The brunette's hands came to rest right over his abs before pulling lightly. Naruto felt his love's warmth as he spooned him. It was protective and comforting. "Nnn," the blond hummed as he relaxed in the hold. "Thanks." Kiba smiled as his boyfriend nodded off to sleep. He hugged them together before relaxing into his dream world as well.

Kyuubi watched carefully, glad to know that his vessel was happy. He was more stable, more joyful. Naruto was beginning to understand everything. He was maturing too. When he turned seventeen or eighteen, his whiskers would grow out, and the year later, a tail would quickly come in. The blond might grow slightly taller after that, but Naruto was becoming a mature young man.

Just before July set in, the attack on the Sand by Akatsuki occurred. Naruto had to quickly leave to give the village relief effort to rescue Gaara. The raging fire in Kiba's love both made him proud and worried. Naruto had acted just as passionately for him. Was it his connection to Gaara? Would he go so far for any of his friends? Was Gaara's Jinchuuriki status…did that make Naruto…love him too? Love him more? Kiba stood near the gate just staring on for a while, contemplating. Was he as special as a fellow Jinchuuriki? He felt jealous, and he worried. Kiba had begun smelling anxiety on his blond, excitement beginning to kindle. Just the other night, he had scented arousal on his love shortly after having fallen asleep. The boy mewed and shifted. He had become flushed. It was amusing, and Kiba would have used it for posterity, but what if Naruto found Gaara…and fell in love with _him?_

The brunette had no way to attract Naruto the way Gaara could. He couldn't go back and live a life of oppression. The best he could do was listen, sympathize, and comfort. Gaara could connect to him better, even if he was a bit of a psychopath. That was his demon's fault though. Kiba mentally slapped himself. The last seven months hadn't been for nothing. He loved his kitsune, just like how his tag said.

Kiba had lounged about in his house the days his blond was gone. Tsume, in her attempts to figure out her son, scoured his room. When she found nothing, she went to the Hokage to find out which teams were out on missions. All of them Except Kiba's were currently deployed, which meant no luck. She tried prying him for information, but the boy was too distracted to be annoyed into saying something juicy.

"He's even ignoring my food!" Hana yelled. Kiba took a frying pan to the back of the head, knocking him out for the night as she stormed up the stairs. Akamaru whined before laying down on the couch. Tsume sighed before heading up to go to bed herself.

The next day, Kiba was going to get the traffic report when his boyfriend and Team Gai appeared from the forest. "Hey, Naruto!" the brunette called as he waved. Naruto smiled back and waved. "How'd everything go?"

"I'll tell ya later," Naruto told him. "I have to go deliver the report to Baachan." Kiba nodded before collecting the rounds. By the time he got to Tsunade's office, Naruto was coming out with a slightly serious look.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba spoke up. His blond smiled at him before they shared a light kiss. "So, how'd the mission go? Is Gaara alright?" Naruto regained his serious look.

"They took the Ichibi," he stated, making Kiba gasp before hugging him lovingly. "But one of the Sand's elders sacrificed her life to bring him back….It won't be long until the Akatsuki are after me Kiba."

"I'll be there to help you when that day comes," the brunette claimed. Naruto loved the intense ring in his love's voice. It was reassuring and protective, and it made him feel warm. "Of course, by that point you'll probably be Hokage,_ my Hokage_." Naruto felt his brunette squeeze his waist. He whined slightly before giving Kiba a meaningful glare. "I know. I'm still happily waiting." Naruto crossed his arms and frowned as his love kissed him, but he joined in soon enough.

"Kiba, get your ass in here and deliver the rounds before I have to scar you and your partner for all of eternity!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto instantly was kissing air, and he blinked twice before Kiba slammed the door behind him and grabbed the blond by his wrist. They quickly went down the stairs and out into the village street.

The two panted before laughing their heads off. "You always get into trouble when you're kissing me," Naruto blurted.

"Not my fault you don't know how to control your own charm," Kiba replied. "Anyway, I'm glad you're back." Naruto smiled.

"Me too. The sunsets here are the best of any place." His brunette nodded.

"I have to go back home though," Kiba interjected. Naruto gave him the puppy lip. "I was acting strange the whole time you were gone. I can't make it _that_ easy for Hana and Mom to figure it out. Frankly I'm shocked they haven't realized it's _your_ scent hanging around me."

"Aw, well alright then," Naruto replied. Kiba smiled before giving his love a light good-bye kiss. "Tomorrow?"

"I have plans," Kiba replied nonchalantly. Oh he was a jerk. Naruto knew that meant date plans, which he couldn't really yell in public. Now his fox was excited and trying to guess. The brunette walked off with a smile as he headed back home, mission cash in hand. He decided it was time to repay his blond for his gift about six and a half months ago. Since he had a dog tag, his fox deserved a trinket to wear. Dog teeth were used for various things in the Inuzuka clan. Sometimes the tips were sharp enough to add serrated edges to weapons. Other times they could be ground down and used to fill in cavities. (The Inuzukas happened to be the best dentists in Konoha, the roughest to boot.) Kiba knew where a whole bunch was kept. Hana managed the medical records for the family, and none of the dogs had any problems. If he took the baby teeth to make a little necklace, who'd notice? The craft store had some red beads he could use too. It was his clan's color, so why not?

Naruto went home and took a bath. He relaxed best in warm water. His mind could just float and empty itself. The blond wondered what his intended could be thinking up. Even beyond that, he imagined sharing this tub with the Inuzuka. It had been seven months going on eight. Kiba had still never asked, just dropped tiny hints and gradually eased things forward. Naruto wanted him so much. Now, he just had to find the right time to tell his beloved…how things would have to go. It really was a choke point. Kiba's mom would have to know and give her approval. Iruka would have to do the same. Then, it came to explaining the whole ritual to Kiba. While the blond was sure he'd have no problem stripping the both of them down and showing his passion, what would the brunette say about being naked in front of Kyuubi? Then there was the makeup. The bite…that was probably going to be the hardest thing for either of them to do.

"_**It usually is,"**_ Kyuubi spoke. _**"You know that pain is coming, and what's worse is that you have to do the same thing to your intended. It's always scary, but the result is such a happy, top-of-the-world feeling the morning after. If he wants to back out of the ritual, don't blame him. I did once, but my mate and I came back about a week later and completed it. You two really are meant for each other."**_

"Too bad no one else will be able to see that," Naruto replied into the air as he got up and dried off. "I'm just glad we've been able to do what we have."

"_**Well, it's best to not think about the possibility of rejection,"**_ the redhead began. _**"Eventually you two will end up so distraught they'll have to say yes, at least the Inuzuka boy will if there isn't something I missed."**_ His vessel smiled as he climbed commando into bed. _**"You're such a fox."**_

"Your fault," Naruto mumbled before falling unconscious. He couldn't help but picture the ceremony in his head. Everything was quiet, and the water was so soothingly warm and gentle….

Kiba finished the fang necklace and examined it. The teeth were nice and shiny, aligned right, and secure. Four went down each side until the bottom where Kurumaru's largest tooth hung. "I bet you'll love it," he said to himself before hiding the gift in his room and going to bed. The brunette wanted his fox badly. He knew Naruto loved him very much, and everything was confusing and new to him. Kiba was his first love, so it was only natural he be cautious. He couldn't help but picture his love. He didn't have a particularly strong form, but Naruto was hardly a woman in stature either. He was young, handsome, and elegant in figure even if his manners weren't, but then again, Kiba's were hardly any better. He had seen the blond without a shirt. The boy was very eye-catching. He had to be just as soft downstairs too. Damn that blond was a delectable piece of work. Kiba was admittedly beginning to lose patience, but he'd do his absolute best to respect his blond's wishes.

The two boys dreamt of each other, of their future lives. It wouldn't be long; they both knew that much.

**Author Notes: REMINDER! Review or I swear I'll go on hiatus.**


	6. Decisions, Deliberations, and Distress

**Author Notes: That's the review quota I wanted ****I have finals coming up, so I may have to slow down. Anyway, we're coming down to our first lemon. Wait and see.**

* * *

"Aaw," Naruto mewled when his boyfriend presented him the necklace. He undid the clasp before redoing it around his neck. Wearing teeth felt strange, but it was obvious Kiba had put a lot of work into it. He smiled before tackling his brunette and kissing him happily. Kiba had brought his boyfriend back to the stargazing spot. They'd agreed to spend the night at the blond's house, so they could just relax and enjoy the view. Kiba eventually sat them up before wrapping his arms around the back of the blond, one hand weaving into Naruto's hair and deepening the kiss. The blond's legs wrapped around his waist, and so there they held each other.

"I love your eyes in the moonlight," Kiba stated. His fox blushed and smiled as he locked his hands behind his love's neck. The kiss was fiery and yet loving. They so wanted each other, but neither had the nerve to ask. Kiba instinctively knew every curve of his blond's mouth. He wanted to prove to Naruto that he would never exploit his vulnerability. Being a jinchuuriki didn't make him some simple prize or an easily manipulated animal. Kiba's thoughts allowed one hand to droop, resting against his love's waist. They broke for air, his fox smiling happily. Naruto laid his head on the brunette's shoulder, rubbing his whiskers on the soft clothing and mewing. If life would just let him remain in this protecting, warm, amazing embrace, he'd be forever happy. Kiba began lightly massaging his side.

"Nnn," Naruto moaned.

"You want a backrub?" Kiba asked. His fox nodded his head, even though his eyes were shut. They had done this before a couple times. Naruto crawled over to the grass before removing his jacket and undershirt. He laid down, propping his chin on his hands as he breathed calmly. Kiba stood up and walked over, straddling his blond just above his toned backside. He gripped Naruto by the waist, his hands quite large and strong from training, and began working the smooth muscles. Naruto occasionally voiced discomfort when a knot was undone, but otherwise he lightly growled/purred his satisfaction. It was warm out, so the Inuzuka took off his top and tossed them next to his blond's clothing. When he finished the massage, he got up and let Naruto prop himself on his elbows. The blond was such a delectable little thing. He sat up completely before leaning against Kiba, the brunette doing the same, and watching the stars.

"Thanks for everything," the fox-boy almost whispered. Kiba gave an affirmative growl back. Not too much later, they redressed and packed up everything. They headed to the blond's apartment almost silently. The two didn't need words; the air rang with the other's thoughts.

"_**When you and he can explore and know all, you'll BE ready to give him the last treasures you have: your body, your first time."**_ Kyuubi had said. The blond's heart ached now. He'd have to explain tomorrow. There wasn't any putting it off now….

Kiba's instincts had been yelling at him for a while now. He kept telling himself Naruto would say when he was ready. The brunette knew that Inuzuka instincts had gotten past clan members into trouble when followed too closely. His heart, or _something_, said that his…mate…was ready and ripe. He had had vivid, wonderful, and frightening visions: his blond lay naked under him, Kiba kissing him fervently, holding him closer than he ever had. While the actions were foreign, Naruto's expressions, his vocalizations…many were of pleasure, and hearing them made Kiba feel powerful and good to his love. Only a couple, usually at the beginnings, hinted of pain. His mind was in a frenzy. The brunette would never harm Naruto intentionally. He hadn't asked yet though. Maybe, tonight, if he could work up the nerve to ask, the fox-boy would blush before whispering…_"yes."_ Every time he had dreamed of the moment, that particular part was undoubtedly clear. Kiba wondered if his blond would be a shy one in bed or if he'd be as wild as the Inuzuka's generally were. Either way would make Kiba feel special. He'd either be a protector with whom the blond solely trusted to make love with, or he'd be the one male in Konoha that would be able to get his fierce, tireless fox off. It was win/win.

When they arrived at the apartment, Naruto challenged Kiba to a race. He only beat the brunette in the door by about a half second. As warm as it had gotten, the two quickly shed their shirts and walked into the bedroom. A cool shower in the morning would be better-feeling than a warm one tonight. They kicked off their shoes before going towards the bed. Naruto, deep in thought, forgot that he had left a chair in the way, and when he tripped on it, he reached out, grabbing his brunette's arm. The fox-boy dragged Kiba with him onto the bed, the dog-boy laying on top of him, their faces only an inch apart. Their hearts were beating quickly as Kiba brought their lips together softly. He allowed his hands to glide down Naruto's sides, to which his fox giggled. Kiba found his fingers right above the waistline of his love's pants. He'd have to ask now; he was already too close to not do _something_. Kiba lightly eased two fingers under the waistline of the orange pants, and his blond seized up. Naruto broke off the kiss and pushed his brunette away a bit. They both froze, Kiba in shock, Naruto panting.

"I…" Kiba began.

"Kiba," Naruto interjected, voice soft, nervous. "I know. You have no idea how much I want to." The brunette perked up.

"I promise I'll be gentle and protect you." The blond shook his head.

"There's…still something I have to explain. Ya see…" Naruto looked nervous, blushing and breathing shakily. "You know how I'm a jinchuuriki?" Kiba nodded. "Well, Kyuubi…won't let us, you know…unless we go through a mating ritual." The brunette felt awkward hearing the statement. In his family, occasionally there were those who would not only marry, but seal their vows further by consecrating a somewhat complicated ritual in front of the elders of the clan. "I…couldn't find a way to explain it to you, but neither of us can wait anymore." Kiba saw that horrible look in his boyfriend's eyes again. He was preparing to be hurt, be rejected. "Because I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside me, I have to be a tiny portion fox in order for us to resonate and keep me safe from his chakra. That's why…we have to do this demon tradition marriage thing. If you try to…before we've been mated in front of him…he'll possess me and stop you."

"Okay," Kiba began. "So what all do we have to do for this?" Naruto had been looking down, and when he lifted his head, his eyes were dim.

In almost a cold voice, he said, "first, we have to get our parents' permission." Kiba's eyes went wide. Everything they'd been through was gonna end up for nothing because his mother would kill him or Naruto. He'd intended for them to be together secretly for a while. By the point he'd gotten up the nerve to stand before his mom and tell her he was gay, he and Naruto would be so noticeably close, and he'd hopefully be strong enough, that the woman would just have to accept their relationship. As the alpha's heir, Kiba should be responsible for continuing the family line. If he didn't get beaten to the edge of death for this, he'd be blessed. "Since my parents are dead, Kyuubi says Iruka will count. Kiba," he spoke up. "If everything falls through, I just want one promise from you." The brunette began tearing up. Naruto was too before continuing. "You know that I love you, and you won't ever forget the time we had together." Kiba had him in a tight and loving hug as the waterworks began letting loose from the both of them.

"Damn it Naruto!" Kiba got out painfully. "I don't want to lose you just because my mom has to know I decided to give my life to you. Damn it!"

"Knowing Iruka, he's going to scream and say you're not good enough, or he's going to reject me," Naruto spoke. "Kiba, I love you," the fox-boy cried.

"I love you too Naruto," Kiba whispered. They shared one final desperate kiss before sobbing themselves to sleep, Kiba protectively holding onto who he considered to be the most amazing person he knew. He prayed, for the first time in his life, he prayed that Kami would help him. Kyuubi felt the instant change in his vessel's emotions. The brunette had not pressed beyond a single attempt, and when no other sign of distress appeared, he calmed and sat back down on his bed. About thirty seconds later though, the tunnels flooded with water.

"**Bah! I never win do I?"** the fox demon asked into the air. He picked up books off the bottom shelves and placed them higher. **"If he had just cleared it with Iruka earlier, and that mutt with his mother, I wouldn't be stuck in this mess. Oh well,"** he sighed. **"Teen love: all heart, no brains. Well, I guess tomorrow will be the day."** The fox fell asleep, both excitement and annoyance running through his head.

The next morning was completely silent as the boys woke up simultaneously. Naruto tried to shrink in on himself, and Kiba held him as comfortingly as he could. "It's not goodbye," the brunette spoke softly.

"It still hurts though," Naruto replied just as softly, barely any feeling in his voice. "Come on," he said as he got up. "The sooner we get things over with, the less it'll hurt."

"You mean if you had told me and we'd said something in the beginning?" Kiba asked.

"Then things would have been pointless," the blond replied as he got a pair of boxers and a new shirt from his dresser. He went into the bathroom, changed, and came out quietly. Kiba kissed him lovingly before his boyfriend walked out of the apartment. Akamaru whined.

"I know, which is why I won't give up easily," his master replied as he put on his shirt and jacket. Kiba ran home, trying to build up the nerve to talk to his mom. When he got to the house, the brunette only scented his mother. Hana seemed to be out. He stood at the door a little while before walking in.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Tsume called from the office.

"About that," Kiba began. Tsume found hesitation in her son's voice. Now what to do? When she found out who he'd been courting, should she humiliate him? It would be the motherly thing to do. Although, he seemed to not need much help humbling himself in front of her. She could laugh it up with him too to make him mentally slap himself. Or she could be indifferent and make her son feel like she'd acknowledged him more.

"_Well, he did hide it from me the little stinker,"_ she thought. _"Then again, he's trying to work up the nerve to say something he's sure I'll get pissed at. It takes guts to face the music. Well, he's not a complete puppy anymore. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see."_

Kiba's footsteps echoed as he stepped down the hallway, the wooden floor making it almost painfully obvious to Inuzuka ears. He was nervous as hell. Oh how enjoyable it would be for Tsume to watch the end of the squirming of her oh so ignorant child. "I didn't have a mission last night." _"Honesty up front. Good boy,"_ Tsume thought. She put on her miffed mother look.

"Okay, you admitted you lied," she began, looking ready to gut her son. The boy was sweating, breathing quickly, but his eyes kept up their adamancy. "Where were you? Lie again and I _will_ make sure you never do again." They stood silently, glaring at each other as Kiba breathed and mentally prepared.

"I was on a date," he spoke softly, eyes still as sharp.

"With whom?" Tsume asked, pushing just a little with her words, disapproval ringing in them. Kiba swallowed. When he regained his breath, he closed his eyes.

He opened them and hardened his stare before saying "Naruto." There was silence. Neither one moved, just a single bead of sweat working down the left side of Kiba's face. It dangled at his chin for a couple of seconds before it dropped.

"How long?" the woman asked, squeezing her desk, trying to sound furious so she could laugh it up.

"Eight months," Kiba quickly replied. The less time he stood under a question, the less difficult it was. He was beginning to find he could stand before his mother and not care what the bloody hell she thought of him. She valued truth over everything else, except protecting her loved ones of course, but that was paramount in any family. She breathed through her nose, face contorting slightly into one of anger ready to blow open a world of hurt.

"You obviously have more to say to me than that. No person in his or her right mind puts themselves in my line of fire without there being some gruesome detail," the woman pressed. "Have sex with him yet?" Her voice was growing to the critical point, and the creaking wooden desk top only betrayed that her anger was growing and something would soon be destroyed. Kiba shrunk back just a little. "I swear, if you went all the way before telling me….You _know_ that we always have to know about relationships beforehand. We always give warnings so that the other knows you might go nuts in the middle of things, get too rough. If you hurt him and he puts you in jail, you better beg to Kami and Hell alike they never let you out." Kiba closed his eyes one more time, a tear slipping from one. Tsume knew she'd gotten where she needed to.

"No," he whispered in answer. Tsume kept up the look, but she let up on the pressure to the desk corner. Her claws had scratched in like on several other occasions. "There is more." _"Get on with it already before I throttle you for making me wait!"_ Tsume screamed in her head. Now she was just anticipating a naughty little detail that she could laugh up later. "Mom, I don't care if you beat the shit out of me," he said more definitely. His eyes held a passionate fire in them, a good sign to be sure. "I love Naruto, and nothing you say or do is going to change that. I've kept myself calm and out of trouble. Besides, we couldn't have done it even if we'd tried." Now Tsume was interested. "He's a jinchuuriki, which means we have to go through a mating ceremony before the Kyuubi will let me." His eyes closed. The brunette could barely get out the next part. "And we can't even do that…unless we have the permission of our parents." Tsume was shocked, and she let her expression go to confusion since her son's eyes were shut. _"Aw, you think I'm gonna say no and disown you. Stupid puppy."_ She fixed her expression before beginning in a flat voice.

"Kiba…" Her son's eyes opened. Yup, he thought he was going to be tossed out for this. Tsume's gaze was near indifferent. "Thank you for finally being honest with me." Her son still looked unmoved. "I've been able to smell someone else for about three months. You obviously care enough to put your safety in the clan on the line…." She smiled proudly before standing up straight and finishing with, "you two have my blessings." Kiba's expression went to one of complete shock, mouth open a bit as his body lost all of its tensions. He felt like he'd faint.

"But…aren't you going to make me continue the family line?" he asked. The woman got on an evil grin.

"You don't honestly think I'd let you and your…soon to be _mate…_off **that** easily, do you?" she asked. Kiba was just too confused to think. "You still do have to fulfill that duty. Long ago, Hana's great, great aunt developed a drug for guys like you. When you and Naruto turn twenty, it will be your duty to produce at least one heir or heiress. Whoever has to be the mommy will be for you two to decide. We have a shot for that. It was and still is rare, but the family makes no prejudice. Now go on. If you came to me so bravely, then Naruto and you must've been scared out of your minds."

"You're really just gonna let me marry him?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, you're sixteen for crying out loud," his mother spoke as she shook her head and smiled. "You're not a puppy anymore. You're capable of making a few life choices. Now go and get your Inuzuka charm on. Otherwise, you'll have nothing to keep your blondie happy. After all, _you_ have _never_ been able to make friends the cute kiddy way. Without the family charm, you'll never be able to keep your fox-boy attracted to you."

"Hey!" Kiba snapped back. "I've been romantic and comforting. You don't know jack about what we've been up to."

"I know you've kept him for eight months without having to use the horny lord of sex card, so of course I know you have more than the family charm. Don't leave yourself so open to getting riled up. But seriously, go and get ready so you don't show up like a beast ready to get lost in the throws of passion." Kiba looked at her dumbfoundedly for a few more moments before going upstairs and changing completely. He sprang out the door riding Akamaru not a minute and a half later. Hana came in the back. She had been feeding the dogs, all thirty some-odd of them. "Hey Hana, come 'ere," Tsume called in a cheery voice. Hana strode in.

"You sound almost too happy," the woman spoke as she quirked her lip and thought on it. She got on an evil stare. "You know." Tsume smiled and nodded.

"He told me straight up and everything." Hana squealed.

"Who's his boyfriend?" she asked. Tsume was silent and turned away. _"Beg,"_ she thought to herself. "Come on, please tell me!"

"Well, by tomorrow, they won't just be boyfriends," Tsume began. "They'll be mates, and it was Naruto." Hana screamed and laughed, and Tsume began barking in hilarity as well. Kurumaru covered his ears. Human women, even his mistresses, could be so obnoxious when it came to secrets. Oh the screaming was torture on his sensitive ears.

"So, guess Kiba will bring him over tomorrow to be brought into the clan?" Hana asked. Tsume stopped and froze.

"Crap, I **knew** I forgot to tell him something," the woman stammered. "Oh well, knowing Kiba, he'll bring Naruto over anyway without knowing. You might want to get the needle ready. Do we need to mix new ink?"

"Um," Hana began. "I think I have the powders and stuff together. We just need some mineral oil, oh, and a pleasure stimulant too."

"The only way non-Inuzuka's can take the pain of the process," Tsume spoke into the air. "Remember when we brought Ken into the clan for Asoka? He orgasmed twice right on the table when we put the marks on his shoulder blades." The two women laughed.

"Ya, well after Kiba breaks Naruto in, I'm sure it'll take more than just a tattoo to get him off," Hana replied.

"Well, that depends on whether or not he hurts the kid the first go around," Tsume spoke jokingly. "Oh well, I warned your brother, the rest is up to him and his brain."

Iruka had flipped out slightly less badly than Naruto first believed. He was protective and did in fact say that Kiba wasn't good enough for the blond. The brunette would have to really prove himself before the Chuunin would let his blond go off and…mate with him. After nearly a half hour of back and forth, the Inuzuka stormed into the room.

"She said yes!" he yelled. Naruto turned to him in shock. The Inuzuka boy ran up to him and hugged him intensely, tears of joy escaping his eyes. Naruto eventually hugged back. Iruka was stunned. The blond really did love the Inuzuka heir. They kissed sweetly, and he felt ashamed of himself.

"Naruto," he began softly, making the blond boy instantly look to him, blushing because of the state he was in. "It's pretty clear I can't stop your feelings…I…I wish you two a happy life together. Naruto's face lit up before Kiba stole a passionate, equally returned kiss. He picked up his blond bridal style, never once breaking from the kiss as he mounted Akamaru. They set off for the apartment with all haste. Naruto felt on top of the world being in his brunette's arms. They smiled at each other the whole way. Kiba carried him to their bed before nearly falling on top of his love and kissing him into the sheets. When they broke apart, panting from lack of oxygen, Naruto lightly pushed the brunette up so he could stand.

"I'm not releasing him, but one of Kyuubi's shadow clones will take us to some place far off," he said. Kiba nodded with a smile. He didn't have an urge to mount the blond and make love to him, for he knew the time was coming up quickly when they would be sanctioned by everyone important to be lovers and spend their lives with one another. Red chakra seeped out of Naruto and solidified into a redheaded, teenage boy taller than Kiba. He was handsome, reeked of power and finess, and had nine tails flicking behind him.

"So, you two have your guardians' permission?" he asked. When he wasn't trying to probe for treachery, Kyuubi sounded like a fellow teenager, a regular, fun-lovin' guy. Naruto nodded.

"My mom gave us her 'blessings,'" Kiba sighed. Kyuubi giggled somewhat.

"Put your hands on mine," he said as he held out one clawed hand. Naruto and Kiba smiled at each other before doing so. Kyuubi, with one hand, flipped through a few signs. "Reverse-Summoning Jutsu!" he spoke definitely. Naruto and Kiba had never gone through one, so the feeling was strange as they were pulled very quickly across space. They stopped rather dizzily on a mountain. The sun hung in the air, the far off sky beginning to gain fringes of gold and red. "Welcome to the Kaiobanmaru Volcano," Kyuubi declared happily before splitting into three. "It's not dangerously active, but it keeps the hot spring well…hot. Up that path you will find a very large, luxurious tent, and two smaller ones. You will split and go to each of the smaller ones. I'll explain the rest to you, Kiba, when we get in there. The three walked slowly, enjoying the feel of the place: the atmosphere, the song of the creatures, the impossibly green plants, the black rock. Steam poured from the almost glowing waters. "Special algae growing on the hottest rocks in the deep end provide the ethereal glow. Now, off with you two." The main Kyuubi clone went into the large tent to make sure everything was in place. His mattress had fresh, clean, silken sheets. There were oils of various scents for lubrication. The pillows were fluffed and ready. He just needed a mat he could sit on to keep watch over the proceedings.

"Alright Naruto, strip," the redhead spoke. The blond felt somewhat nervous to be completely naked in front of his inner demon, but he just tossed off his shoes, threw off his shirt, and jumped out of his pants. There was a warm tub already waiting with soaps and scent oils sitting around the rim. "You're such a nervous hypocrite," Kyuubi spoke up. "You hop into bed naked, show Kiba quite a bit, and you're worried about what I'm gonna think of the last few inches of you? A: everyone's different. B: I'm chakra. What the Hell am I gonna do?" Naruto blushed. "You're such a fox-prude." The redhead tore the boxers down and dropped his vessel into the tub.

"Hey!" Naruto growled, his eyes covered by his hair. It was quickly lifted, almost harshly as Kyuubi smoothed it between his fingers. "A haircut?"

"I said I'd prepare you, didn't I?" the fox-teen asked. He grabbed a pair of scissors and ridded his vessel's hair of shoddy, dry, curled spots. Kyuubi then grabbed a razor and spruced up what sideburns his vessel had. It became painful as the fox-teen began using his nails to pop the blond's facial acne. Soon there was blood in the water. "After some of the soaps sooth your skin, it'll clear up, and you'll forget they were ever there." Kyuubi snipped his pit hair, and to the blond's dismay, trimmed the downstairs as well. "Get over it. Your boyfriend is experiencing the same thing." Naruto blushed when he heard that. "You'll be glad when there are no tangles for his fingers to catch you in. Also, getting rid of the rougher spots will just plain make it easier for both of you. Stand," he commanded when he was done trimming. Naruto did so, the redhead quickly scanning everything. "Wash everything down, and then we'll work on the finer points."

"Strip," the redhead commanded when he came in after the brunette boy. Kiba blushed and became defensive. "He explained nothing?" Kiba eyed him suspiciously. "I'm chakra. I couldn't do any of what you're thinking even if I _did_ want to." The brunette felt more awkward than before. "Naruto's currently washing and getting spruced up too. Strip and get in the tub over there."

"Then leave and let me get," Kiba began before Kyuubi began throwing him around like a twig. His clothes were missing and he in the tub before he could verbally protest. "You perverted son of a…kah!" Kyuubi wrapped one hand around his throat, which the Inuzuka boy could not remove even with both arms.

"You can still breathe, but watch your tongue Inuzuka," the redhead spoke seriously. "I'm here to make you both feel beautiful around each other. When you leave this tent, you'll be naked as you walk to each other in the spring. All I'm doing is cleaning you up, grooming you, and adding just a few accents. Your love is experiencing the same. Don't keep him waiting." Kiba stopped struggling before looking down in shame. "It's his fault for not giving you any information. Now come on, he's probably half done by now." Kiba struggled with him the whole way as the demon undid the snarls and cut his hair, shaved him, and trimmed downstairs. "I didn't want to have to use force," Kyuubi spoke before performing a seal. Kiba's hands and legs were bound still so he could work. "I will say this, my vessel did pick a hell of a looker. As strong as you are, I'm going to warn you. Don't accidentally hurt him with it. He finds comfort in that. Did you notice how he acted when you spooned him? Strength is his allure to you. Abuse it and he will run and be terrified." Kiba took the words to heart as the Kyuubi began popping his acne. He had some on his back which hurt like a mega bitch. "I see you work out a lot. Try to make sure you shower and scrub thoroughly after that. Okay, hair washed and cut, skin free of blemishes. Scrub yourself down and then we'll continue."

Naruto rose from the tub and dried off as the fox commanded him. Kyuubi began sniffing him, everywhere. It was very strange, bordering invasive. "Mildly sweet, hints of strength and a deeper life. You smell more like a fox than you realize. This shouldn't be too hard." Kyuubi grabbed nine different oils and several bowls. "I had to help one friend; he needed thirty and some different scents to make sure we accented all the right things. _That_ was painful." Naruto, with his nose opened so much by the humidity, could smell the first. It was lavender oil. A small amount was placed where his inner arms met his body, and right below the pit on each side. On his breasts were placed two scents: ginger and a very mild scent he didn't recognize. His back and shoulders were rubbed down in a combination Kyuubi named as musk, thyme, and sea salt. On his neck, cheeks, and forehead were placed a combination of lavender and an earthy smell. It was mild and yet sharp. Kyuubi alternated between thyme and a sweeter scent, honey maybe, going down Naruto's legs, including his inner thighs. As the oil was worked in, his body began reacting as his thoughts drifted. "Don't feel embarrassed," Kyuubi spoke up. "That almost always happens, especially for this last part. Now, one thing that always attracts demon mates to each other is their blood. That scent, whether or not you believe it, is always lightly seeping from your genitals, so that is why we save this oil for last," he pointed out. "You may notice the smell before you leave this tent, but the oil helps for you to sweat, thus bringing out the scents of blood and your natural musk. He's part canine, so the same principal applies, as it will for you smelling him. Naruto felt really strange as the redhead poured some of the oil on his hands. He told Naruto to sit down and relax.

The blond bit his lip as the redhead poured a few droplets onto his erection and begin working that and the scent of lavender evenly across the flesh. It was pleasurable, and that made him feel guilty. When the redhead stopped touching his shaft, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He then placed musk on two fingers, sea salt on one, and lavender right on his sac. Naruto felt the strong hand work gently, evening and mixing the scents. When he finished with that, he used three fingers to draw lines of the scents above his pubic hair, and right along the line where Naruto's legs and pelvis met. It was also applied right down the line leading to his hole, to which he felt highly embarrassed. "I know you feel strange and guilty Naruto," Kyuubi spoke softly and comfortingly. "Demons are taught this at a very early age, so we understand that this is an honor, both for the people participating and those helping in the ritual. Generally it means the participants trust you to help them fully captivate their mates. I'm sorry I had to make you feel violated, and I hope that won't make you feel awkward around me, but you'll thank me in the morning. Now, transform," the redhead spoke abruptly. A puff of smoke appeared, and Naruto now had thick, smooth, yet wild whiskers, a red tail with a blond tip, fangs, and slight red highlights in his hair, eyebrows, and pubic hair. He was a very stunning sight that reminded Kyuubi of himself. "Okay, so now for the makeup." Naruto nodded, getting nervous now that he knew the time was coming. Kiba would see him fully, and vice versa.

The brunette had yelled his displeasure and fought with all his will as Kyuubi tried to sniff him, everywhere. Eventually, Kyuubi bound his mouth, arms, and legs. "Your boyfriend is likely already done, and because you kept fighting with me over something so trifling, you're keeping him waiting. Is that really considerate? You know he wants to join with you as much as you do." Kiba blushed and then looked down. Kyuubi used twelve different, mild scents on him. They were to make him smell wilder, stronger, protective. When Kyuubi began rubbing the same oil he'd used for Naruto on his shaft, he tried to scream and thrash. It felt good, which meant he was betraying the one he loved. "Knowing Naruto, he did the same thing," Kyuubi spoke as the brunette cried. He worked the scent of basil and musk evenly over the Inuzuka's sac, above his pubes, and in the other three same areas. "There, and I'm sorry if you felt violated, but since I'm not continuing, you should stop worrying. Now, when you see Naruto, he will have a tail, and his whiskers will be thicker, fangs sharper like you saw on him after you were buried underground. He already told you he was part fox. You're an Inuzuka, so the same principle for you, dog-boy." The redhead snapped his fingers, and Kiba had a tail, claws, wilder eyes, and longer fangs. "Now, the main colors on you are red and brown, so your makeup will be easier than Naruto's." Kiba blushed. Well, at least his boyfriend was experiencing the same torture. Kyuubi used ground up volcanic rock to darken the Inuzuka's eyelashes and brows. He used a paste made from a red nut found on the island to accent his clan markings. "Well, there you have it Mr. Inuzuka. I'll disappear as soon as you decide you're ready to begin. Now, this ritual is somewhat complicated, so I'll just tell you to follow Naruto's lead. Oh…I realize that you are the more dominant one in your relationship, but since Naruto is the jinchuuriki between you two, he has to play the role of alpha just for tonight." Kiba blushed. He'd have to…bottom? "Just do yourselves a favor and make him think he did a good job, even if it hurts a little. Also, what he does for you…is probably close to what he'll expect of you when you take your place above him. Apart from that, all I can tell you is be true, be patient, and make sure you know in your heart what you feel. When it comes to love, the brain is only good for being creative and making decisions that would only cause trouble when made by instinct."

Kiba respected the redhead, even if he still felt horrid and weird being touched in so many places by him. He couldn't believe he'd have to bottom the first time. Well, it would mean he'd know what Naruto would want. If something in particular caused him pain, he'd have a better idea on how to not cause it when he took the blond. Excitement and butterflies welled in his stomach. "Naruto is ready," Kyuubi stated. "Are you?" Kiba took small, slow breaths.

"Yes," he soon spoke. The glow in his eyes and the way he lifted himself…it made Kyuubi smile as the clone dispelled.

The redhead had been waiting for the second clone to dispel. When it had, he smiled before taking a breath. Kiba and Naruto stood in the doorways of their tents, the veil still covering them. "Come forward," the redhead called, his tone purposeful, but otherwise emotionless. Naruto and Kiba each took a small breath before pulling away the fabric and stepping out.

**Author Notes: I know, you'll shoot me for ending it here, but I'm still writing as you read. Maybe by the time you finish, a new chapter will be up. Please review.**


	7. Puppy and Kit

**Author Notes: This is not the end, but I do have to take a break and study for finals. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

The redhead had been waiting for the second clone to dispel. When it had, he smiled before taking a breath. Kiba and Naruto stood in the doorways of their tents, the veil still covering them. "Come forward," the redhead called, his tone purposeful, but otherwise emotionless. Naruto and Kiba each took a small breath before pulling away the fabric and stepping out.

The steam freshly wafted into their faces. Naruto and Kiba stepped onto the shores. The brunette was stunned. Naruto with a tail was even cuter, even more delectable. He was the kind of thing that should be carved out of stone immediately. That face was one Kiba would never let out of his memory. Naruto was nervous, but then he smiled when he realized Kiba liked what he saw. The blond saw Kiba's entirety, neither of them yet aroused, the beauty too much for lust to get a hold. Kiba looked…more limber, stronger, wilder. If it weren't for the curious allure the blond had, he'd almost be afraid to approach. "Meet in the center," Kyuubi called out. The boys looked down as they stepped into the hot water. It didn't burn, but it was hotter than the average bath. They looked at each other, slowly making their way to the center as they gazed. The other's movements were captivating. Naruto was nervous, lithe, and almost hypnotized. Kiba looked curious, wanting to arrive quicker. His muscles flexed as he moved through the water. It was only about hip deep in the part where they were going. As they got closer, they noticed the other's scent. Naruto smelled sweet, innocent, and calm. Kiba smelled wild, dominant, protective, and anxious. When they were a few feet apart from each other, they noticed all the curves, the muscles, every little feature. Kiba got lost in his love's eyes. They were almost electric blue. The blond's tail swayed, the long appendage accenting his thin frame. Kiba looked wild, to the point where Naruto wondered if Kyuubi _had_ done something. "Stop!" the redhead called, gaining both boys' attention. They were merely inches from each other. It was scary. How had they gotten there? They couldn't remember.

"You, my Jinchuuriki, Naruto," the redhead began. "Examine your intended. Notice how his body reacts to your touches. Feel the strength of his muscles, the power in his heartbeat." The blond felt strange and wonderful. Kiba was a rock under his hand, and yet his fingers could just glide. He had a strongly-built frame. It didn't curve as much as Naruto's did. "Now, allow Kiba to do the same." The blond removed his hands reluctantly. He felt Kiba place one hand on his cheek, and he felt a spark rip through his body and moaned. It was embarrassing. Kiba began rubbing his whiskers front to back, the small, smooth hairs providing little if any friction. Naruto mewed. It felt comforting, loving. When the brunette rubbed in a small upward arc, he got another lustful plea. "Yes, his whiskers pleasure him just as your clan markings do." Naruto felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't touched them, never noticed. "Notice how he reacts to you. You may not fully embrace, but you know full well what I mean. Your intended wants more of the gestures, to sink into them." Kiba felt Naruto's body push into his touches, subtly, trying to gain more feeling. The blond's body had a near feminine curve, but the muscles in his abdomen discredited any such claim. Naruto trained so hard that he had no fat, and it was complete, so the muscle never bulked, just slowly stacked up in layers, toned so wonderfully and strongly. "Come together, be close without holding." Kiba felt Naruto take his hands and put them at their sides. His blond was shorter than he, and he curved exactly against him. When Kiba looked into those blue eyes, he saw love, happiness, relief. It wouldn't be too much longer.

"Naruto, you may begin forging your promises upon your partner's body," Kyuubi spoke up. Kiba didn't know what the fox meant as his blond backed up and let go of his hands. Naruto's left hand had grown claws. Now he felt worried; there was definitely going to be a cut. He gulped, and Naruto gave him a reassuring look before he placed his claws right above his stomach, fingers spread a bit. They began moving down. Kiba hissed.

"Aaagh! Mph!" the brunette whined in a closed mouth. As the endorphins began trickling down though, the pain moved over to a subtle pleasure. "Uunnn," he groaned as the blond finished, trails of red slowly trickling down the Inuzuka's stomach and legs. Kiba shivered before watching his blond drop to one knee, possibly holding himself up a bit, and wrap his arms around the Inuzuka's waist.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko, have begun pledging your life to Kiba Inuzuka. You have opened the wounds which represent the five pillars of a strong relationship. Close them by cleaning them with your tongue, going from left to right, showing your promise to uphold these aspects as you begin a new life with your intended. The first wound represents loyalty, the second compassion, the third patience, the fourth trust, and the final one love," Kyuubi spoke just as he had when he first explained things to Naruto. The blond brought himself closer to Kiba before starting at the bottom of his leftmost cut. Kiba felt his tongue…hot, moist, and strong, begin pressing against the wound. At first the cut stung and felt sore, but Kiba's endorphins eventually changed it all to pleasure. The brunette breathed as calmly as he could, clenching his fists from time to time, mewling his pleasure occasionally too. As Naruto moved upward, he had to pull against Kiba. The saliva he'd left behind cooled slightly, the blood clotting. The other trails oozed slowly. When Naruto had reached the end of the third cut, Kiba's endorphins began to wear off. The end of the fourth cut was back to being sore, and the entire time the blond was cleaning the fifth cut, Kiba had to hold back his growls and whimpers. So, that was why the order was the way it was. You didn't always recognize love as being the best thing for you, but it was, and trust could always be a double-edged sword. The pain and pleasure both symbolized what a real relationship would be like. He felt Naruto let off and rise. There was a tiny bit of blood in the corner of his mouth. That taste had to be awful. He was an Inuzuka, so blood to an extent tasted good.

"Kiba Inuzuka, your intending, Naruto, has promised for you these aspects upon your body. Do you accept the advances of your intending alpha?" Kyuubi asked. Kiba still felt awkward hearing that, and the blush on his blond's cheeks told him they both knew tonight was going to be a one-time strange-fest.

"Yes," the brunette replied, still staring into his love's electric-blue eyes.

"Then return the gesture; make the same wound and clean it as I previously instructed Naruto." Kiba nodded. He felt his claws elongate on his left hand. It must have just been engraved somewhere in his instincts. He lifted his hand to Naruto's stomach before looking him in the eyes.

"Sorry," he spoke quietly before raking down slowly. Kiba wanted to make sure the wounds were shallow and wouldn't get infected, so slowly he went. Naruto whined, tensing his muscles in pain at first. Kiba knew the endorphins would soon kick in though. When his blond relaxed, he finished and removed his claws.

"From left to right," Kyuubi began, "loyalty, compassion, patience, trust, and finally love." Kiba sat up on his knees and tried to work as quickly and gently as he could. The red he saw hurt him inside. Kiba vowed to never injure his kitsune in the future. His tongue tasted of nothing but iron, the guilt weighing so much. When the blond mewed out in pleasure, he decided he'd give his love as much as he could before the endorphins wore off. When he moved onto the second wound, he noticed a subtly sweet taste. It reminded Kiba of why he was doing this: to forever be with the man he loved. The brunette began feeling tired as he finished the third. His jaws hurt somewhat, but he pressed through. Naruto gave an occasional hiss on the final wound, and Kiba tried his best to just finish.

The brunette didn't know what to think of the taste in his mouth. It was sweet and yet bitter. Cutting his love made him feel abusive, and liking the taste of his blood from those same wounds just made his insides twist. When he connected eyes with his blond though, all he could find was that goofy, happy smile only Naruto could make. "Naruto," Kyuubi began, "as your intended has promised you in return for what you promised _him,_ you may proceed. Hold him faithfully, and submerge him for a moment. Kiba, when you arise, you will do the same in turn. Begin." Kiba took a small breath as his love took his hand and waist. He was dipped backward, holding his nose shut as best he could. It felt like forever being held underwater, but when he broke the surface, it felt almost like a new day. "You have awoken to a new life which will soon begin for you. Bring your intended into the light as well." Naruto gave him a loving smile as his brunette took his hand and waist. The lithe form almost threatened to slip from Kiba's arm as he bent the blond backwards, steadying him so he would not fall. When Naruto came back up and took a couple breaths, they both realized something. The person staring back was the person who would wake up with him every day. This was the face that each of them would forever commit to memory. They were too close to avoid kissing just once…light, passionate, and chaste.

"Kiba, Naruto," Kyuubi began again, "step before me at the edge of this pool." The two boys walked/pushed towards the redhead. The water deepened just a bit here, coming to about mid-waist on Naruto. "You who have promised eternal connection before me, have my blessings to complete the rituals which will bind you together as mates. Naruto, as alpha and intending of Kiba, bite and make your claim." The brunette's breath hitched. No, he couldn't return this one. _I won't hurt him again._ Naruto took hold of his hand and smiled.

"You won't hurt me," he spoke softly, lovingly. "If we're always together, then what does it matter that you bite me one time? It won't have to happen again if we can finish now." His brunette was stunned for a second, but he nodded. He turned his head away a bit as Naruto gained slightly higher ground. The blond hugged him lovingly before opening his mouth. Kiba wanted to scream when he felt knife-like fangs slice into him, but his lungs would yield no air. All he could feel was the warmth trickling down his chest and abdomen until an almost burning warm entered his body at the sight of the wound. Kiba turned with a tear in his left eye to see a mix of blue and red chakras surrounding his wound, going into him. The pain was leaving as the cuts closed. It felt extremely strange to have teeth moving out of healed wounds. Everything was tender and sore. He looked at Naruto like he would faint. The blond smiled apologetically and mewed. "I'm sorry I had to, but I don't want to have to do it twice to you. Please Kiba, don't give up. It hurts just as much for me to put these wounds on you. Only once…only once," he whispered.

"Kiba," Kyuubi began soothingly. "I congratulate you on not screaming. We do not blame you if you do not have the heart to harm your loved one, but consider this: your mate will have to do this all again, including biting you, if you turn back now. Take your time to think. The wound is healed. Naruto sealed it with our chakra, as you will do when you bite, allowing your chakra to heal your partner even as your teeth still reside there. If you have any doubts about your love for Naruto, turn back now. You will forever ruin my vessel should you finish and later betray. If you know in your heart that your love is true, and you have the will to go on, to finish, then bite and forever pledge your life to Naruto Uzumaki. Should you choose to bite, neither of your bites may be cleaned until morning, after you have joined and rested, awoken to your new lives. Take your time." Kiba nodded. His blond looked so happy, while he just felt guilty and sore. Kiba's beta said he felt guilty too, but receiving what he needed and had for so long wanted. That must've been why he could still smile. The brunette, an Inuzuka in general, was not one to disappoint. He took his blond quickly by the waist, surprising Naruto before digging his teeth painfully into the flesh and muscle. The taste itself gave the dog-boy pain. All he could think about…was for it to end. Naruto whimpered, and so he caressed the boy's back comfortingly as he forced his chakra to flow down his teeth. All the while, Kiba was crying silently. Naruto turned his head slowly. He seemed to be crying tears of joy more than anything else.

"I…have a mate," he whispered. Kiba took those words to heart. Mate, spouse, lover, life partner…the brunette was all of this and a best friend. It rang in his head as he stayed still and healed the oozing cuts. When the blood stopped flowing, he removed his teeth, to which Naruto moaned. He nearly stumbled and fell, but Kiba held him up faithfully.

"As I, Youko, Kyuubi no Kitsune, have witnessed the marking before me, I now allow my vessel to take his place by his intended and consummate the mating. Rise from the water and join together in the tent where none will disturb you," the redhead declared proudly. The two boys rinsed their mouths before kissing deeply and happily.

Naruto gained a new glow in his eyes. His brunette hadn't failed him. Kiba was his, and vice versa. "I'm not alone," he spoke quietly. Kiba wrapped his arms around his mate's waist to the small of his back and stared into those warm, blue eyes. His reply was wordless, merely a nuzzling before the two got out of the water and walked silently to the large tent.

Kyuubi watched as they went, serene and calm, his vessel in an equilibrium the redhead had never seen before. He could feel himself resonating more with the blond. The fox felt proud. Sure, Naruto wasn't _his_ kit, but hey, _he'd_ raised the boy.

The two found a large bed on one side and a tub on the other. The sheets appeared to be made of silk. Everything seemed dream-like. Kyuubi had given them a private area with the most lavish setting. "It's amazing," Naruto breathed. All the reds and oranges made him feel internally warm.

"Well?" Kiba asked with a smile. "Are you going to leave me standing here foxy, or are you going to make us both feel on top of the world?" Naruto blushed, but he smirked back before dominantly taking hold of his brunette and moving them to the bed. Kiba fell on his back like he knew would be necessary. He gripped at his mate's back and deepened the kiss. Naruto swayed above him before they both had to take a few breaths. Their tails flicked and swished lightly. Kiba looked ready to almost kill something, and his blond, oh he looked needy. Damn the stupid rule about strength dominance. They were both hard, but neither had taken the time to look or feel. Naruto knew this much: they were both males, and therefore, what they were doing was unusual. In all the times he'd heard of male-female sex, there was no mention of oils, outside substances, or any sort of "helpers." While it was humiliating to think about it, the blond knew that foreign objects entering the lower regions felt painful, and usually, they didn't fit. His first fight with Kakashi had taught him that. He couldn't change the size of his…self, but Kiba's hole, _that_ could be stretched, sort of. There were various colors, apparent fragrances. Kiba tipped his head back and read. "Just choose something subtle," he spoke a bit gruffly. "I don't know about you, but I have been dreaming of this for quite some time…except, things were just a bit different." Naruto smirked.

"Really?" he asked huskily. "I was thinking we just start and go until we give out." Kiba rolled his eyes and smiled. He pointed to the tea-colored oil on his left. It smelled the way it looked, like a forest, earthen. "Well well well Naruto, you never fail to impress me." Naruto tracked Kiba's eyes to his own lower regions. He blushed madly. "What? You have nothing to be embarrassed about." That only made things worse.

"You are so mine," Naruto replied with a glint of mischievous intent. He tackled his brunette and kissed him more fiercely than ever before. Their hips rubbed together as well, making both boys moan. "See, we both have our…_weak_ spots," the blond spoke, emphasizing his words by more fervently grinding his lover. Kiba suppressed a moan, but he smirked. He bit back a growl, his eyes going wide as he felt something press against his nether regions. Naruto looked apologetic, but the movement didn't stop, and so the brunette moaned his displeasure. Well, if the blond had been serious about just starting, then Kiba would be in _extreme_ pain. It was enlightening on some level though; if he wasn't careful and slow about things tomorrow, he'd _really_ hurt Naruto. "Try not to be so tense," Naruto told him comfortingly.

"Ya," Kiba replied softly. Naruto felt the crushing force on his finger decrease, and so he began sliding the slickened digit in and out, slowly. Kiba definitely looked like he felt weird. It made Naruto want to break into hysterical laughter. After a short while, the task was easier. Well, one finger was definitely not as big around as his member, so Naruto began inserting a second. His mate groaned and clenched his teeth. Naruto knew it had to hurt, so he stopped before leaning down and sucking on his brunette's neck. Kiba whimpered slightly before an appreciative growl took its place. When his blond began moving his fingers again, Kiba just concentrated on the affectionate sucking and licking. There was a difference between dominating nips and what Naruto gave him. His were all about pleasuring; the bites probably wouldn't bruise at all. Dominant males tended to nip both to cause pleasure and to lay claim. The marks would mean the beta was seeing someone, and no one else was to touch. He smiled before a third finger entered him, Naruto entering a scissoring motion.

Kiba felt himself stretching a little with every movement, and his blond soon began scissoring his insides, expanding them further. Soon the sensation bled into a very strange pleasure. Maybe it was because his instincts knew. At least Naruto was gentle. His kisses were too, sweet and chaste. The blond felt that Kiba probably wouldn't stretch too much more, thus, he began removing his fingers entirely. His brunette groaned and looked at him in an awkward curiosity. The blond went and reopened the bottle of oil before pouring some on his softened shaft. It only took a few strokes and staring at his mate to get him fired back up. Kiba looked worried.

Well, Naruto looked like a fine piece of mate, but Kiba had to bottom. _I'll be fine,_ he told himself. _I'm bigger than him anyway._ By about an inch and a half in length and a bit of girth, yes, Kiba was the larger male, but that didn't calm him completely. He laid back and bared his neck, finding his blond smiling at him as he crawled above him. Naruto leaned down and licked one of his brunette's hardened nipples, causing Kiba to moan lightly at first before being fervently sucked on. "Ungh, Naru-to," he gasped. It was then that he felt his lover's member begin pushing into his hole lightly. Naruto's actions were choppier, the new pleasure foreign and overwhelming for him. Kiba gripped the sheets. Naruto was not by any means huge, but that didn't mean he didn't **feel** huge. "Agh, damn," the brunette growled. Naruto stopped before whimpering in apology. Kiba wasn't angry, just frustrated. He took a few deep breaths before telling Naruto to continue.

"Mmm, Ki…Kiba," the blond whispered as he pushed further, slowly. He felt surprisingly warm, and the pressure on his cock was immense; Naruto felt like he could barely breathe. They stopped one more time before completely burying the blond within his mate. They stopped, panting, Kiba's head thrown back, his chest beginning to sheen. Naruto shivered. When their eyes met again, they couldn't help but lovingly kiss. Kiba wrapped his arms around his blond's back and deepened the action before lightly growling. His blond looked nervous as he gained a grip on the Inuzuka's muscular behind. Naruto found pulling out had its own difficulties, and Kiba groaned before the direction was reversed again. He wrapped his legs around the blond's smaller waist before beginning a new kiss. Naruto's tail cradled him by the small of his back, and so Kiba did the same around the other side. They couldn't be closer, so Naruto began moving. The feeling was strange, almost as though he was separated in two. Naruto's body seemed to move of its own accord as his brunette adjusted to him, and his mouth and brain felt the intensity of their kiss. Kiba's lips were slightly rough, and as the dance got lusty, his tongue became wild, almost impossible to keep up with. They explored before taking a few breaths, Naruto beginning to thrust harder. Everything was getting hotter, sweatier, and the smells became stronger. Both boys could smell each other's blood, and the oils seemed to intensify everything further. It felt like fire.

Kiba began growling, so his blond quickened and thrust harder still. They looked feral and yet still focused. "Kiba," Naruto panted. He felt something against his stomach, and he reached down to find Kiba's member pressing hot against his abs, the friction from his thrusting causing much needed stimulation. The blond grabbed it and pumped, causing Kiba to whine and thrust into his hand. They both moaned before pressing on. Kiba felt a pressure inside himself, and he gripped at Naruto more. His blond felt himself winding tighter and tighter. It felt so right, so intense, and the brunette threw his head back as his first release began.

"Aangh, nnngh, uh, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he dug his fingers into Naruto's back. There'd surely be marks, but his claws were retracted. His blond felt the pressure increase further as a hot liquid flowed over his hand and shot onto his abs and his mate. He howled, frightened of it himself as his inner pressure relieved itself. Naruto could feel a hot liquid inside Kiba as they panted and slowly climbed back down from the high. They stared at each other, shock and some profound happiness showing on their faces. Naruto leaned his head down and slowly took Kiba's lips in his own, making affectionate mews unconsciously. He felt like two people, but now wasn't the time to sort out his jumbled mind. The two laid down on their sides, shivering as the fox-boy's member slid out of Kiba. They kissed lovingly and held each other. Kiba drew the sheets over them before nipping at his blond's lips a bit. "Thanks," he said with a smile. His blond could only nod as he felt the top of his head being rubbed. The fox side of him made the action lull him to sleep. Kiba watched his blond curl up a bit into his chest and held him protectively; he fell asleep not long after.

Kyuubi felt his jinchuuriki's fear and confusion, but he was proud of Naruto and the brunette. "I only know of two other matings that went so smoothly for a jinchuuriki," he blurted with a smile. "Good night Naruto," the redhead spoke into the air before entering a meditative trance until morning.

**Author Notes: There, you have your lemon, and for those who asked, yes, there will be eventual mpreg. I have honors geometry homework I put off for you, so you better be thankful and review!!!!!**


	8. Assimilation and Acceptance

**Author Notes: Hey everyone, glad to here back from all of my reviewers. Here's your new chapter.**

* * *

Kyuubi awoke to the warmth of sunrise on his face. His chakra clone would still be stable for another seven hours, so there was no reason to shake the boys up. "I am happy for you Naruto," he spoke into the air. "The Inuzuka boy will be your rock and comfort, and you will be the thing which he desires to protect and love. Even if the village turned on you, Kiba would protect you. I am glad I left you in his care." The fox decided to change into his animal form and sunbathe on the dry sand until his vessel and mate woke up. He hummed his delight as he shut his eyes and lazed about.

Naruto yawned as his eyes cracked open. He could hear the sounds of the wind in the trees, the insects, and birds waking up. Nature brought him an inexplicable calm which the boy believed could be attributed to his fox side. He felt arms wrapped around his back and cradling his head, and he turned to find his tattooed brunette calmly sleeping and holding him close. When Naruto noticed they were both naked and so intimately close, he blushed and almost tried to struggle out. Memories of the night before flashed into his head. Suddenly, it wasn't so embarrassing or weird. Kiba had accepted him, so there wasn't anything to hide. The blond boy nuzzled in more, enjoying the protective scent of his alpha. It was funny…Kiba had seemed to enjoy his position very much toward the end. It wasn't meant to be though; the fox-boy was far more submissive. Naruto only sought stability; Kiba, well, he didn't know what Kiba wanted exactly out of the relationship, but he was the more commanding one.

The brunette had kept his breathing and heart rate in check when he felt his blond wake up. He smiled inwardly; Naruto was adorable and all his. Kiba had almost lost it when his blond frantically scrambled before stopping and settling back in. Inuzukas were never shy in bed, or so his family members said. Naruto was so goofy and genuine when he acted shy. Tonight would be fun for the brunette. "Morning Fox-Boy," Kiba spoke as he lightly opened his eyes. Naruto picked his head up with a smile before his brunette began rubbing at the top of his blond mane. "You really are part canine," Kiba joked as he watched his fox press and squirm, smiling under the sensations. He acted like young dogs did to ear scratching, eagerly pressing into the touch to gain more feeling. Naruto blushed as he humbly smiled. Kiba wrapped his arms passionately around the blond before lovingly kissing him, only lightly sucking and pressing with his tongue, bringing his blond into a light rhythm before a shadow came over their forms. Kiba opened an eye and found Kyuubi in the entryway. The sheet still covered them above the waist, so he just stopped and tipped his head in the direction of the fox-demon.

"Congratulations you two," the redhead said sweetly. He smiled happily at Naruto. "Unfortunately, you can't stay in paradise forever," he said as he tossed them a black washcloth. "Come out, wash the bites, and then we have to get back to Konoha before the sun comes up." Kiba carried an embarrassed blond around his waist out to the water where he found a very red face trying to stare at him angrily.

"Here, I'll clean you up first," the brunette spoke. Naruto stood in the warm water and cringed as the crusted blood slowly washed away. Kiba seemed surprised when he found a pair of red Inuzuka fangs staring at him where he had bitten Naruto. They were closer together, and around them was a ring of his teeth marks, the skin just as smooth, but lighter than the rest. He felt proud, because no one would ever be able to look and say the blond wasn't taken. Naruto was Inuzuka property now, and vice versa. Property…it wasn't the right word, but the fox-boy belonged to him as Kiba did in return to Naruto. The marks he found on himself were no less proof. He found an orange-red circle with nine spiraled sections and the kanji for 'treasured.' The same line of teeth marks was apparent as well. "Wow," he breathed. The moment was short lived though as Kyuubi called for them to come back to the tent and dress. Naruto walked with a strange stillness, his ninja nerves not on edge like they used to be. Kyuubi could feel it from inside the cage. Everything was lighter, softer, calmer, and most of all, constant. Naruto had gained inner peace for the first time in his life. With this, Kyuubi knew a good life was ahead for his vessel; and, it meant that now the two could resonate more. After some intense training, the fox would be able to teach the blond one of his techniques.

The two placed their hands on Kyuubi's and were teleported back to Naruto's apartment. Said fox-demon soon disappeared in a puff of smoke as the chakra ran out, and all was still. They sat down on the bed and simply stared at each other before Naruto began kissing his lover and mate. Kiba understood his canine signals, and he made sure Naruto knew he was wanted. He rubbed the thin whisker lines adorning his blond's cheek, causing a light mew to come through as their lips caressed each other. Kiba nuzzled him, held him by the small of his back, and licked his neck loyally. Everything he did had a purpose to cater to Naruto's fox instincts. While the blond didn't want to admit it, he indeed acted like a fox. At least now he had someone who'd be able to understand what he meant. "We should probably shower before we go to your place," Naruto mumbled after being held lovingly for a while. Kiba grimaced before smirking.

"A guilt trip mixed with mischievous intent?" he asked slyly. "You little stinker." Naruto blushed as his pants got ripped down. "I'll go turn on the water." They kicked off their shoes, and Naruto finished undressing as Kiba turned the shower on. It was the one slightly luxurious thing in his apartment, a shower built for three. When the blond walked in, it was obvious his brunette was trying to impress him, holding himself just the right way to appear strong, sexy, and ready if the blond was. He'd just have to wait until bedtime. Naruto kissed him lightly before pulling the glass door shut, the steam beginning to gather. "Well, you get what you give," the brunette spoke back.

"Ha ha, now, before I end up mauled by your family and or chased out of Konoha, I think I'd like to be clean…you too," Naruto spoke, pressing an index finger into Kiba's chest just to emphasize. The brunette smiled and kissed his lover comically before the two washed themselves and each other down. They dressed and began making the trek off to the Inuzuka household while the sun was still set. Perched high up and invisible against the dark blue sky however, was an ANBU agent. He muttered to himself before disappearing, off to deliver a message.

The two boys stepped in silently before laying down on the couch in front of the tv. They kissed and held each other and decided to just rest until Tsume came down. She and Hana were there sooner than Kiba had expected. The lights turned on, and Kiba looked up to find his mother smiling at him, his sister glad to see him home too. Naruto sat up too and became nervous when the women's stares turned to him, but they seemed to be warm and greeting. "Well, aren't you two a sight," the matriarch began. "All cozy and waiting, and you didn't even come to wake up either of us, Kiba?" Her son rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, you said you were going to mate with him." Both boys blushed. "Let's see some marks."

"Mom, are you…" he began. The woman nodded expectantly. Naruto seemed to not be sure of the situation. "It's fine; she's just in your face a lot." Kiba and his blond undid their jackets and took off their shirts.

"Nice," Hana spoke. Tsume nodded to herself.

"So, bound in blood, bitten, and bed-ridden…now we just have to give you the clan markings and all is well," Tsume spoke.

"How?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ever gotten a tattoo?" the mother asked back. Naruto shook his head. "Well, that's how." Kiba's eyes went wide when he saw his sister plugging in the electric needle. "Now, you can get the markings anywhere that's relatively visible or can be revealed in public. Most just get it on their cheeks, but you can have them on your stomach, hips, legs, forehead, shoulders, arms…your choice." Naruto knew the one place he didn't want that needle. His cheeks were too sensitive.

"I guess, just put them on my upper back," the blond replied.

"You sure?" the woman asked. "That's the one that takes the longest…most amount of area." Naruto nodded. When Kiba held him close, that was where his strong arm cradled the blond. It made him feel like there was more proof that they were together. "Lay face down on the couch and Hana can get started. Hopefully she'll be done by breakfast. Speaking of which, Kiba, get a pair of steaks from the freezer and set them out to thaw. Then you can clean the dog yard, wash up, and then if Hana isn't done yet, sit and watch." Kiba sighed before walking off. Naruto looked between Tsume and Hana nervously. "Lay down on your stomach," the mother spoke, some really subtle hint of command in her voice. The blond did almost instantly, piquing Tsume's interest. "Just say when you need a break." Naruto hummed back to confirm. Hana attached the ink vial and settled next to her new brother-in-law before getting in position. She first traced a general outline using a soft coal stick. Naruto propped his chin on his hands and relaxed as best he could. He heard the buzzing and felt Hana's hand stretch the skin so it was tight and even. The pain from the quickly stabbing needle was very sharp, and he winced as he felt the pain begin moving. A tear came to his eye as the older woman traced the outline. Tsume was impressed. The boy hadn't cried out like most others did.

"It helps to talk while Hana works," she began. "It gets your mind off the pain a bit." The blond nodded and winced as Hana began again. "In the ink is a special chemical which heightens the pleasure receptors in your nerves. While we're born with the marks, yours will work the same way." Naruto nodded. "So, you guys went eight months?" Tsume asked, receiving another nod in return. "That's a lot longer than most wait. So, was my son an animal as usual, or did Kiba actually act like a man?"

"Well, ngh…he was, romantic, harsh sometimes, a softy…. He was sneaky and a jerk a couple times, but he always apologized. Kiba…actually understands me. I probably sound like some stupid movie girl right now."

"Well, it's what everyone feels," Tsume replied calmly. "Whether or not you talk about it is your own choice. I take it he proposed to you first?" Naruto blushed.

"He asked if we could _ouch,_ go on a date, on the night of my birthday, right when the fireworks were going up for the Kyuubi festival," Naruto replied. "I didn't know what to do, so I said yes. He had to lie to you a lot, making up stories about going out with the guys or being on missions. I'm sorry I was the reason for that."

"Don't worry about it," the matriarch replied. "While I value honesty in the highest regard, love is love, and it makes you do stupid things, compromise certain values, and I have to forgive him for that." Naruto smiled and laughed a bit before Hana went over a particularly sensitive nerve. He groaned and whined a bit, a tear slipping from his eye. "You want a break?" the woman asked. The way the blond sounded, it was unmistakably canine, whimpering. Naruto shook his head.

"The first one is almost done," Hana spoke as she wiped away some blood and ink. She needed a new reservoir though, giving the blond a reprieve. Kiba came back inside, going straight to the bathroom as Hana began again. She rubbed the first mark, to which Naruto mewed and almost moaned. He blushed fiercely. "It will be extra sensitive for about a day or two," she spoke. While the blond couldn't see it, Tsume looked curious. Her son had apparently found someone with a canine affinity like the clan. It was different though. Naruto acted like a fox, not a wolf. She'd have to make sure of a couple things before she completely let her guard down. Kiba came in, and the two boys smiled at each other. He did seem infatuated with her son.

The second mark was no less painful, but Naruto and Hana sighed happily when it was completed. The blond put on his shirt and shivered before Kiba kissed him. "Welcome to the family," he spoke. Naruto rubbed his cheek against Kiba's and hugged him.

"Thanks," he spoke softly. At least Naruto seemed to be fully in love with Kiba. They sat down for steak and eggs, finishing before Tsume made an announcement.

"You'll be staying here tonight," she spoke up. "Now, I'd be surprised if Lady Tsunade didn't have a mission for you guys, so go meet up with your teams." Hana waved the boys goodbye as they walked off the estate. "That was interesting," the mother spoke into the air.

"You noticed too?" her daughter asked. Tsume nodded. "Naruto's a total fox. It's probably because of the Kyuubi, but he seems fine otherwise. I almost laughed when I heard him whimper."

"From what I observed, Blondie's the submissive, but I don't really know what to think about this," Tsume began. "If Naruto is beginning to lose control of the demon, then I can't just let Kiba screw around with him. I need to tell the other elders about them, but we should probably keep an eye out." Kurumaru walked down the stairs and yawned.

"Ah, let 'em be," the black beast told his master. "The Uzumaki boy is very submissive both in scent and action. He means no threat even if he acts strangely. Naruto seemed to respond quickly to your command, and he acts as though Kiba is a source of life for him. His actions spoke only of joy and a will to please and obey. Unless he sprouts a tail and starts howling at the moon, his fox-instincts mean nothing. His chakra level is only slightly above Kiba's normal level. The demon fox doesn't influence him as much as you think."

"Still," Tsume replied. "We'll see how things go."

"See ya," Kiba spoke before chastely kissing his blond and running off to meet with his team. Naruto started running towards where Sakura, Kakashi, and he usually met. The pink-haired girl stood there as usual waiting for him and their dead-late teacher.

"Hey Naruto," she spoke with a smile. The boy grinned with a giggle. "You look like you have some dirty little secret…." She spoke, walking up to the blond slowly. "Tell!" she yelled, still grinning slyly. Naruto's pearly whites showed even more.

"Well," he began. "If you put me down Sakura, I might show ya." The girl complied reluctantly and set the boy back on his feet. He carefully started taking off his shirts. "You pervert!" she screamed. "I have no interest in your body. You little slime ball!" Naruto dodged her punch by a hair.

"You've got it all wrong Sakura!" he yelled, trying to calm her down. "Look at my back." The girl stopped, temple pulsing in fury. The boy shivered as he finished removing his undershirt. He turned around…and silence. Sakura stared before walking up to her teammate. "Kiba's family took me in…cause, you know."

"You told them?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Well, we kinda, made things permanent," Naruto continued, turning with a blush. His hand came to rest next to the mark near his shoulder. "It means we…paired up." Naruto was such a shy little thing when he wanted to be.

"Wow," Sakura replied as she looked at the red fangs. "So how is he?" she asked slyly. Naruto blushed beet red and started yelling at her for being a pervert.

"You don't just up and ask that you little skank!" the blond yelled. He threw his top back on, huffed, and turned away from his pink-haired teammate.

"While I'd love to watch the both of you fight over peeking into Naruto's love interests, we have a mission to do," Kakashi spoke, the man reading his book on top of a fence. The two were surprised to find the man there. "We are to capture some bandits who have been harassing travelers up the main road. If we're quick I'll buy lunch." Naruto grinned and started sprinting away, Sakura not far behind.

"What are you waiting for sensei?!" the blond called. The man sighed, closed his book, and started up the road as well. Their mission was going to be short _and_ easy. "Only bandits, what a joke." Naruto smiled as he jumped over the trees, free as a bird. Kakashi noticed the uplift in his movement. Nothing would ruin the blond's day.

In spite of finding the bandits in the middle of an attack on passerby, the job went smoothly. Naruto, even with his back giving him fits, crushed one of the swifter ones into the dirt. Kakashi and Sakura found the other three a mere chore. "Well done you three," Tsunade told them when they came back. "Quick mission completion paired with total success, that's a bit unusual." The Hokage handed them their pay before they all went off to do their own things.

Kiba's mission was a fast one too: find some old lady's bracelet out on the road. All it took was following the scent of her odious perfume. After getting back, he sniffed around for his blond, Tsunade mentioning that everyone was already done with missions. "Found ya," the brunette said happily as he caught the scent trail. It didn't take long to pick up on the scent of ramen, but when he busted into the stand, Naruto wasn't there. "Huh?" he asked into the air. The trail ended right there.

"Hey!" Naruto spoke, scaring Kiba as he turned and found the blond hanging upside down off the awning. He began laughing and scratching the back of his head as he jumped down. Kiba growled at him in annoyance. "Gotta run."

"Get back here Narutooo!" Kiba yelled before chasing after the blond. His trail brought them back to the estate where Kiba began catching up. Akamaru came running out of the house and tackled Naruto, pinning him on the ground and licking his face. "Hehehehe, nice Akamaru," Kiba spoke as his blond struggled to keep the hound's tongue and face away from him.

"Argh, ack, dog slobber!" Naruto yelled, wiping his face with his sleeve. Kiba snuck up in front of him, shockingly taking his blond by the lips as soon as they were uncovered. Naruto's eyes went wide before he melted in his mate's arms. Kiba lightly traced where he knew the clan markings had been placed upon his blond. He sweetly carried said blond inside and sat down on the couch with him. Naruto nested in his lap and smiled up at him.

"Back already boys?" Tsume asked from upstairs, receiving an affirmative reply from Kiba. She came down to find them watching TV silently, her son petting his content blond's head softly. "Go out and train. You're not gonna sit around all day, no matter how much you try to play the cute card." Kiba slumped as Naruto got up, but they went outside, and soon the sounds of clanging shuriken could be heard. Tsume watched from the window as her son chased his blond around.

There wasn't a huge amount of effort going on except to be accurate, but as Naruto got bored, he decided to pick up the pace. "Getting serious?" Kiba asked as he noticed he had to begin running. His blond just smiled and chucked four shuriken his way, Kiba dodging successfully despite the surprise. He moved in for hand-to-hand combat, and the punches went flying, some missing, others blocked. Naruto did a back handspring and bolted off to the side before darting back in with shuriken in hand. "As if," Kiba spoke as he ducked and threw his own.

As the blond went down from getting caught on his legs by the blades, he disappeared. "Can't catch me," Naruto yelled from above. With a clone, he began forming a Rasengan as he careened downward. It didn't take much for Kiba to dodge, but he watched as the jutsu essentially destroyed the area it had struck. "It's not like I'm trying," the fox-boy spoke as he turned. Kiba became irked and swooped in at him. The duel became more intense as he began putting power behind his punches and using Fang Over Fang. Another half hour passed like this, and soon the sky began to redden as it prepared for sunset. Since Naruto could keep pace even at this rate, Kiba decided to pop a single soldier pill.

"Aren't you getting a bit carried away?" the blond asked as he watched Kiba's claws and fangs elongate. The brunette grinned slyly and took his stance, allowing Naruto to quickly prepare. He was much faster now, and Naruto couldn't completely block the punches, diverting them off to the side as best he could. As he sprang backwards, Kiba caught him, pinning Naruto's arms to the ground as he sat on the boy's stomach. The blond cringed, the grip being tighter than he'd like. Kiba let go and kissed him before helping him up.

"Good job boys," Tsume called from the window. "We've got dinner almost ready, so come in and wash up a bit." The boys nodded before heading inside. Naruto thanked Tsume and Hana for the food before digging in: twice baked potatoes, marinated steak, a salad, steamed carrots, and some sliced fruit all sitting on the table. Kiba laughed as he watched and picked at his own plate. "Slow down Naruto," Tsume laughed. "There's plenty, and you'll give yourself a hernia that way." The blond blushed and slowed down somewhat before Kiba lightly pinched his waist. He yipped and jumped slightly before attempting to look angry at his boyfriend. The look was too perfect: a blush, a screwed up frown, and eyes which just screamed "what the hell?" Everyone began laughing, and he just wanted to shrink. Kiba decided to lift him out of it though, and he took his blond by the chin before lightly kissing him in apology. Hana smiled lightly. Naruto was indeed the more inexperienced of the two; he was a cute little thing too. Kiba continued harassing his love throughout the meal, but eventually Naruto just lived with it. When they all finished, the boys went outside, and Naruto pinned and tortured Kiba for a little while in return.

Tsume broke it up after a little while of watching her son deservedly get his butt handed to him, and they all sat down to watch a movie for an hour, the boys cutely sharing a couch while Akamaru and the dogs laid around. Kiba kept petting his blond from time to time and possessively holding him. It was becoming mushy to a fault.

"I guess it's time to head up," Kiba spoke after yawning forty minutes in, Naruto laying peacefully in front of him on the couch. The blond looked back at him with a smile. Tsume indifferently watched her son and Naruto walk up the stairs. She'd stay up to make sure nothing was out of place, but the way Naruto acted, jinchuuriki or no, signaled not only submission, but a will to obey and please. He'd respond almost instantly to any "order" Tsume gave him, be it the slightest inflection in her voice telling of a simple task. Nothing was done with a sour or ungrateful mood, and Naruto was surprisingly calm and collected around her son. Even if he wasn't completely like a normal teenager in regards to their activities, he should have been nervous at the continuous affectionate and sometimes intimate touching Kiba ravished him with. No, he just…smiled and accepted it.

Kiba kissed his blond fiercely who sat on the edge of their bed. He removed his t-shirt before snaking his fingers under the hem of his blond's garment. Naruto broke from the kiss as his shirt was pulled off before moving to the center of the bed and removing his footwear and socks. Kiba sat and did the same before stalking over to the smiling and blushing blond who laid back completely as his brunette moved over him. They kissed lovingly before Kiba turned them on their sides. Naruto shivered when his brunette's arms encircled his back, forearms resting over his brand new clan markings. They stopped and stared for a while before Kiba decided he wanted to start things. He dominated his fox in a fiery kiss as his hands massaged the strong backside of his lover. The brunette rocked them together a couple of times before pulling Naruto's pants off. The blond blushed; it was only their second time doing this, and now he was going to lie beneath Kiba who was currently removing his own pants. The brunette smiled as he caught sight of one of his fantasies. His blond fox was a shy one in bed after all.

"It's okay to stare Naruto," the brunette spoke slyly, making the blond blush hotter and frown.

"Jerk," Naruto huffed, turning his head to the side before noticing his brunette was only an inch from him, above him somewhat. The shine in his eye was alluring, and they couldn't help but kiss. Kiba slowly gained height as he sat on his knees, making his blond sit up, desperately trying to maintain contact as Kiba hugged him by the small of his back. Naruto preened, craned, and pressed up against his lover until he lost balance. He fell backward, taking Kiba with him, the brunette catching himself on his hands. They broke for air, and the blush on his fox's face was delicious beyond all reckoning. He could tell it was their position: Naruto's legs spread and him between them. This was where they stood now.

Kiba made a few reassuring growls and massaged his mate's front, kissing Naruto as he pulled the blond's boxers off. The brunette lost his own very quickly after, both of their bodies ready to go. Naruto seemed nervous, and he made no sound. "I love you," Kiba spoke sweetly as he massaged one of his mate's whiskers. Naruto mewed into a kiss as they toppled over again. He began exploring, tweaking the blond's nipples with his tongue, sucking on one and nipping only slightly. Naruto was constantly changing position, his back apparently very sensitive to the touch. Kiba nipped at the blond's neck, leaving little love marks on him before grinding their erections together slowly.

"Oooh," Naruto moaned as he fell back. He shut his eyes and savored the feel, unaware as Kiba reached over to his nightstand, finding massage oil. He spread some on his fingers as he toyed with his blond a bit more. Naruto opened his eyes a short while after his brunette had stopped moving. The flush in his face was too cute and hot to resist, so the brunette kissed him lovingly, nipping at his lip and exploring lightly with his tongue. Naruto danced with him a bit before feeling his mate's fingers begin massaging his entrance, making him get used to the presence. The first digit began slipping in, to which the blond groaned. It was oddly pleasurable, yet awkward. "Mmmgh," Naruto whimpered as he hugged his lover tightly. Kiba growled reassuringly and caressed the blond before sliding his finger in and out slowly. Naruto hummed and leaned against his alpha's shoulder.

Kiba rubbed his cheek against the blond's, picking his head up a bit so they could kiss and be distracted. He began easing a second finger into his lover, to which Naruto whined a little. He took a couple of breaths as his brunette began licking his neck and scissoring his insides. The Inuzuka took hold of his fox's neck with his teeth and growled, making Naruto blush for a reason he didn't understand. Kiba nipped, licked, and sucked at the jugular, leaving love marks to nip his blond in the night air. Naruto felt more aroused than before. Something in that growl was utterly sexy and raw. He wanted to try something back, but he felt a third finger begin entering him, causing slight pain. Naruto gripped his alpha's shoulder with one hand, making little red marks from his pressing fingertips. Kiba stopped moving and leaned back.

"Sorry," he spoke, nuzzling his beta and kissing him. Naruto mewed happily before pressing onto the three fingers inside him. Kiba began moving before searching for something. When the blond yipped and bucked uncontrollably, he slowly felt around, finding the exact curve of his prostate, rubbing it sensually. Naruto moaned aloud, blushing fiercely at his inability to control himself. His erection twitched before he felt those fingers jam into him. Naruto groaned lustily, and Kiba gained a very lusty look in his eyes. He slowly drew out his fingers to his mate's displeasure, but he began applying a little oil to his dick, slickening it all around. Naruto yipped for his attention, and Kiba jumped on him, kissing him fiercely into the pillow and sheets. The blond felt some sort of fire inside himself, and he couldn't get enough of his lover's mouth. He felt his legs being spread, and a new item began rubbing against his hole. Naruto found his brunette's look to be similar to what it had been the night before: feral. Kiba looked wild and dangerous and alluring all at the same time. The brunette began slowly pressing in, resisting the urge to just openly rut as dogs do. He had promised to never hurt Naruto, although the blond seemed to be in discomfort.

Naruto panted and gripped the bedding tightly. He did his best to relax, and he soon found a hand massaging his waist. It was a distraction, and Kiba knew how to make his blond melt under his hands. He continued advancing slowly as he leaned down and kissed his mate. The fox-boy wrapped his legs around the Inuzuka's waist, gripping him until he was buried. They broke for air and panted. Kiba felt like he'd entered a sauna, and Naruto, he felt like if something didn't happen soon, he'd explode from excitement and lust. There was a moderate pain coming from where they were joined, and he wished Kiba would move so that it would subside. Kiba, however, knew that Naruto's body would need to adjust slowly the first time. Each time after would be easier.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," Kiba spoke.

"Don't flatter yourself mutt," Naruto replied. "I'm in the same position…sort of." He blushed as he panted, wanting so much for his lover to start. Kiba gave him a disapproving and all at the same time sly look. He placed his hands just under Naruto's arms before slowly moving. The brunette felt strange; he felt powerful, dominating, lusty, loving…. Naruto was exposing his neck beneath him, and whether it was on purpose or because he was squirming from pleasure, it made Kiba feel proud. His beta mate accepted him and surrendered. He leaned down and licked even as he slowly loosened the blond boy. Naruto moaned and mewed a couple times before turning his head and kissing the man he loved. The movement picked up, and the blond groaned openly as his brunette found his prostate. "Please…there," he panted.

Kiba growled with a smile as he began getting faster and more purposeful. Naruto tipped his head back, his Adam's Apple tightening the skin beneath his chin. Kiba could bite out his neck in a heartbeat. He kept increasing his rhythm, gripping Naruto by his sides and pounding into his virgin heat. His blond moaned and squirmed, his manhood beginning to bounce against his lover's abs as he got rougher. He needed more, something the Inuzuka realized quickly. Grabbing the fox-boy's member, he growled lustily and began pumping, feeling the light pulse as his blond arched up and moaned. Kiba captured those lips in a hot and voracious kiss.

Naruto felt like he was being consumed by fire, the best fire in existence. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's back and kissed like he never had. The blond arched involuntarily as the brunette's other hand and arm came to rest over his clan markings. Naruto thought he had lost consciousness, everything somehow silent. His head tipped back fully as he released, moaning openly as Kiba nipped his neck.

The brunette knew he was close, and when Naruto seemed to lose the ability to assist, he knew they were nearly there. As he pumped and massaged, he felt a hot liquid begin pouring out over his hand, splattering twice on his stomach. He growled and nipped at the fox-boy's neck as he felt all of his own tension suddenly disappear. Kiba growled and thrust harder as his seed spilled into Naruto. After panting in the afterglow, they met eyes, staring in surprise at what they had done. Kiba nestled his lover on the bed, drawing out with a moan before wrapping his arm around the blond's midsection. Naruto felt himself get pulled against his lover, his marks tingling with a new feeling.

"I love you Naruto," Kiba spoke quietly. Naruto nested more into his larger chest and mewed in reply.

"Thanks," he spoke. Kiba kissed the back of his head before wrapping the sheet haphazardly over them. They fell into a calm before surrendering to sleep.

**Author Notes: There we go…uke Naruto with a lot of fun. Review Please! Sorry for the wait. Honors Geometry is evil.**


	9. It's a Canine Thing

**Author Notes: Hey everyone, glad to here back from all of my reviewers. Here's your new chapter.**

* * *

The morning after was less awkward than the first one, but Naruto still felt weird. Kiba soon got him out of it though as he chewed on the blond's ear. The two wrestled and laughed, getting tangled up on the sheets before Hana knocked on the door to Kiba's room.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast guys," she called before walking away. It took a while for the boys to find all the right clothing.

"You're such a slob," Naruto laughed as he pulled his jacket off the lamp.

"Not my fault you're such a delicious, shy little thing," Kiba replied slyly. Naruto wanted to punch him so much, but all he could do was blush. "Did you have a good time at least?" the brunette asked sweetly not long after. Naruto snuffed and smiled.

"Yes, you controlled yourself better than I expected you to," the blond replied. Kiba pinned him to the bed and looked at him with a disapproving smile. "It was fun." Kiba smiled and kissed his fox before they went downstairs.

"Biscuits and gravy woo!" Kiba yelled, springing into his seat faster than Naruto thought possible. He walked to his seat, deeply inhaling the rich scent in the air. Hana and Tsume carried a tray and small pot to the table, setting them down before grabbig some plates from the kitchen.

"I'll pass 'em out," Naruto spoke when they came back. The two women blinked before handing the blond the plates and silverware and sitting down. Naruto took his place next to Kiba when he finished.

"Alright, one at a time," Tsume began before two plates instantly were hanging in midair above the steaming, browned biscuits. She rolled her eyes before serving Hana and then her son, the cream gravy slowly spreading over the warm buns. The matriarch filled her plate, almost digging in before she noticed Naruto's plate being empty. She smiled and served him before they all dug in.

"Woah!" the blond exclaimed. "This stuff is awesome!" The other three laughed as they watched the blond begin carving into his meal.

"It'll clog your arteries, but nothing tastes better," Tsume spoke. "Eat up."

They all finished their meals before Hana began with "so, you wanna move in?" Naruto, who had been leaning back to let the food settle, sprang up at the question. "Since you and Kiba are permanent, you have a right to live with him. You're also welcome by us." The blond boy thought about it before smiling.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, then, it _would_ be nice," he answered.

"Since it's the weekend, you guys can go get Naruto's stuff after we do some cleaning and training," Tsume spoke before drinking some water and standing up. The boys nodded before helping to put the stuff in the dishwasher and clean up the table. "Alright, your assignments are as follows: Kiba, your room and the bathroom; Hana, your room and the kennels; Naruto, the living room and kitchen; and myself, I'll handle my room and the office. I want this place clean by 10:30, and then we'll train before breaking for lunch."

They all broke off to their respective areas. Naruto picked up a few things from the floor: an occasional soda can, a chew toy, an earring from under the couch…. Getting the dogs off the couches was difficult though. "Make me move fox-boy," the largest spoke. "Name's Kurumaru. I like making people get annoyed, and I'm lazy to a fault. As I said: _make_ me move." The blond had vacuumed everywhere, and now he brought the loud mechanism near the black dog's couch. He covered his ears and growled, but he left after getting annoyed. Naruto moved on to the kitchen, cleaning what was in the sink before finding a mop, bucket, and cleaner.

"One cup of solution to every gallon of water," he read. After some finicking with a measuring cup and cleaning it, the boy began mopping the floor, going from one end to the other and out the other door. He dumped the water in the grass outside before taking a washcloth to the counters and sink. When everything sparkled somewhat, he washed the table and sat on the couch in the living room. He noticed the TV and windows could use some cleaning. After about ten more minutes of that, the rest of the family reappeared.

"It looks better than when Kiba last cleaned it," Tsume stated flatly before smiling. Her son blushed and looked miffed. "Alright, outside everyone." She whistled harshly, and Kurumaru came back into the living room. "Did you play nice?"

"Nope," the dog replied before walking out the back door.

"Don't mind Kuru," Hana told her new brother-in-law. "He just does whatever he wants, but he's not particularly aggressive unless he and mom are out on a mission."

"There are markers to form the boundary line in the woods," Tsume stated. "They're pretty thick, so if you get lost, just stay where you are or leave a trail to get yourself out with. Your job is to track each person down and mark 'em with a dart without any of us seeing you." The matriarch handed him a set of twenty green-ringed darts. They had suction cups on the end instead of a point, and it looked like chakra would deactivate the cup. "Since you're new at this, you go in first Naruto. We each enter at thirty second intervals. After I enter, I'll blow a whistle, and the manhunt will begin. You can use any jutsu you know or set traps to catch us, but you have to avoid being seen. No kunai or shuriken though, and only level two explosives."

The blond raced to find a hiding spot. He knew he had no chance of winning. His tracking skills were almost nonexistent. _**"You can use their scents to hunt them down,"**_ Kyuubi stated. _**"Being my jinchuuriki has its perks. Your sense of smell has been growing keener since last year. Once you start using it, you'll be able to scent things from a mile off. Go ahead and try."**_

Naruto sniffed the air lightly, trying to remember Kiba's scent. He smelled like the woods, but he also smelled like summertime. Soon the blond caught the scent, and the whistle screamed over the trees. He jumped toward the scent, darting from tree to tree as it got stronger and stronger. Another human scent drifted in too though, and it became difficult to follow one over the other.

Eventually, he heard the sounds of someone else jumping through the trees. Naruto stopped, and so did the noise. Who was in a position to strike? He took a deep breath before hearing the swipe of an arm. Jumping up, he saw a red dart fly in and strike where he had just been. He tossed three in the direction of where it had come from. The scent coming from that direction wasn't Kiba's, and it smelled more like Sakura did. "Hana?" Naruto asked into the air. A blue dart came whizzing in from the opposite side, so he hid in the brush, keeping his breathing calm and low. Three separate scents hung in the air now. Soon it became six though. Was it the dogs?

Naruto tossed a dart after hearing a twig snap, but he got tagged by a blue one himself from above. Soon a bunch of red and white darts flew his direction too. He used a substitution jutsu before stumbling above Kiba. The brunette was staring in the direction of where he knew his sister was. Naruto used two arms to simultaneously throw a dart toward the direction of Kiba's eyes and at Kiba. He dodged before throwing one toward Naruto's direction, and then silence followed again.

The game continued on for another half hour before the whistle was blown twice. The darts disappeared from Naruto's hands, and he started moving in the direction of Kiba's scent. He had three blue darts stuck to his back and shoulder in addition to a white one. "Nicely done you three," Tsume spoke. She had the cases of unsuccessful darts next to her, probably a control jutsu. "I got Naruto three times, Hana twice, and Kiba, you only got hit five times. You're getting better. Naruto was green, Hana red, Kiba white, and I had the blue darts."

Naruto saw that Tsume hadn't been hit at all. He got Hana twice, but Kiba had dodged all of his. They removed their darts from each other before heading back to the house. They had some fruit smoothies, salad, and some barbeque chicken for lunch. "You did better than I thought you would Naruto," Tsume told him with a smile as they sat in chairs outside.

"I didn't think I'd be decent at all. I'm just lucky I could pick out Kiba's scent. Otherwise I'd have been shooting around in the dark." His brunette blushed at the comment.

"Hear that boy?" his mother asked. "If you showered more, you might make less of an easy target." Kiba just rolled his eyes before heading inside to throw away his paper plate. Naruto followed him, smiling when their eyes met.

"Aren't you glad you can stay here?" he asked, both of them laughing. Kiba took his giggling blond by the lips, pressing him against the counter a bit and dominantly positioning himself over the boy. The women walked in and giggled, making Naruto blush and squirm out of Kiba's grip. He was smiling though and just hugged Naruto from behind.

"You'll have to excuse my brother's behavior. He's a bit of a hound sometimes," Hana explained. Naruto just giggled and lightly kissed his mate before they broke off.

"Alright, go and get your stuff Naruto," Tsume began as she ruffled the boy's hair. "When you unpack, we can do some light sparring before we unwind for the night." The boys nodded before heading off with Akamaru.

While it would have taken no time at all to gather his stuff, Naruto was delayed as Kiba decided they should both take a shower. It reeked of mischief, but the blond couldn't resist the instinctual want to be in his lover's arms. The steam and hot water was soothing as the brunette held his blond and kissed him passionately. They smiled and nuzzled before Kiba had the blond sit on the bench. "What are you?" the blond asked. They were both erect even if he wasn't very aroused.

Kiba kissed his blond before going lower and nipping at his neck. Naruto growled lightly in his throat, almost a purr. The brunette left a solid love bite on his fox before kissing down his chest. Naruto began to feel hotter when Kiba lightly gripped his erection and pumped a few times. "Unh," Naruto moaned. He looked at Kiba with glazed eyes, not knowing what his sneaky mate was up to, but curious enough to stick it out. His brunette licked the tip of his member slowly, savoring the sweet and salty taste as his blond opened his legs and clenched his teeth.

Naruto began moving his hips forward and back as Kiba slowly stroked his member. He knew more was coming, but the feeling was a complete shock when the Inuzuka boy engulfed his head in that hot, moist mouth. "Kiba," he whined, trying to push into the warmth. Kiba held his hips down so he could get used to swallowing his mate's erection. He licked at the head and bobbed slightly, and Naruto tipped his head back as he tried to wrap his mind around the pleasure. Kiba knew the action was driving his kitsune nuts, but he had to figure out how to keep from gagging as he engulfed more of Naruto's erection. It was long and round, but soon he found a pattern of swallowing to soothe his gag reflex.

Naruto saw his mate begin pleasuring himself with his hand as he took more of the blond in. He began slowly moving inside that delicious mouth, and that consuming feeling began coming back as he moaned openly. Kiba felt a hand come to rest on his head, fingers lacing through his hair and applying a light grip. It spurned him on, and he sucked more ferociously, licking his mate's erection and relishing in the moaning. He could feel his arousal building in his stomach, the cries of his fox driving him wild.

"Kiba, you're gonna make me…" Naruto tried to speak. Kiba just kept going, and Naruto moaned more loudly than before, thrusting into his mouth as he tried to relieve himself of the tension. "Ung, maaate," he whined. Kiba felt more turned on than ever by that whine, and his orgasm overtook him. As he stroked himself, his seed splattered on Naruto's foot and the tiles in the shower. Soon, when his blond almost screamed, Kiba could taste his milk as it began pumping into his mouth and throat, Naruto shivering as the brunette continued sucking, draining Naruto of his cum. Dog-boy swallowed the load happily before kissing his mate, sharing the flavor before grabbing a washcloth.

"You're a jerk," Naruto spoke as he walked out and grabbed a towel. He was miffed that his mate would be so low as to just feel him up in the middle of the day and make him explode. While it was hot and felt so good, Kiba was sneaky and a horny jerk. The boys put on their clothes, Kiba toying with and chastely kissing his mate in apology before gathering up everything worth taking over to the Inuzuka house.

When they got back, they immediately unpacked everything. Tsume knew Naruto was annoyed with her son about something mischievous he must have done, so she let the two spar until dinnertime. When they came back inside, Kiba did have a bruise or two, and Naruto's jacket was slowly sliding off his right arm. Well, Kiba wasn't half dead. Akamaru was fine. All was well. Naruto yawned and sat on the couch, watching some mindless TV until dinner was ready. He seemed to be slowly falling asleep even as he ate his meal. Kiba left him alone, and so the meal passed without an outburst. Naruto carried all the plates to the sink, and his mate began cleaning them as everyone else cleaned up the table.

Kiba watched his boyfriend yawn and climb the stairs to their room, smiling as he scrubbed the last plate clean. "Go on pup," Tsume spoke as she walked toward the sink, taking the plate out of her son's hands. Kiba looked at her in confusion. "Go up and rest. Naruto might be too tired though tonight." Her son nodded, nodding to Hana as well, before going upstairs.

The fox-boy was already under the covers, breathing evenly, his clothes in a neat pile on the floor by the bed. He opened one azure eye, squinting as he peered at the black silhouette in the door. Kiba undressed to his boxers and carefully climbed in behind his love.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto began. "I'm not really in the mood to…"

"It's fine," the brunette interjected. "I wasn't really either." He lightly stroked the clan marks which adorned the blond's back, Naruto pushing into the touch slightly and almost inaudibly mewing. He smiled and curled slightly as his brunette wrapped loving arms around his midsection and kissed his cheek goodnight.

Hana smiled as she peered through the cracked door. Her brother was adorable even if he could be as dull as jello. "Anything of interest?" her mother asked both slyly and in all seriousness. Hana recollected herself before explaining.

"Kiba seems to be enjoying his position as alpha, and Naruto is being obedient and calm," she spoke. "He's not begging for it or forcing Kiba. Blondie's a good little kit." Her mother nodded before telling Hana goodnight and heading to bed herself.

In the morning she found her son playfully wrestling with Naruto. He was playing all sorts of dirty tricks to make the blond submit. They laughed as Kiba kept a hold on his mate. Eventually Tsume's boy snuck down and took hold of his boyfriend's neck in his mouth. Almost immediately Naruto seized up and whimpered, although it didn't seem to be out of fear. He blushed as Kiba licked up his neck and kissed him. With his head raised up, Naruto caught sight of Tsume, blushing a fiery red and shaking. Kiba turned and became meek.

"If you give us a minute we'll dress," he spoke in a half-angry tone. The door closed quietly before Kiba turned back to his now confused boyfriend. "She's always there when you least expect it….You alright?" Naruto just shook his head before squirming out from under his brunette and gathering up his clothes, a task Kiba did not make easy for him.

After enough dirty play and running around, Naruto fully dressed himself, and Kiba soon followed. Akamaru walked out first, going downstairs as the boys exited and followed.

They went through a simple and quick breakfast as Tsume picked on the boys, Hana laughing as they blushed. Kiba kissed his love goodbye before mounting Akamaru and heading off towards the village. Kakashi was out on a solo mission, and Sakura decided to study under Shizune for the day, so Naruto was left alone. He went to the stargazing spot to sunbathe and think about earlier that morning. As his thoughts drifted in and out of consciousness, he found himself laying within the bounds of Kyuubi's cage.

"**I'm glad to see so far your relationship with Kiba is going well,"** spoke the fox. **"You do, however, seem confused by something. Do you want to talk?"** His jinchuuriki raised his head slightly.

"We were kind of wrestling this morning," Naruto began. "I let Kiba win, but if was for fun. He…took hold of my neck, and I lost control." Kyuubi nodded for him to continue. "I couldn't move, and I whimpered without even trying. Why am I doing stuff like this: just falling apart when he touches me or does stuff like that?" Naruto seemed afraid, and Kyuubi sighed.

"**You are a jinchuuriki and part fox as such,"** the redhead began. **"On top of that, you're a natural beta mate to another dominant canine male. The behaviors you see are engraved into his instincts. He will continue to assert dominance while also attempting to please the beta mate. I'm sorry that this is coming to you in a rush Naruto,"** Kyuubi told him reassuringly. **"Tell him if anything he does makes you uncomfortable. He's your stability, and he should know what could interfere with that. There are just things you will respond to, but as you encounter them, you will be able to mentally control how you react. Kiba may be your mate, but that does not mean that as alpha he can control your every action. It solely means that he is the more assertive, more protective partner. You are the one he must protect and please. Make him do his job with grace and focus."**

"But I don't want to make him feel bad just because I'm not experienced with this stuff," Naruto replied. "I'm sure he means well."

"**He does, but give yourselves time to grow,"** the redhead replied. **"I'm going to take a nap for a couple hours, so take some time to reflect." **Naruto felt himself reenter consciousness as the cage faded into blackness. When he came to, Naruto noticed the sunlight was beginning to bake him up. He walked under the shade of the trees, mind flashing with memories. Kiba was a romantic, a friend, a pain, but he always found a way to make Naruto smile, make him feel more alive than anything.

"I just wish I knew how this all worked," he spoke into the air as he leaned his head on a tree, closing his eyes as he tried to wrap his head around it all. He felt another presence come closer, and strong arms lovingly wrapped around him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up slightly to find Kiba looking blankly at him. He seemed perplexed too. "I don't wanna look stupid," he began, "but you do things to me sometimes, and I don't know how or why my body responds the way it does." Kiba rubbed his back softly. "You make me feel wanted, but sometimes, I just don't know." The brunette made his fox look him in the eyes before softly bringing their lips together.

The wind blew past them, making the trees bristle with sound. Naruto looked flushed as Kiba broke off, the sun having just barely burnt his upper cheeks. "I guess bringing you into the family does bring some changes with it huh? We work like wolf packs do to an extent. Foxes are usually more solitary creatures, but they've been known to live in families." Naruto just leaned against him and listened. "So this morning was probably not your favorite wakeup was it?" Naruto just hummed negatively. "I know Kyuubi said you were the more…submissive one between us." Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I'm supposed to make you feel safe and welcome." He received a nod from his blond. "I know it doesn't exactly work this way since we're not really wolves in a pack, but betas generally are responsible for keeping the pups healthy and guarded, and they are supposed to submit to the alpha when wrestled or pinned. It's just how pack mentality works. But we're equals Naruto." The blond looked at him in confusion. "One is not the same without the other."

"Kiba," Naruto whispered, being kissed and lightly pressed against the tree. He knew Kiba wasn't trying to, but Naruto felt like submitting, and he felt happy. The blond preened and yipped, surprising Kiba as his blond switched to licking his neck. Birds whistled, leaves rustled, and everything went on living as Kiba took hold of his lover. They knelt in the grass before the brunette pinned Naruto onto the ground. He was gentle, and he smiled at Naruto. He displayed his neck, and Kiba nipped him lightly with his teeth, licking his Adam's apple happily as little mews came from the blond boy beneath him.

Before either of them knew it, both of them were wrapped around each other naked in the grass. Kiba licked his blond's flesh between his shoulder and neck, and Naruto cried out for more. They passionately kissed as Kiba and he sat up. The strong Inuzuka lifted the boy onto his lap, massaging his beta as they continued their passion. Naruto moaned as his mate took their erections in one hand and began lightly stroking them. His lips were taken again, Kiba swallowing his moans and making his blond feel dazed and loved.

"Ungh, Kiba," Naruto groaned, slightly digging his fingers into the brunette's back as he felt a finger enter him. Kiba had moistened it though, so it wasn't painful. Naruto began pressing against the digit as his brunette played with one of his nipples and continued kissing him. A second finger entered, and not too long after, a third. Naruto felt himself riding the fingers before Kiba stopped him and laid him on his back. The blond noticed that dominant look again and became somewhat fearful. Kiba looked his mate over, but when he scented fear, he relaxed and nuzzled with his love. Naruto purred and mewed before he decided to begin again. He lifted the blond's legs to above his waist before positioning himself. With his arms next to Naruto's shoulders, Kiba began pressing into his tight lover, nuzzling Naruto and comforting him through the pain he instinctually knew the blond was feeling.

All became still as the brunette finished joining them. He waited for an answer from his mate. "Kiba," Naruto breathed. He wrapped his hands around the brunette's face and kissed him before tightening his legs around Kiba as well. An affirmative growl echoed from Kiba's chest before he began moving against the tight heat of his lover. They moved together in passion, pleasing each other, growling and yipping as their bodies pounded together.

"Alpha!" Naruto cried out without reason. Kiba took hold of his throbbing member and began stroking. His blond moaned openly, and he licked at the boy's neck, breathing hotly against it before taking a nipple into his mouth and lightly biting it. Naruto almost screamed at the numbing pleasure. He thrashed and moaned as his mate brought him closer to the glorious edge. A true howl fled his mouth as his orgasm came upon him. Kiba reveled in the sound, look, and feel: the pleased moans of his mate, his body tensing and relaxing all at the same time, the walls of Naruto's heat trying to crush him. As Naruto's seed exploded out, flying past his head in some cases, Kiba lost himself, biting at the mark slightly as he filled his love with his own seed.

Nature carried on around them, nothing out of place. They panted and looked at each other, kissing in the shade of the trees.

"You don't have to be afraid of it Naruto," Kiba told him sweetly. "You can even say no, but I won't ever hurt you. You're one of only a few people who really make me happy around here you know it?" Naruto just nodded as his lover drew out. He cleaned himself up before putting his clothes on. Kiba refused to let him walk though and just carried him back to the Inuzuka homestead.

Tsume knew right there and then that the fox-boy Naruto would never come be a threat, never be anything but a blessing to her son. In all her years, nothing had imprinted itself so heavily into her mind.

**Author Notes: Review Please!**


	10. Country and Family

**Author Notes: Hey everyone, glad to here back from all of my reviewers. Here's your new chapter.**

***************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$#########**

It was October: the leaves changing, the nights beginning to darken, the village preparing for the Kyuubi defeat festival. The Inuzuka family slowly separated from the village as the mouths of the villagers became harsher, Naruto's face darkening each new day that he came home.

Kiba sensed his love's distress, caringly holding his fox against him on the couch and in bed. He'd stroke the clan markings: proof of acceptance and display of love for Naruto, and the boy would moan and mew lightly, but almost impassively.

Tsume grew more sympathetic, less cold as she watched it unfold. She knew Naruto's birthday was coming up, a day to celebrate. Having her son-in-law moping about in depression was no way for the boy to live. Hana noticed too, concern adorning her softened face. The dogs grew quiet, even Kurumaru avoiding any stupid confrontations.

As the family had grown to know their new pack member, they all noticed the joy he had in his eyes, the love he had for the heir to the line, the passion with which he strove to be worthy and become Hokage. Even the elders found some small amount of sympathy for him. Trust took much time to earn among the Inuzuka, and the circumstances of this mating were foggy and back-alley at best, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

The morning of Naruto's birthday was melancholy to be sure. Kiba couldn't even rouse his boyfriend out of bed. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. "Come on Naruto," he almost whined. "It's your birthday for crying out loud."

"Let the village celebrate," the boy depressively returned.

"Naruto…" Kiba tried.

"Kiba," his mother opened sternly as she stood in the doorway. "Let 'im be." The look in her eyes made him obey, but he looked back just once before going downstairs. "There are some things even a partner can't help with, and this is one of those. Just start getting stuff ready for tonight. I have a quick meeting with the elders this morning. I need you guys to get the prep-work done on the ribs while I'm gone. Get the grill up to temp, the ribs cut, and begin work on the rub. If Naruto gets up, take him somewhere fun Kiba, but away from the village." Her son and daughter nodded as she left for the meeting.

When she arrived, they were all talking aimlessly, but their attentions quickly turned. Most of them smiled, but those ranked higher than her were stoic as ever. "Ah Tsume, we hope your journey wasn't too inconvenient on this day." Their tone always made her itch, be it the intent or the facial expression. "Are preparations for the Uzumaki boy's birthday celebration going well?"

"Fine," the matriarch replied. "He's currently depressed and in bed, but otherwise all is well."

"So there is no sign of the fox's activity?" another one asked. The rest of the elders shifted somewhat. They jumped straight past the little dilemma and onto the punch. It had been the talk since the two boys had come home so joyously together.

"Not a one, save for his instincts," Tsume curtly replied, holding her fury back.

"As you've explained," the oldest woman began, pulling out a list, "canine vocalizations, submitting to his alpha mate and pack, able to scent things (this developing slowly), and you've heard him outright howl once before. He mews and growls when he and Kiba are together. As long as you see no danger, then we are fine with his assimilation into the clan, but keep an eye on him until he has reached full maturity." It was stated flatly and without emotion; it infuriated the Inuzuka mother.

"You have a right to be angry and defensive," spoke one of the males. "We do not wish for tragedy to befall you or your son. Wolves naturally hunt foxes. All we want is assurance that their bond is true and uninfluenced by the demon. Even you were suspicious of him for a time."

"I watched and learned though," the woman replied. "It's been a good year for everyone, and it looks like the fall crops are coming in. No one seems to be in financial trouble, for _once_," she spoke as she turned her stare to a man three from her left. "I guess the only upcoming events are birthdays and Wu and Li's heat. Should be an easier winter than usual."

"Speaking of heat," the eldest woman began again. "You should obviously be most cautious and perceptive during the Uzumaki boy's heat. He should be too passionate to do anything if he wanted, but so will Kiba."

"I am aware," Tsume stated. "If we have no other major concerns…"

While the stone hurt both of their ears, Hana would need the butcher knife in top form. Tsume did ribs by the fifties when she did them seriously. Tender, smoked just right, seasoned and glazed to a blazing crunch; they were impossible to resist, and above all they were the most laborious task known to the siblings.

Every fall of the blade cleaved the bones apart. Kiba was hand mixing spices and grinding herbs as fast as he could. "Seven to a rack," Hana recited. "Honey, vinegar…" If one could see them blazing away, he'd faint or be frozen only to be run over by either one. He'd end up dead if standing idle in front of the Inuzuka matriarch.

"I said prep the grill!" the woman yelled as she walked into the house, irked for more than just the grill. Kiba sprinted out the door, cleaning out the ashes, pouring charcoal down, and coating it with lighter fluid before sparking a claw on coarse sand paper. The blue and red flames blazed to life before he dove back inside to keep helping Hana. "Alright, into high gear," the woman spoke. She vented her anger at the elders out on the ribs before beginning the slaw.

Naruto came down the stairs wondering about all the buzz. Almost as soon as he got to the bottom, Akamaru tackled him. "Hey boy," he said with a smile before being licked to death. Kiba came into the living room and laughed. "Alright, al_right_ Akamaru, get offa me," the blond spoke as he got up and rubbed his face on his sleeve.

"You finally out of your depression?" Kiba asked humorously. Naruto just rolled his eyes and smiled. He began walking towards the kitchen. "Aaanght!" Kiba declared as he grabbed the blond's collar. "No peaking. We're going out," the brunette called to his sister and mother.

"Be back in two hours," Tsume called back. Naruto stared at the kitchen blankly as his lover dragged him out of the house. When he got on his feet, Kiba immediately started running out into the woods.

"Hey! Kiba wait up!" Naruto called as he began going after the brunette. He began following at a steady pace before getting bored and annoyed. Kiba was soon caught and pinned on a large branch with his boyfriend looking at him intently. "I said wait up, now what's going on?" the blond asked. Kiba just squirmed a bit.

"Mom wants your dinner to be a surprise, and she wanted you to have some fun before your party tonight," Kiba replied.

"Well you didn't have to go sprinting off," Naruto replied in slight annoyance. "Now what did you have in mind for fun? Not sex right now." Kiba disappeared before a few kunai came racing in. "So it's like that huh?" The blond used a substitution, making the forest silent after the log bounced off the branch.

The scent of the other was easy to track. There was no sight, no sound as the blades whizzed at each other. Through the shade of leaves and brush they fired, never seeing, never hearing. When they did come in to close combat, Kiba buckled under his mate's impressive fortitude. Every punch and kick had purpose and force of an elder male. He used a soldier pill, elongating his claws and fangs, becoming wilder before rushing in at the fox-boy.

Neither could lay a mark on the other without one in return. One on one they were equals, listless and still. When you looked, you could see the sweat, the scratches, and the intensity in their eyes.

When they mutually decided to stop, they decided to take a dip and wash off in the river. In their boxers they wrung out their clothes and slipped back into them. As the sun began hanging low, the lights of Konoha brightening with festivity, the boys began running back to the Inuzuka home.

Sakura knew the dumb blond would be late. Even Kakashi had arrived ahead of them. Tsume watched the clock intently. Right as the hour turned, her sons stood calmly on the back porch. "Take a load off Naruto," the woman commanded as she threw him into a lawn recliner. She, in a godly pace, distributed plates, half a dozen ribs, slaw, and forks to the guests before chowing down like a, for lack of a better word…wolf.

Everyone was soon eating voraciously. The matriarch knew her barbeque! When Neji reached for the last rack with the steak prongs, Kiba and Naruto were instantly there, knocking the offending utensil out of his hands. They growled, but the Hyuuga didn't back down. Tsume and Hana watched in surprise as it became a literal food fight. The boys punched and kicked, stabbed at and otherwise attempted to harm each other.

"Break it up!" Sakura yelled as she went in. When she couldn't pry all three apart, Tsume did. She cut the rack of six into three sets of two.

"I don't care that it's your birthday," she began sternly. "You don't growl at people and fight over food, you either Kiba." They just bit into the meat and tore some off. Kiba laid back in a recliner as he ate, and before he knew it, Naruto had curled up next to him as he continued with his own food. Neji couldn't help but question how they went from growling and punching to instantly quiet and calm. "Food competition is something Inuzukas and their partners generally get into more often than other fights, but it's really not that bad. Plus, since they're together, they just mutually calm down together and enjoy themselves."

"As long as I don't see more than I need to," the Hyuuga spoke flatly as he ate. Ino took a picture of the happy couple with barbeque sauce riding their lips. The boys rolled their eyes and ate before lying back and releasing a contented sigh.

"Hey, you still have a cake to eat!" Tsume called. The boys snapped up. Everyone watched a double chocolate cake come to rest on the table with eighteen candles on it. "To our new adult family member Naruto, a wonderful birthday and a happy year to you." Hana poured a sake glass for all of them, which they raised before drinking. Naruto found it bitter, but he blew out the candles happily before it was sliced up.

Before he could dive into his cake, Kiba took his plate and laid back on the chair. The blond looked miffed, but the brunette bade him sit down with him. "Can I have my…" a forkful of cake was put in his mouth by the brunette before the fork was slowly pulled back out between reddening lips. "I can eat myself you know," Naruto told his lover.

"I know," Kiba replied. "Doesn't mean you can't treat yourself to a little luxury now and again though." The blond fox gave in and let his lover feed him to his public display and embarrassment. Kiba ate his own happily before, with a tipsy blush, kissing his mate chastely on the lips.

"Alright, so we know Kiba can't hold his sake," Tsume declared. "Present time!" Everyone gathered around as Naruto opened each little, colorful box. Some nicer clothing was courtesy of Sakura, an aftershave from Ino and Hinata, a fox keychain from the Hyuuga girl, a little CD player with headphones and several discs compliments of team Gai. Chouji got the blond a pair of fighting gloves.

"Awesome!" the blond called out as he put the tight leather on and formed a fist. It was tough, but his hands would get used to them soon enough. Shikamaru got him a nice Shougi set and a strategy book. "Great, more learning. Thanks though Shikamaru." It was an awesome eighteenth birthday for him, and the blond felt good for once even on the festival day. He was glad they all got together, and even though his comrades were leaving, he felt happy. As the night grew darker and they put stuff away, Naruto noticed Kiba was smiling at him more than usual. "What's up with you Kiba? One shot of sake knock you off that bad?"

"Nope," the brunette replied happily as he wrapped his arms around the small of his blond's back. Naruto blushed and smiled before entertaining the loving kiss which came soon after. Hana walked by and smiled. Tsume was pleased with the day overall. Her son-in-law was a great guy, and he was worthy to hold the family's crest and name.

An ANBU outside began trekking back to the main village, a fact that Tsume did _not_ miss. Her eyes could see the black shadow against the sky. "Didn't know they spied on him all the time," she spoke into the air. It didn't sit well with her, but she knew this likely went higher than Tsunade, and it was not likely she could do anything about it. As her thoughts refocused, she heard Kiba getting friskier. "No, upstairs," she reminded her tipsy son. "Just like your dad, drunk on a dime's-worth." Naruto and Kiba went up to their room and shut the door, and Naruto found his neck under attack from an eager tongue.

The blond made it to the bed before a pair of sharp fangs began gripping his flesh. "Kiba," he whispered with a blush forming. Naruto felt Kiba turn him around and sit down on the table. "Ungh," Naruto groaned as the brunette lightly chewed. Kiba, cunning and sly as ever, began unzipping Naruto's jacket, lowering it off his shoulders before feeling the blond's front through the thin shirt. The fox-boy relaxed his arms and leaned back into his lover. Kiba explored a bit even though he knew where everything was. The little bumps, the strong lines of muscle, and ever little cute aspect was known plain as day to the Inuzuka heir. Kiba pinched a hardening nipple through the shirt, making Naruto whine.

"Have a good day except for this morning?" the brunette asked as he became gentle and slower, massaging the bud and just letting Naruto breathe as he sat in his alpha's lap.

"Yeah," Naruto replied sweetly. "I guess it doesn't matter that the village hates me as long as I have you guys. Thanks for working so hard for me." Kiba smiled.

"Well," he began as he took the blond's shirt off and removed his own, "my work's not done yet." They removed their shoes before Naruto pinned his love against the bed and kissed him voraciously. Kiba never broke the kiss as he sat them back up and got into the center of the bed. His fox was happy beyond reason as they looked at each other. "I still have to provide for my beta." Naruto hugged the brunette and rested his neck on Kiba's shoulder as he let the Inuzuka nip his neck affectionately and rub his back. The heir let his fingers pool over the smooth skin, tracing lines and invigorating his lover before letting himself begin removing Naruto's pants.

"You can move on if you want," the blond spoke. He was then quickly flipped onto his back and pinned with his hands clasped together above his head. Still smiling, he watched Kiba remove his own pants before kissing his fox into the bed and begin massaging his front. In the time since Naruto and Kiba had discussed canine instincts, the jinchuuriki had learned how to read them. Kiba wasn't attacking him, wasn't taking advantage of him, and in fact, he seemed to be a very happy and caring alpha right now.

"_As long as he backs off if you resist or tell him you're uncomfortable, he's fine and just wants you to enjoy it with him,"_ Hana and Tsume had told Naruto once when Kiba was away on a mission. There were gonna be times when Kiba would decide to show how dominant he could be, but it would be in a way to make the blond squirm under him from pleasure. Of course, the beta was allowed to object and was supposed to always be allowed to deny an alpha partner if he or she was uncomfortable, scared, or just not in the mood.

"You really are a piece of work," Kiba panted, blushing as he looked down at his also blushing mate. "Good thing it's your birthday." He let the blond go and prop himself up on his elbows as he removed both of their boxers quickly. Kiba was erect and ready, but he found his blond was just in a love haze and needed to be woken up. "You need more still? You'll work me to death," Kiba told his blond, obviously in sarcasm; he was ready for any mischief the night had left to entail. Naruto yipped and mewed for his alpha, begging as best he'd learned thus far.

The brunette attached himself to the blond's now love-bitten shoulder. The bruise seemed to have increased the sensual intake though, and Naruto gasped as he felt a small pinch of teeth on swollen flesh. He then groaned as Kiba rocked their hips together. The brunette licked his chest lustily, taking in one of Naruto's nipples and sucking, nipping so he'd whine openly.

Naruto felt heat rising up in himself. "Alpha!" he whined. Kiba noticed then that a hardened member was rubbing against his leg. He briefly left to lubricate his fingers before bringing his blond into his lap. Naruto obeyed and licked his mate's neck as a finger slowly slipped inside him, mewing lightly as Kiba began moving it around inside his cavern. The two kissed lustily as Naruto began rocking against his alpha's body to pleasure them both, making Kiba's job take much less time, soon inserting two more fingers and completely preparing his lover.

"One sec," the brunette spoke as he grabbed the lube bottle. He groaned a bit as he spread it along his member, but the Inuzuka already knew well what was coming would be worlds apart. It was never anything less than mind-blowing to join with his mate. He positioned the head of his member at the blond's hole before helping Naruto sit. The fox moaned openly, and Kiba closed his eyes and lolled as he reveled in the pleasure. "You're always so damn tight."

"Kiba," the blond groaned. His lips were taken and his back held lovingly as Kiba lifted him up so he could sit on his knees. Naruto wrapped around his love and wrestled Kiba's tongue before giving into the pleasure of his mate's movement. Kiba loved his blond: his body, his life, his person, his absolutely amazing instincts, and best of all, his way of living. He knew Naruto so well that he could almost know his exact thoughts. The brunette began massaging the fox-boy's rear. "Alpha, Kiba," the boy groaned.

Kiba stopped just long enough to shift his weight a bit before pounding hard into his lover. Unable to hold it back, Naruto moaned openly. "Oh, Naruto!" the brunette yelled. He stopped again before going into a gentle and sensual rhythm. Kiba took Naruto's begging member into his right hand and massaged it, stroking the blond slowly as he kissed his neck. All the blond could do was whine out and mew; he felt alone and so happy when they were like this. Nothing and no one else mattered. Kiba began thrusting with more desperation, and Naruto groaned as his prostate was abused. "I love you," the brunette spoke as he kissed his lover and mate.

"I…love you too," Naruto got out. "Please alpha, I need you," he whined. Kiba was happy to oblige, pumping his fox with more gusto and thrusting roughly into that area inside the blond which made him go wild. "I can't…"

"Go ahead, cum Naruto," Kiba urged. He felt the blond's walls begin tensing as his own insides twisted with sexual anxiety. Naruto began thrusting into his hand rapidly as he moaned, gripping Kiba's shoulders roughly. "Come on beta!"

"Kiba, UNGH!" the fox-boy yelled. He shook as he kept thrusting into Kiba as he stroked his blond. Naruto moaned and shivered as his seed spilled out over the brunette's hand and onto his chest. He then kissed his brunette as Kiba began losing himself. In his afterglow, Naruto moaned again when he felt hot semen begin spilling inside him. Kiba thrust harder, but it didn't hurt because of the extra lubrication. They panted, Kiba laying back as Naruto sat primly on him.

"Happy, birthday," Kiba spoke between breaths. Naruto smiled an leaned down to chastely kiss his mate. "I love you Naruto," he declared sweetly as he sat up, arms around the blond's back. The fox-boy leaned against his alpha as they laid down to sleep. With his head on Kiba's chest and fully submitting to the warmth, Naruto fell asleep, and Kiba smiled as he stroked his mate's golden mane. After placing a kiss atop his love's head, he too succumbed to sleep.

**Author Notes: Review Please! Yay lemons!**


	11. Progression Part 1

**Author Notes: I absolutely couldn't resist posting this first half of the chapter. Sorry, but the rest will be up soon.**

***************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$#########**

In the weeks following Naruto's birthday, everyone noticed that the once thin and velvety whisker lines that lined the blond's cheeks were beginning to widen, and mature, almost fur-like hairs began growing in. It was then that Naruto decided to sit down with Tsume, Hana, Tsunade, and Kiba. His mate knew this was going to start happening, but that didn't mean the rest of the village would understand, and they certainly hadn't.

Despite the penalty against attacking a registered ninja, there were eager villagers who wanted a shot at the now vulnerable demon. The old ways sprung up anew for Naruto: every eye staring hatefully at him except his close friends. He'd been chased around, had stones thrown at him, and fought off a couple crazies trying to knife him in an ambush.

The blond sat in a chair across from the other four, looking down depressively and twiddling his thumbs as he tried to start the conversation. "Back when Kiba and I decided to seal the deal," he began, "Kyuubi explained to us that, as I got older, I'd start taking on a couple fox aspects so that I stay in equilibrium as a jinchuuriki. This year it's whiskers, better hearing, maybe more instincts coming up, but next year…"

"Yes Naruto?" Tsume asked, stoic and observant as ever.

"Next year, after my birthday, I'm gonna grow a tail." The woman's eyes widened. Hana was at a loss for words, and Tsunade sighed. "There won't be anything else though, or at least that's what he told me." The blond put his arms on the top of the back of the chair and rested his chin on them. "I can't do anything about it; they're too sensitive to shave. I tried, and they got really red and puffy on the one side, and they burned and bled for a long time. I'm sorry."

Naruto felt awful when he saw Tsume's look of uncensored shock and confusion. She didn't look hateful, or angry, but she didn't like what she was hearing. "For the time being," Tsunade started, "wear a hood wherever you go in the village Naruto. I don't want another report about you getting attacked or beaten. We're gonna have to start doing weekly examinations to make sure the fox isn't getting out, but for now…let's just enjoy the holiday. It'll be Christmas in another week."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed, sadly eyeing his reflection in the window as snow danced outside. Sure, he looked more mature than a couple years back, but he wasn't proud of the face he wore. He was lonely again and confused. The women got up and pulled Kiba into the den at the end of the hall. Naruto just stayed behind and stared at the floor as he thought.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Tsume began as calmly as she could.

"It wasn't for me to say," her son replied. The woman sighed.

"Regardless," Tsunade began, "I think it's best you watch your step Kiba. Naruto's sweet and gentle. He's also hyper, but the Kyuubi is unpredictable."

"I met him; I know how powerful he is," the young man replied. "It sucks being a jinchuuriki…"

"This is what I get for letting my pup grow up and make a decision for himself…" Tsume spoke. "I know he hasn't done anything to hurt you, the village, or us since he got here, but I don't know if I'm comfortable watching him become half-fox under my roof."

"Then we'll move out," Kiba told his mother. "We have the money to actually buy a place with a small loan."

"No, you're not moving out," Hana interjected. "We owe Naruto at least a chance Ma. Besides, he's cute with the little red hairs…make him look like you could pet him…if he wasn't so down."

"I still recommend a weekly examination until we can be sure, and if he does grow a tail next year…we can figure out what to do then," Tsunade told them.

"And the year after, is when you two are gonna have to decide who'll carry the pups," Tsume told her son. "I thought I could take a break when you finally turned eighteen…guess not you little hound dog."

"Even so, I can't just let him be," Kiba spoke up. "I'll see if I can get him perked up a bit." Kiba walked out of the room and down the hall. Naruto was silently crying in the chair, and it broke the brunette's heart. "Come on Naruto," he asked as he brought his blond over to the couch. He laid down and brought his kitsune to him, curling around his body protectively.

"I hate this," the blond declared as he sniffled. "I can't even look at my own reflection without feeling horrible. It's not fair." Kiba stroked the top of his head comfortingly as he listened and growled reassuringly. "Why couldn't the Fourth Hokage have sealed Kyuubi into someone else?"

Kiba lightly stroked one of his whiskers, and Naruto whimpered. "I don't know why he chose you Naruto, but it's an honor to be a jinchuuriki. You were given all the power of the Kyuubi to protect the village, even if they don't trust you. But that doesn't matter; you're with us. Besides, I know you and Kyuubi, and I'm not complaining." Naruto just closed his eyes as he laid his head on the arm of the couch. Kiba lightly stroked his whiskers, and even though Naruto felt ashamed of himself, he couldn't help but enjoy the attention and comfort.

Kiba lightly kissed his kitsune on the forehead before walking off to feed the dogs. Tsunade left without any more conversation, and Hana sat down next to Naruto to comfort him. Tsume dealt with some bills before going off to an "emergency" elders meeting.

"I'll cut to the chase," the woman began when she came into the house of Fu Raiko. "In the time that Naruto has grown whiskers, I've noted only the change in his emotional state. He's laying down depressed on my couch while he tries to get over what the villagers have been doing to him. Apart from this, Naruto hasn't become any more of a fox or demonic in any sense."

"You know more than you tell pup," spoke the eldest woman who had been keeping the list of Naruto's changes and traits. "Open your mouth or I will force it from you Tsume-San." The matriarch formed a snarl but relented.

"He has told Kiba, Tsunade, Hana, and myself that next year after his birthday he will begin growing a tail," the woman replied, causing the other elders to burst into arguing. The eldest female once again bid them all be quiet and for Tsume to continue. "Apparently the Kyuubi told him all of this, he and Kiba, before the mating. Naruto is worried the fox didn't tell him more. I told him and Kiba I was pissed that they hid it from me, but I can tell you from reading his scent fully, Naruto is nervous and worried. He hasn't lied to me yet, and he finds himself revolting whenever he looks in the mirror. This isn't a continuance of possession."

"Surely Tsunade will be examining him," one of the younger men spoke up. "Hana as brilliant as she is with our dogs, has no experience with demons, fox or no. Anything less would be a walking reaper."

"Of course Tsunade will examine him, weekly in fact," Tsume barked. "I know full well to protect my pups, even with Kiba now of age. Naruto is suffering for this whether or not the demon is freeing itself, so at the very least have sympathy for Naruto even if you hate the demon."

"As long as every precaution is put in place, then my quarrels can wait," spoke the eldest woman again. "But at the slightest unexpected change, you are to report it. If the boy becomes a threat, we will exile him and annul his and Kiba's mating. The ANBU and Tsunade can figure out what to do then."

"Surely you notice how submissive the boy is!" Tsume interjected. "My son can be a horn dog who gets rightfully slapped or kicked around if he's too stupid to think, but Naruto is no sadistic power whore. He won't resist my commands in the slightest, and without hesitation he fulfills the desires of his alpha if he has the energy. For now, just continue monitoring him when I cannot."

"Well then, moving on with…" the elders jabbered.

Naruto had decided he truly needed some alone time, from Hana, Kiba, Tsume … Kyuubi too. He had only done it once before in defense, but the boy focused and retreated into the most secluded part of his mind. In an open field, he laid down in the grass. The smell of the orchids and wildflowers calmed him as he did nothing but think.

One minute, Naruto was looking depressed, and then his body became eerily still on the couch. Hana had been holding his head caringly before he just relaxed into her lap. After a short moment, the boy picked his head up and looked at her. Hana froze in fear. His eyes had gone completely red, and the scent of fox radiated off of him. Naruto cocked his head and sniffed the air, intruding a bit as he scented the woman's neck. "Naruto, are you there?" she asked, receiving no response. Suddenly, he got up and jumped off the couch on all-fours. Akamaru whined in confusion. The boy looked back at Hana before yipping once and going outside. The woman stood there wide-eyed as she watched him walk like a fox out into the yard, unfazed by the cold.

Without Kiba around, the woman wouldn't stand a chance breaking through to him, but she watched carefully. Naruto walked around the porch, sniffing here and there. After a while, he leaned against the house and rubbed against it, marking the area as his territory. He went out into the icy grass, feeling it with his hands like they were paws. A bird landed on the ground nearby, and he curiously tried to get close to it, but he couldn't stand up straight when it flew too high. "Rraew?" he mewed curiously. Hana couldn't believe it! He'd gone canine!

"Kurumaru, don't hurt him, but see what's up would ya?" she asked the black and grey beast.

"Alright, but I want some steak with my kibble tonight then," he replied as he came outside. Naruto just walked around and surveyed the yard, perplexed at the size and the unfamiliar territory. Kurumaru growled at him from the porch, and the boy turned instantly. He was ready to be attacked, but he didn't seem aggressive. Kurumaru pounced at him rapidly, Naruto yipping nervously as he dodged. He was, however, quickly pinned. The boy called out nervously for help with his shoulders immobile. Kurumaru growled once, and their eyes met. Naruto whimpered and shrunk back, unresisting as Kurumaru took his neck in his teeth. He was lost, completely unaware of everything. "This is pretty serious Hana," he spoke as he got up. Naruto stayed where he was, but he watched Kurumaru carefully to make sure he didn't trespass on the alpha-male's rules. Kuru examined the scent marking on the wall. "He asked whether or not he could stay here."

"You mean he doesn't know us at all?" the woman asked. The dog shook his head.

"He's harmless and ignorant, but his human side seems to have disappeared," Kurumaru continued. "We've seen something similar before with Inuzuka family members. It usually happens during depression or if they're mentally unstable." Oh boy, what a mess it would be to explain this to her mother or her brother. "Hey," he called out as he spotted the blond heading towards the woods. Naruto was ready to bolt if need be, but when Kurumaru neared, he didn't smell aggressive or hold himself in a domineering way.

"Rrawr?" the boy vocalized. Kurumaru closed the distance between them slowly, making sure he made the boy feel welcome. He let his tail drag over Naruto's shoulder once before fully scenting him into the pack. The dog gestured for Naruto to follow, and the boy went back inside the house before curling up on the floor in the corner.

"Unbelievable," the dog sighed. "The one time another canine doesn't get scared and run off while I'm marking them, it had to be a fox, and NARUTO of all people? Ugh, damn Kiba for ruining my routine." Hana sat down on the couch opposite Naruto. "He's just watching us too; it's kinda creepy."

"How on Earth am I gonna explain this to Mom?" Hana asked herself as she put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Oh, there's nothing you could do which could ever compare with your brother's stupidity," mused Tsume as she came in the front door and hung her coat up. When it closed, Naruto got up and went to inspect.

"Rawr?" he asked curiously as he met gazes with the woman.

….

"HANA!" the matriarch yelled. Akamaru fled for the backyard. Naruto shrunk into as tiny a form as his body could manage, and Hana sprinted into the entryway to make sure nothing was wrong. "What in blue blazes happened?"

"One minute he's depressed and the next he's like this. I have no idea," her daughter quickly replied. Tsume looked back at the nervous blond, shock and a million questions zipping around in her head as she kept looking into the red orbs cowering by the floor.

"Please tell me that scent is a dead fox that Kurumaru caught?" the mother begged. Hana shook her head. Kurumaru walked in and nuzzled Naruto's head to make him sit up. "Kami smite me now," she cursed. Naruto sat on his haunches and just looked at her curiously, scenting the air quietly as Tsume tried to recompose herself.

"It's not like he's attacking people," Hana tried to point out. Naruto just scratched the back of his head with his foot awkwardly and looked around.

"Why on Earth Kiba did you have to choose the problem kid?" Tsume asked into the air. "Attacking or otherwise destructive behavior aside, he's clearly possessed." Naruto sauntered over and submissively rubbed himself against her leg. He mewed at her, and despite the shock, she hesitantly pet his head. The blond keened in the touch before walking back into the living room and lying down in the corner. He seemed contented as he rested so much like one of the dogs.

Naruto eventually found himself face to face with a red-eyed, fox-eared, tailed version of himself, and at first he freaked out, but then he began asking the questions which plagued his mind. "Who are you?"

"You know the answer to that," his copy answered.

"_I_ am not a half-demon!" Naruto snapped, snarling before forcing himself to look more human.

"I'm the canine instincts which are buried deep in your subconscious," the red-eyed boy replied. "I'm not the Kyuubi, although, how you choose to represent this part of you determines how I look."

"What's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know the answer to that," the other replied. The original froze. "All I can tell you is why you react in the ways you do. You came here to sort your life out, and what you have to sort out, is how you look at yourself."

"So foxes just automatically know what's wrong? Shut up you arrogant prick!" Naruto yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know what's wrong because I'm you, dumbass!" the red-eyed version snapped back. "Quit griping at yourself and just think. You react certain ways because you are submissive and genetically a sliver canine. As a Jinchuuriki, your whiskers show your growth and maturity. While we're still pubescent in the sense that we are new to grasping our Bijuu's power, we are growing up as humans, so we are marked to be different. It's how the world works."

"That shouldn't mean I can just be tossed aside or beaten to a pulp on someone's whim!" Naruto yelled. "I'm a ninja of this village. I protect it with my life!"

"Don't spout facts that we both know, it's pointless," Instinct replied. "Show them you are worthy of praise and admiration, that you need not be feared. It took time to achieve what you have now, but just think how long it must take to convince an entire village. Even so, your face is not what determines your person. It's your heart, which you gave to this village and to your mate."

"The Inuzuka family is gonna throw me away when my tail grows in," Naruto spoke, thinking about Kiba.

"You do not know that," Instinct replied. "Nature knows many things, but it is ever-changing, and so must those who inhabit Nature. They are wary of us because they do not understand you on the personal level your friends and mate do. And even if they did toss you away, they cannot remove or break the bond you and your mate share. Nature observes love to be eternal, and an eternal vow is not broken by ink on paper, some jutsu, or any separation. Your mate should be the only one that matters."

Speaking of mate, when Kiba returned from the kennels, the snow outside had gotten awfully heavy. At least the hunting dogs had a warm building to themselves. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth and knocked his hands against the wall to wake up the nerves. "The days I wish I was a dog," he sighed.

"Well, your boyfriend's a fox, soooo… you deal with it," Tsume spoke as she came into the entryway. Kiba eyed her in contempt.

"You know he's not the demon," he said back with a laugh. Tsume opened her arm toward her son, and his eyes fell upon the blond moving towards him. His look of shock finalized Tsume's guess: he didn't know a thing about it. Kiba watched as his love came over and sniffed at him. Naruto mewed happily and smiled.

"He recognizes your scent at least," the mother spoke. "Naruto was like that when I got back, so you're on your own."

"Naruto?" Kiba asked. The boy cocked his head. He kneeled down next to the blond, worry heavily written on his face. His mate's goofy smile just made it hurt more. "You're in there right?" Kiba asked as his sorrow began welling up. "Come on, this is some cruel joke right?" Naruto just mewed at him. The brunette brought him into a harsh hug, and Naruto nervously squirmed away. He curiously yipped at him. Kiba undid his jacket and removed his shirt, displaying the mark he wore. Naruto eyed it suspiciously. "Naruto, you love me, remember?" Kiba asked as he slowly neared the blond.

"Rawr?" Naruto mewed curiously. He watched as the brunette undid his jacket, but he felt threatened once the garment was removed. The blond barked at him warningly. Kiba hardened and pinned his mate to the floor. Naruto cried out for help, and as his shirt was harshly pulled off of him, he curled into a ball to protect himself from being struck. Tsume watched as her son softly reached down and just lightly stroked the mark on his blond's shoulder. Naruto mewed nervously at first, but as he looked up, he found compassionate eyes awaiting him.

"Mate," Kiba spoke softly. His kitsune held him close, and the brunette hugged back before he felt the teeth of his companion encircle the mating mark. "Beta," he whispered as he allowed his teeth to rest on Naruto's mark. The blond kissed him happily, and they held each other for a while before Naruto fell asleep in his arms.

"Why did Kiba choose me?" Naruto asked his aspect.

"You don't know the answer because you have never asked Kiba why he decided to mate with you," Instinct replied. "There's no hidden angle. He cares too much. All that matters is that your alpha will forever protect you, forever love you. Submit when necessary and you will enjoy every moment you share with him for all of your lives."

"I guess I should head back then," Naruto spoke, and as his sentence finished, the world began fading out, consciousness and feeling returning to his body. He felt hot and like something had surrounded him in warmth. His chest was bare except for two arms holding him against the source of warmth. "Kiba, if you did something while I was asleep I'll castrate you," Naruto spoke as he woke up.

"You're back," the brunette stated evenly.

"I didn't exactly go anywhere," Naruto replied as he turned. Kiba was relieved when he saw the crystal blue eyes of his partner again.

"You were acting all funny, walking around on all-fours and barking like a fox," the brunette replied. "Your eyes were red."

"Instinct," Naruto muttered. It took a while for him to begin again. "I needed a break from everything. I didn't want comfort, and I couldn't just blow up on you guys…. I wanted an answer from myself."

"Did you find it?" Kiba asked gently.

"Ya, I just need to keep protecting the people I love, and everything else will follow eventually. Did I do anything particularly stupid in that state?"

"You scent-marked the house," Kiba replied.

"You won't speak of it to anyone or I ground you from sex for a month," Naruto told him. Kiba grimaced. His boyfriend turned and kissed him. "I love you." Kiba laughed before continuing their embrace.

"Just promise me you'll tell me before you leave for the day in the future," Kiba asked.

"Sure," his blond replied with a chuckle. "Can I have my shirt back now?" Said article of clothing landed on top of the pair, and they found Tsume overlooking them from the dining room. "Did my instincts cause any trouble?" Naruto asked as he threw on his grey undershirt. Tsume didn't answer, but she blurred in front of him, motioning for a punch, but it stopped short. Naruto freaked out.

"Just a scare I guess," the matriarch replied. She turned away without another word.

"Be honest," Naruto started. "If I grow a tail and become any stranger than I am now…will you throw me out?" It was asked plainly, steadily. The boy knew more than he was telling.

"Just don't give me a reason not to trust you," Tsume replied without turning to look the Jinchuuriki in the face.

"Mom!" Kiba yelled. "What on Earth are you saying?" The matriarch was ready to snap at him, but Naruto intervened.

"It's okay Kiba," he spoke evenly. "Just gotta focus on protecting the people I love, and everything else'll follow."

"That works for you, but Mom said once that she trusted me to make a few life choices, but I think she wishes she hadn't told me that now," the brunette spoke. His mother leapt at him, and Naruto was blown away as the two began wrestling and beating on each other. When they broke apart, Kiba gestured for Naruto to hold off. "This was _my_ choice."

"You may have grown older, stronger, and bolder, but you're still too brazen for your own good, pup," Tsume spoke evenly as she wiped a smidge of blood from the corner of her mouth. "I acknowledge your age and let you choose who is most important to you, but that doesn't mean I'm not your mother, and that doesn't mean I won't ever stop looking out for you. It's how instinct works." She seemed to have directed that comment more towards Naruto, but the matriarch stood up fully and went upstairs.

Kiba admittedly had still taken the worse of two beatings, but he seemed satisfied as he sat down and flexed his hands for a while. "Did you do that for yourself, or for me?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just don't like it that no one except me trusts you," his lover replied.

"Trust is earned."

"You earned it."

"I earned your love."

"I gave it to you on my own." The two kissed lovingly before Naruto had Kyuubi help heal some of the damage his mate had suffered. "You care too much Naruto," Kiba told his mate.

"Sometimes you care too little," Naruto replied.

"Not when it comes to you…. I should go apologize."

"Do what you think is right," his blond told him.

Kiba had successfully humbled himself in front of his mother, and relative peace was restored to the Inuzuka household. Christmas Eve turned into a slightly wild night. Kiba spiked Naruto's drinks with Hana's guidance. Naruto had a slight pink blush underneath his whiskers, and he became one of the most plushy people the family had ever seen.

"Alright alright," Tsume cut in. "Let's not forget that we're humans, not animals. Kiba, you can let up, and Naruto, I know you're playing it up a bit on purpose."

"Aw, but I _am_ a fox," the drunk blond spoke before transforming into one. "I go out into zhu villish…and I get rocks to my head. My hair turns, red and I'm a monster." All the while he was saying this, the boy had a smile on.

"Naruto, come on that's not funny," Kiba told him. The blue-eyed canine just swayed and smiled lazily.

"And let's…forget: abomnation, demon…animal, plague, vandal, fag…." He counted on his fingers. They were all stunned.

"Who called you that?" Hana asked concernedly, Kiba choking on his drink.

"Oh, jusht erybody," the tipsy Jinchuuriki revealed. "Kiba, I, are filth." Tsume was about to explode. Oh someone was gonna get it now. "But hey, filthy Kiba makes me happy, makes me moan his name as he," burp, "pounds my ash into the bed. Freaking devil, sex-god thing." He popped back into his human form and barely made it into the seat.

"Okaaaaaay," Kiba began nervously as Tsume and Hana tried to hold back their tears. Oh how humiliating. "Damn alcohol. At least he didn't…"

"OH!" Naruto interrupted before his forehead hit the table. "And let's not forget puppy likes to show off and, suck…himself so I can watch and stuff." Kiba was mortified, and Hana and Tsume were very close to tossing his sorry butt out on the curb. They were weirded out beyond reckoning

"Bed!" Kiba yelled as he hit his fox on the back of the neck. He carried the stone-cold, limp Naruto upstairs to their room. "Kami alive, really?" he half-yelled towards the sleeping blond. The number of years it would take to live that down….

"I think Kiba's suffered enough, what do you think?" Hana asked toward her mother, the look she received confirmed the notion. Nope! They cleaned the dishes while thinking about Naruto in his drunken stupor. What a laugh. At least his Christmas gifts would actually be decent.

Tsume had had to really examine Naruto, and as she detected the ANBU agent constantly watching him, she figured out that he had no idea. Her son was no more arrogant than usual, he was slightly more honest, and he had become less of a brute, especially when it came to the room they shared.

Naruto owned next to nothing: no large amount of clothing (he borrowed Kiba's sometimes), no more than a couple books, a few of them he obviously never read (Jiraiya's gifts, bleh), and the only scrolls he possessed were very old. One was a children's story. One was the basic training jutsu taught at the academy, and the last one contained his goals and the formula for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. All in all, Tsume had expected to have to add on to the house to make enough room, but it had actually gotten _cleaner_ in Kiba's room. The occasional ramen cup could be found around the house, but that was all that Naruto could ever be blamed for.

The boy had decided to take the initiative and learn how to feed the dogs and take care of the kennels. Clones helped keep the building clean, and when it was time to clip nails, he had figured out how to handle each dog. Naruto had gotten up early several times and fed the dogs, leaving Tsume a note that told her to "take a break," "have a nice day," or one which read "anything else I can do to help?" He wasn't very happy to do organizational work, but he helped Hana how he could.

She looked over where he had scented the house time and again. It was weakening, but the woman could still scent the good intent. His instincts were very strong as a beta pack member. He had the potential to knock Kiba right off his high and mighty pedestal, but he had no drive for climbing in rank…well, except for that ranting about being Hokage. "He could do it," Tsume mused.

"Hmm?" her daughter asked.

"Oh, Naruto the Sixth Hokage," the matriarch humorously replied. Hana smiled. "Time and again he gets closer to this icy heart of mine, and then I keep thinking about what might happen when he turns nineteen. I don't know if he'll look good with a tail or not."

"You mean become the fox or not?" Hana asked. She knew Naruto from when he was a kid and helped save Akamaru from a deadly disease. He was driven to keep his friends; he could be trusted with anything if it meant keeping caring people close.

"I feel sorry for him," the mother admitted. "I can't bring myself to completely trust him or Kiba's judgement, and I hate myself for it." Sigh, "he has no other parents, so I'm trying."

"Getting soft?" Hana asked. BANG! She took a frying pan to the face, knowing full well she had pushed her mother a bit hard. "Just see how he reacts to having kids. I'm sure he hasn't even thought about it yet."

Naruto had woken up in an oddly horny state. Kiba was woken up by voracious lips and tongue attacking his mouth. He was erect, and as he felt his blond's hand rub over his crotch, he understood. "Sure you're up for it?" Kiba asked his lover. He knew the boy could be wild, but was it smart while he was still half-drunk?

"Make me beg for more alpha," Naruto replied huskily as he continued kissing his mate. Kiba lost all inhibition and began pulling their clothes off with no relent. He was oozing a bit of precum, reserved for when he was most turned on. Naruto smelled so willing and ready to get off that it was tempting not to dive in. "Don't prep me, just lube up and fuck my brains out." The deal was struck. Kiba quickly evened the coat before sitting on his knees and lifting Naruto onto his waiting member. "Freaking Hell you're hard," the blond exclaimed as his mate pushed in without pause. The pain and pleasure combined were euphoric. What happened next, he did not expect. His mate bit the mark on his soft tissue. Naruto was unable to scream, and Kiba was given free reign as he grabbed the blond's ass roughly, massaging it with his clawed hands. He lifted, and Naruto moaned; the blond yelped when his tight hole was pounded into furiously. It was slow and rough before the rhythm evened out.

The Jinchuuriki wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist before lustily kissing him. Kiba claimed him completely, staking the blond as his territory without question. "Ungh, alpha harder." His brunette became wild with passion, pinning him to the bed and roughly thrusting into his mate's heat. They growled at each other as their bodies moved in unison. Naruto grabbed his hard and slippery member and began pumping furiously. Kiba rubbed his mark and kissed him, and without warning, the blond came, more than usual, and a white puddle began gathering as he pumped and moaned. He yelled in pleasure as the brunette held his ass harder and thrust madly into the tightened heat. It hurt, but damn it felt too good to complain. He lifted one of Naruto's legs while his orgasm was still occurring, turning him slightly on his side as he thrust as deeply as possible inside his fox. Without even change of expression, Kiba released hard into his mate. The excess began flowing out as he continued thrusting. Naruto was still hard and lusty, and Kiba was _not_ tired.

"Foxy like?" Kiba asked, fangs showing in an evil grin. Naruto lolled for him.

"Please alpha, more?" he begged. Kiba came again just from hearing that, Naruto clenching helping as well. The brunette pulled out, and his seed flowed as well. He licked his beta clean all around before depositing said load in his blond's mouth. "We taste so good." Kiba made him silent as he pushed the blond against the headboard and wall and kissed him more roughly than ever.

"Do you want your alpha in you?" Kiba asked as he gripped the blond's throat with his hand. Naruto nodded. "Answer me!"

"Yes Kiba, please take me, beta needs alpha now!" he growled. Kiba complied. He laid down, letting Naruto sit on his fully erect member. The blond made said member push directly against his prostate. Kiba gently stroked his fox's member, and he moaned openly. Up and down the blond bobbed, and Kiba let go just to watch Naruto's dick swing about. The blond seemed to enjoy the cool rush of air over his member, but he also wanted more. Kiba began thrusting up as Naruto came down. The blond gripped his shoulders, and they kissed as the pace picked up. The blond was leaking warm pre, and Kiba fondled his member with it, electrifying the Jinchuuriki's brain with new sensations. "Let me change positions." Kiba was annoyed, but as Naruto got his knees under him, it took less effort, and Kiba could be more forceful as their bodies met. He stroked his fox, and he thrust into that delicious ass. Kami be jealous of their bodies.

"Ungh, mate, gonna cum," Naruto moaned, eyes shut as he got closer. He reached down, but Kiba took both hands in one of his own before steadying Naruto with the other. Using his very honed skills, he pushed harder against the center of Naruto's prostate. "Mate, please let me cum," the fox-boy begged.

"You will, just kiss me," Kiba commanded. Naruto kissed him as they moved together. He broke off, and Kiba felt the results as his mate's walls locked down as harshly as before. His aim remained true as he pounded against his lover's spot. Naruto moaned with his hands still trapped. His member exploded, seed shooting onto Kiba's chest and face. The brunette opened his mouth and caught what he could. "Oh, uuuuuuugh! Narutoooo!" With his mate's heat still tight, his vision went white as he came harder than he ever had.

The blond collapsed onto him, landing in streaks of his seed. They kissed passionately before falling to exhaustion.

**Author Notes: Review Please! Yay lemons!**


	12. Progression Part 2

**Author Notes: Okay, I somewhat pushed back the timeline of the Naruto series plot…by two whole years…deal with it. We're entering the Kakuzu-Hidan Arc in this chapter. I don't know how long I'll drag it out, but we'll see.**

***************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$#########**

The meaning of hangover finally made itself known to Naruto. When he woke up, death seemed a better state. "Oooooh," he groaned. His face was mashed against sculpted chest, but he didn't feel like budging. "Dear Christ Kiba, take a shower," he moaned as he pulled away to a bearable distance. The blond felt weak. What on Earth happened? "Man I'm sore." Everything was foggy.

"Sleep well Foxy?" Kiba asked as he snaked his arms around his lover. Naruto did his best and pushed them off before readying himself to be furious. "It's Christmas…ready for some holiday fun?"

"Not after what you did," Naruto replied partially into the bed. Kiba got him on his knees, rubbing over his back less than comfortingly. "Kiba, I am in no mood," he said warningly. The brunette just thought it was because the hangover made him crabby. He wrapped his beta's body with his own, placing his hands on the blond's. There was only a short warning growl before he felt his arm get pierced.

"AAGH, what the Hell?" he yelled. Naruto literally kicked him off the bed and covered his ears and body with the sheet. Kiba tossed on boxers as blood trickled down his forearm. He ran to the bathroom before grabbing soap, running hot water, and getting bandages. Tsume was up as soon as she heard her son yell in pain. She came into the bathroom to see a nasty bite. "He freaking _bit _me!" the boy exclaimed. Kiba washed the cuts out, squeezed them, and tightly bandaged his arm. His mother helped pin the strips.

"May I go talk to him?" the woman asked. Kiba got a look of concern, but he allowed it. Naruto looked and smelled like he was in pain. She smelled her son's arousal, but not the blond's. "Not enjoying your hangover?" she asked sympathetically.

"I can't even remember what happened after dinner."

"It smells like it was a wild night…" Tsume hinted.

"Doesn't that fit under rape or something?" Naruto groaned. Tsume laughed and nodded. "Ugh, I don't want alcohol ever again."

"Well, not like that," the matriarch replied softly. "Any reason you bit Kiba?"

"I'm sore in more places than I thought existed, and he wanted more… told him I wanted no part in it. Use a Shadow Clone if you must," the blond mused.

"Fair enough," Tsume spoke before leaving the room. She walked into the bathroom where Kiba had finished dressing his wound and slapped her son behind the head.

"What the Hell?" he yelled.

"You violated Naruto when he said he wanted none of it and got your just desserts," his mom replied. "I told you a long time ago beta mates were allowed refusal which must be acknowledged. Now, Naruto's literally hung over, so please apologize quietly, get him dressed, and come down for breakfast and gifts." The boy felt guilty now. Still, was the bite really necessary?

"You pissed Naruto?" the brunette asked calmly.

"Biting you for being an idiot was satisfying enough. Sorry for the blood though," the Jinchuuriki returned.

"Need help getting dressed? Hana has food in the works, and Mom wanted us downstairs for gifts too." Naruto got up with red rings around his eyelids, walked over to the dresser, clumsily took out a pair of underwear, shorts, and a shirt, and prepared to go downstairs. Kiba held him back and apologetically growled to him.

"It's impossible to be pissed at you for too long," Naruto said before turning his head and kissing his big, plushy, alpha-dog. Hana laughed when she saw the blond's state. "By the way, I know it was you who helped the asshole over here to get me buzzed." The woman chuckled.

"Guilty may be charged, but blame your boyfriend for following through," Hana replied. "I told him to not use so much. You look like Hell."

"Well, demon or no, alcohol is a bitch," the blond replied. "Smells good. What all did you make?" He found maple ham, Eggs Benedict, toast and jam, and scones. "Wow, more than I've ever seen for a breakfast table."

"It _is_ a Christmas feast," the matriarch chimed in. "After you get to feeling better, you guys can open your presents." Naruto gorged happily and thanked the two women for the meal. Kiba happily sipped eggnog and nibbled at the ham. Everything except the sore feeling in his arm was right with the world. "Absolutely embarrassing details aside from last night, I wanna know: how long have people been calling you a fag Naruto?" Everyone paused.

"It's been three weeks at least, maybe a month?" the blond replied quietly.

"You know there's nothing wrong with you two right?" Kiba and Naruto nodded. "Alright, just wanted that made clear. Anyway, I guess it's time to open gifts. Naruto, I know you didn't come here with much, and despite the fact that there are two males living in one room, you've managed to make this house cleaner than before. For that, I think I can trust you with some clothing of your own: just a few shirts, some better pants and shorts, and your own underwear. I know you've been happily sharing with Kiba, but still." Naruto smiled and thanked her as he opened each wrapped package. A garbage bag held all the ripped paper. "On top of that, we decided to get you a set of soldier pills, courtesy of Hana, and a new set of heavy-duty boots. Yours were getting worn down since before your birthday."

"And I got you some chocolate truffles," Kiba began, "and I saved up enough cash so we could get a game system. It'll be something to do while either of us is away on a long mission."

"Since there's little else to get you after you go through clothes, videogames, and romantic stuff, I decided on getting you some massage oil and cologne. On top of that, we'll help you learn to fight like we do. It should come easier than you think."

"Aw, thanks guys," Naruto replied. "I got Mom a set of training weights and some hard-leather gloves so she doesn't break her hand on Kiba's head." Said brunette boy scowled. "I got you some smoke bombs to try and escape with along with a Kyuubi shirt." The others eyed him strangely. "If I must suffer, then so will you. Make the most of it. And you can decide what you want tonight, unless of course you really wanna ruin it with alcohol. Hana, I got you one of Ero-Sennin's more 'tame' romance novels. In addition, I got you a gift card to go shopping for a _real_ dating dress. I might be gay, but come on, you can so use that figure of yours better." The woman slapped him before smiling. "I deserved that," the boy replied. Everyone laughed. Kiba got his mother a thoughtful card, a promise to bring home more mission money, a prank of a dead rat, and a set of hand-made, black-leather leashes for training the more rowdy dogs. Hana got a bottle of perfume and another gift card for makeup. Kiba received deodorant, some nicer kunai blades than he was used to, and some heavier pants for his training as it progressed. Admittedly, the brunette's muscles were going to tear the pair he had. Hana got the boys a picture of the two of them snuggling, no questions as to when or why she originally acquired it. She also got Kiba a scroll with contents unknown to the mother or Naruto.

"I'm not going to ask why you gave me this Sis," the boy replied. He kept it out of his blond's sight and smiled before bringing the fox-boy into his lap and happily chewing on his ear. Naruto mewed openly at first before holding back and settling into his obsessive alpha's hold. "You can just relax until later so you get the last of your hangover processed."

"Fine, but put on a hat and entertain me you doofus," Naruto replied. "Look, I'm happy I get to live here, and I'm glad I have a real home. You guys have been great to me. That's all I want."

"Which is why you get more," Kiba told his fox before tenderly holding his face, rubbing the whiskers caringly as he lovingly kissed his mate. "We'll go out later and play some winter hunting games."

"You're on," Naruto declared. They all grabbed jackets and darts and headed into the snow. It was falling all around. "Just the usual?" His darts suddenly disappeared.

"Nope, we'll play find the hung-over fox first," Tsume told him. Naruto disappeared from in front of them. "Clone? He was really ready this time. ALRIGHT BOY THAT GAVE YOU TIME TO HIDE!" Naruto internally laughed. It was a dirty trick, but hey? He covered his scent as best he could, but the techniques were hard for him to master despite Kiba's efforts to teach him. The blond leaned against the tree he was standing on, listening for the clunk of boots, the whistle of cloaks. One of the three was on a branch twenty some-odd feet back. Visibility wasn't awful, but Naruto was directly behind the tree, impossible to hit. The person ran off, and when the wind brought the scent over, Naruto discovered Tsume had tracked him first, but the others were not far off.

He dove down before doubling back and taking a diagonal on a course somewhat towards the matriarch. Naruto tripped over a wire, but he avoided falling into the net. As he predicted, Hana came around quickly. The blond popped one of his new soldier pills as he suppressed his chakra. Everything intensified. His fangs elongated, his claws grew, he felt wilder than before, and his hearing and sensitivity increased. Kiba was closing in, and Tsume was coming back on an indirect root as well. The blond picked up a rock and chucked it as far as he could. An echo far off made all three figures bolt in that direction as Naruto moved back a bit towards the house. A bark sounding much like Kurumaru came from a nearby tree, and he felt the three of the Inuzukas come speeding his way.

"Damn," he spat. "Freaking dogs." Naruto made sure all three of them would be in front of him so he could make a bolt. He felt the second stage of the pill take effect. His vision became eerily vivid. A blue dart zipped in at what normally would have been surprising speed. The boy just tilted his head out of the way as he went on all fours, and in a flash, he sped towards the three and right past a startled Tsume.

"We've got ourselves a live one!" she called out happily. "Much better challenge than last time. Wonder if he'll stumble on the trap I," BOOM! "Yup." She ran to the now burnt grove, tracking her stepson's scent to a spot nearby. His cloak had torn, and a blackened portion was left on a broken branch. She climbed over an old downed tree and gasped in horror. The blond had collided with a larger tree and was bleeding into the snow. "Oh my God. I didn't think I'd used that much. Naruto." When she went to help him, she got caught in a trap of the blond's, a rope hoisting her high up to dangle from a tree top. The torn robe and corpse turned back into burnt chunks of wood. "Oh you're so gonna get it you twerp!" she yelled.

"Alright, while she deals with that," Naruto began as he turned to run. Hana's dog came face to face with him, scentless. She barked out, and soon the blond was in hand-to-hand combat with a huge dog and dodging white darts. "Damn." When he found an opening, he made a legitimate attempt to punch Hana out of the air. She barely dodged, but the target sped off.

Everything was silent as the pill began wearing off. Naruto sensed no one coming as he walked around a tree. He wasn't used to this at all, the mentality of being a chased victim. The blond kept looking behind him, so he completely missed Kiba until the brunette had brought his fox into an embrace. Naruto was surprised and startled, but hearing the dominant and protective growls of his alpha mate made him calm and docile. Kiba attached a dart to the blond's shoulder, to which Naruto woke up and got on a very pissed look. Tsume was just in time to watch her son get shot into a tree by a weak Rasengan.

"He cheat and use his mate status?" she asked out of her tree, startling Naruto again. He nodded though with a smile. "Fair enough. Alright, the hunt is over." The dart disappeared off the blond's back, and he received his set of green ones back. The free-for-all round went much more in Naruto's favor. He got six attached to Kiba before he really had to watch himself. Tsume had his back covered, and he hadn't found Hana yet. Luckily, he could hear the swipe of the mother's arm even with her aerodynamic clothing. Naruto summoned two clones before splitting up. He'd figured out how to do substitutions with clones, so it made it tough as Hell to catch the real Naruto.

"**Good, stealthy, sneaky, resourceful like a true fox,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto rolled his eyes. He watched Tsume go for one clone and carefully fired at her. The woman was stunned when she got hit, but she turned it around and sicked Kurumaru in that direction.

"He's right here!" the wolf yelled. Naruto substituted to the next clone over, and he very quickly got caught in a crossfire between Hana and Kiba. One white, no red, and two blues was the final result. When they all emerged, Kiba had seven of his mate's darts, none of his sister's, and one blue one. Hana had taken a blow from Tsume too. Naruto was the only one who had succeeded in a long time at getting the matriarch.

When they came back inside, they were all sweaty and decided to shower in shifts. Naruto and Kiba would go last for obvious reasons. When it was their turn, Naruto went in first, turning on lukewarm water to start. As Kiba jumped in and closed the door, he turned up the heat just a notch. His fox just held the back of his neck and rolled his head. The brunette saw the claws slowly receding, and he saw the seal which occasionally appeared on his love's stomach. Admiringly gazing at his lover, he wrapped his arms around that area.

"Forgive me?" he asked. Naruto laughed and nodded. Kiba made them sit on the bench as he got some shampoo and began to massage his mate's scalp. Naruto sat facing him and kissed his hound a bit before leaning on him. Kiba couldn't resist puppy-licking the mark directly in front of him. Naruto mewed openly and happily, not caring to hide it in front of his partner. He hugged his mate before foaming up the dingy locks of the dog-boy. Kiba lifted his blond under the water before rinsing himself as well.

Washing each other became more mischievous, but nothing progressed. The women were surprised the two were done so quickly, but Kiba wasn't done and made Naruto lay down on their bed with a small towel wrapped around his hips. In nothing but boxers, he sat on the blond's toned behind before grabbing the massage oil. He'd promised Naruto a day of relaxation, so Kiba decided he'd learn even more about his lover. He started with the lower back, smooth skin overtop a collection of tightly woven muscles which would otherwise be so flexible the brunette wondered how some of the acrobatics were possible. Naruto felt the fox in him loll at the strong touch. He began loosening up, Kiba using his thumbs to get the outsides.

"You're not half bad," Naruto spoke as he lay with his head on his hands, eyes closed. Kiba just huffed and smiled. He traced the blades of the Jinchuuriki's shoulders, picturing them winding back for a punch. The brunette went in moderate circles, and Naruto mewed under him. "Foxy like." Kiba made it up to his neck, and Naruto became a submissive pile of goo. The same thing happened if you picked up a puppy by the back of the neck, but when applied by a mate, it yielded somewhat different effects. Naruto couldn't help the little barks that came out of him. When Kiba finished, he pet the blond's head and let them both dress. "Every once in a while, we should do that so we can bond and talk."

"Sure thing," Kiba replied as he rubbed their cheeks together from behind. "You were awesome today, although the soldier pill helped."

"I had to test them at some point, but I know: sharpen my own talents first," the blond recited. "If you want, we can practice together more often."

"Nah, I don't like hurting you, accident or no," Kiba told his blond. "Someday, Akatsuki is gonna come for you. You can't just depend on a soldier pill for something like that. Maybe when that pervert of a teacher comes around again he can teach you some more."

"It has been a couple years," the blond mused. "I should make Kakashi teach me now that I think about it. Sakura got special training from Tsunade, and he trained Sasuke for a while. Sasuke has fire and lightning, wonder what chakra types I'll have."

Right as spring was starting, it became known that Akatsuki was on the move with even greater vigor. The two-tails had been captured, and a pair of Akatsuki members had killed one of the original twelve ninja guardians, a priest apparently worth quite a bounty to someone. Asuma, Shikamaru, and a few others went to pursue this new threat, and Kakashi and Yamato wanted to pick up Naruto's training. "This is a special kind of paper Naruto," the white-haired Jounin told his student. "It is made from the bark of special trees which absorb the nature of chakra. Push your chakra into it. Should it crumble, earth; crumpling, lightning; burning, fire; getting wet, water; and being cut in half, wind." Naruto took the paper slip out of Kakashi's hand and looked at it.

"Just give it my chakra?" the boy asked, receiving a nod. He closed his eyes, focused, and he heard the slip tear.

"Your chakra type, is wind," Kakashi noted. Naruto cheered for himself. "Wind is a very good chakra for combat. It makes very harsh cuts."

"When confronted by lightning, wind is the victor, but it will make an equal-level fire technique much stronger. Be glad your chakra type isn't earth Naruto," Naruto told the boy.

"Most Jounin have two or more chakra affinities, but they are brought out by very harsh training," Kakashi explained. "I have three: fire, lightning, and water."

"So Captain Yamato has three: water, earth, and wood," Naruto replied.

"Wood isn't an element," the ANBU chimed in. "It's a bloodline trait that comes through the combination of earth and water, but only I can do it, so I have only two chakra affinities. But let's focus on yours: wind."

"So how do I learn to do stuff like set off whirlwinds like Temari?" the blond eagerly asked.

"We'll start with the basics," Kakashi began as he walked over to a tall tree covered with leaves. He pulled a leaf off. "Hold this between your hands, and try to imagine cutting it with your chakra." Naruto took the leaf.

"How many of these should I do?" he asked.

Mmm, I'd say," as he pointed to the tree above, "this many." Naruto was stunned before he chose to summon a bunch of shadow clones to help. "With your shadow clones, we're going to cut your training time down severely. It would normally take a few years to get the progress we need. To make a good pace, and because your chakra can handle it, we're going to try to keep up eight-hundred clones all the time."

"Eight hundred Kakashi?" Yamato asked. "If I have to suppress the Kyuubi, I'm not going to be able to keep up with so many." Naruto frowned and looked downward. He knew it wasn't always the fox's fault. He could get so pissed that it wasn't fair to solely blame the demon.

"We don't have the time to argue. Just do your best," Kakashi told the man as he sat down and put his palm out towards Naruto. The symbol for "suppress" appeared on his palm as nine spiked totems appeared around him. They were lit at the top and somewhat looked like an animal. Naruto and his clones began working on the leaves. Most of them failed completely. "It takes time. Just keep trying. Eventually, the real one made a visible cut, but it wasn't much. Naruto frowned.

"There's gotta be a better way," he mused.

"This is the best method for time Naruto," Kakashi explained. "You absorb all the experience from your clones, so it cuts the time down in half for every clone. Divide three years by eight hundred and you get a bit over a day. Temari is a wind prodigy. She started when she was very young, before even turning Genin. And it will take even more time to take the training beyond slicing just a leaf in half."

"No, I mean actually cutting the leaf. Just picturing it getting cut isn't working. Isn't there anyone in the village besides me with wind-type chakra?"

"It's pretty rare actually," Kakashi replied, making Naruto groan openly, "but, I know one person: Asuma." Naruto was elated to hear that. He made one more clone and sent it off before continuing with his attempts, becoming annoyed and occasionally satisfied.

Asuma Sensei had just lost a game of Shougi with Shikamaru when the blond showed up. "Asuma Sensei!" he yelled out.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "What are you here for?"

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. I'm doing some training and I wanted to ask Asuma Sensei something," the Jinchuuriki returned. "Hey, you've got wind-natured chakra right Sensei?"

"Ya why?" the man asked.

"Could you give me some tips on how to use it and make it stronger?" Naruto asked.

"You're doing nature-manipulation training?" Shikamaru asked. "Doesn't that take a lot of talent and time?"

"Kakashi's got me working with clones to speed it up; I'm gonna make my own jutsu, something that blows Rasengan out of the water."

"So, you've got wind-natured chakra?" Asuma asked, Naruto confirming. "Okay, I'll give you a lesson if you pay for my squad's lunch after our next mission." Naruto knew he'd be nearly broke again, but it would be worth it. Asuma took out two hand-held blades from his pouch. "These, are my chakra blades. They absorb the user's chakra nature, ideal fighting weapons for wind users like you and me." He handed one to the blond who gripped it and tried to run his chakra into it.

"Mine looks kinda different from yours," Naruto mused.

"Envision dividing your chakra in two and then rubbing the two halves together, making tinier and tinier blades, as thin and sharp as possible," Asuma instructed.

"I've got another question," Naruto began. "What's the use of having chakra that cuts stuff if we already have kunai?"

"When two equal shinobi cross blades, the one with the sharper weapon always wins," the sensei told him. "Here, let's try an experiment; we'll each throw our blades at that tree over there. Thin and sharp…. And, go." When the blades met the tree, Naruto's dug in and splintered part of the wood, about a quarter of the blade going in. Asuma's was far more impressive.

"Woah! You went right through the tree, and even into the rock, and it cut pretty deep," Naruto admitted.

"I held back to be on the safe side," Asuma told him. Shikamaru huffed and smiled. "If I'd really tried, it would have destroyed the boulder and made a real mess."

"What?" Naruto stammered. He retrieved the chakra blades and gave them back to Asuma. "Thanks Sensei. I'll see ya around Shikamaru." His clone disappeared, confusing Asuma a bit.

"Poor Naruto, he must have forgotten Chouji's on our team," Shikamaru mused.

All the clones froze before getting psyched. They all got revved up before giving fresh attempts to cutting the leaves. Most were very deep, but then Kakashi stopped him. "Alright, time to consolidate all the experience. Get rid of the clones," he said. Naruto released them, and then he got hit with a massive wave of exhaustion. His sensei caught him, but the blond got right back up and summoned a new round of them.

Yamato was shocked and hurriedly replaced his suppression. After another half our or so, hundreds of perfectly sliced leaves went dancing on the wind as another round of clones disappeared. Naruto wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "Alright, what's ne-" he began before fainting completely onto Kakashi's shoulder.

"The downside is all the exhaustion you gain from the training," the man spoke. "You truly are incredible though." He sat the blond down by a tree and went back over to Yamato.

"He's progressing faster than I thought. Do you think he'll make it?" Kakashi asked.

"He's not the most brilliant ninja I've ever seen, but his perseverance is astounding," Yamato admitted. "I just hope we aren't called to be reinforcements until Naruto completes at least _some_ wind jutsu training."

The training became brutal: trying to fuse the wind element and the Rasengan together was nearly impossible. Just from all the constant forming and overuse of his chakra, Naruto overdid it and went berserk when his frustration combined with the fiery chakra of the fox. Three times had Yamato stopped him, and at the end of two days' time, there was finally success. Looking both directions just took two people right?

"You've made a wind-style Rasengan," Kakashi told his student. "That's further than the Yondaime got. Now comes the hardest part: make it your own. Turn this jutsu into your signature attack. I know you can do it Naruto." The boy smiled and went at it. At the end of the day, he had to carry the grumpy and exhausted blond home on his back. Naruto ate up a storm, but laid on the couch as long as possible until his lover decided it was time for bed.

"You pretty tired?" Kiba asked his lover as he caringly walked up the stairs with the blond in his arms. Naruto nodded lightly with his eyes closed and a contented smile riding his face as the caresses to his whiskers made him sink further into Kiba's hold. "I was kind of hoping you'd be up for some bonding; we haven't in a while since the missions picked up." Naruto opened his eyes and frowned. It was true that he hadn't spent a night with Kiba in a while. Being beta, he was supposed to submit to the alpha's "needs" unless he was truly exhausted, in no mood, sick, afraid, or emotionally distraught. At the same time, Kiba had rarely been overbearing or overly "needy," and he was doing his best to hold off so Naruto could be comfortable even with his abusive regiment. The new training had been killer so far, but it still wasn't fair.

"I'll figure something out," Naruto spoke as he stood up and walked into their room. He kicked off his sandals and removed his jacket and shirt. In boxers, he laid down in the bed and waited for Kiba to join him. The fox-boy lovingly kissed his alpha, but Kiba didn't press for anything as he returned with light touches and sucking. Naruto snaked his hands under the hem of his boxers, and then the Inuzuka picked up. "Before you get too hyped up, I'm not in enough of a mood to be your bitch tonight," the boy caringly told Kiba.

"You are NOT my bitch Naruto," the Inuzuka heir returned somewhat in anger and also in guilt. Did Naruto really feel like that sometimes? "You are never less…" the blond kissed him again to quiet him.

"I'm well aware," he replied before continuing the kiss and removing the brunette's boxers. Kiba pet the back of his lover's head, scratching behind the ears to make his love moan slightly in pleasure, but it didn't translate sexually when he stroked the way he was doing now. Naruto's instincts knew his loyalty was acknowledged and that the alpha was happy and trying to show it. Kiba felt his thighs being massaged, and he broke the kiss to nuzzle with his mate as his body responded on its own. Naruto stroked the clan markings to make his alpha dog harden up.

"So what's the deal?" the boy asked eagerly as he propped his head on his hands at the pillow. Kiba's canine's showed from the smile, and Naruto laughed a bit. His mate was laying spread in front of him naked on their bed smiling at him while completely erect waiting to find out what the blond was up to. "Is it magic-hands night or is there something else you have up your sleeve?" Naruto snuffed and shook his head. The things Kiba said sometimes…. He leaned down and let a very hot breath grace the underside of his lover's rod. Kiba growled eagerly, knowing his mate was gonna go out of his way; it made him twitch with excitement. Naruto licked from base to tip along the underside in one straight, slow, solid motion. His brunette grinned more eagerly, and he moaned when his lover let his dick slide against his face, his whiskers: a velveteen surface with an electrifying appeal.

"You get so horny when I do this," Naruto mused.

"You so get off on making me look at you like this," Kiba returned.

"Maybe," Naruto said back as he licked downward along the side and front, making Kiba a very happy dog-boy. He knew he wasn't the best at blowjobs, but the blond always gave it his best, and he could usually get Kiba so horny that it didn't matter and it only took a few sucks to make him cum. The brunette, however, had mastered engulfing his own member, so he could do whatever he wanted when it came to orally stimulating his fox's dick. Naruto was flexible enough to do it, but he had never desired to. The blond stroked Kiba with his hand as he went further down and licked at the sac, taking a ball into his mouth and lightly massaging it with his tongue and sucking it.

"I don't know which I like better, being able to swallow myself or the way you can play with me," Kiba mused, grinning slyly as he slid along his lover's face. Naruto turned and used his skillful tongue to flick over the head and massage the brunette's throbbing member as he kept slowly thrusting up and down. Naruto wrapped his hand around the head and pumped as he eyed his lover lustily.

"I think you like me better," Naruto spoke huskily. Kiba began leaking precum and definitely smelled as though he'd been turned on. His blond spread his legs apart and began mischievously licking his hole, something Kiba couldn't resist. Being a top, he hated penetration, but something about Naruto's tongue made him love this particular sensation. The blond probed, circled, prodded, and even pushed inside a bit, and Kiba moaned every time as his member was stroked. He was becoming more desperate, so Naruto switched back up and engulfed his brunette's head. His gag reflex was getting better, but swallowing more than a couple inches was tough. He swirled his tongue around and moaned on the head even as he pumped the rest with his hand.

"Ungh, oh damn Naruto," the dog-boy moaned happily, lolling as he awaited the final step. His thighs loved being grabbed and massaged, and then, he felt his insides begin quickly flexing. "Ungh, Naru-toooo uuuungh," the Inuzuka heir loudly moaned, thrusting in and out of his blond's mouth, gripping the sheets as he experienced orgasm well overdue. His blond fox loved the taste of his alpha's thick cum as it kept pumping into his mouth. He swallowed and sucked fervently, releasing with a pop. Kiba was smiling widely with his mouth open as he panted. "Damnit I love you," the dog-boy gasped.

"Hmph," Naruto giggled. "Thanks." He noticed though, that he had gotten hard from hearing and torturing his mate. Naruto wasn't feeling so tired, but he wasn't in the mood for the usual. "Ah well, guess I'll jerk off real qui-" Kiba pinned him at blinding speed.

"Do I see my beta hard trying to get off on his own?" he asked huskily. "I don't think so; I'm right here." Kiba pulled the blue boxers right off his fox before turning him around and placing him on all fours as he lay beneath. Naruto blushed as he felt Kiba grip his ass and begin licking the head of his member. The feeling was so hot, something they'd been denying themselves for a couple weeks. "You bad little fox trying to deny me the opportunity." He spanked his lover, and Naruto yipped both in confusion and in noticing an odd feeling. The blond kind of…liked it. Another slightly rough slap came down on his ass and was massaged away.

"Ungh, AH! Mmm you horny bastard," Naruto spoke huskily as he welcomed the "abuse." Kiba kneaded the taut flesh beneath his clawed fingers and growled around his fox's cock. The blond was basically his to do with what he pleased. He engulfed all ten inches and swallowed a few times, making Naruto whine in pleasure, and he spanked his naughty mate as he smiled to himself. Kiba was always getting more creative and ambitious, and as he massaged the well-toned behind of his lolling mate, he began probing Naruto's hole. Circling it with his finger, Kiba felt the tensing and listened to the desperate pleas of his fox. "Uuun," the blond moaned as a finger almost effortlessly slid into him.

Kiba slowly explored inside, circling the cavern before paying special care to his lover's prostate. Naruto was soon overwhelmed as Kiba sucked, licked, deep-throated, and fingered him. He couldn't take it much longer as his balls were fondled, and Kiba got the satisfying groan of orgasm before happily tasting his mate's essence spill into his mouth, flooding it as he swallowed a double load. "Oooh you absolute horn dog," the blond groaned as Kiba removed his finger and turned him back on his side.

"No more self-serving while I'm around foxy," Kiba told him sternly before smiling, nuzzling his blond, and covering them up for bed.

**Author Notes: Review Please! Yay lemons!**


	13. Important Message

Hey faithful readers.

I'm a family friend of Paradox...

Unfortunately, just two months ago, your author passed away at the age of 17 years 312 days at 4:27 A.M. It was unknown to me at the time he wrote so many fanfictions on this website (or that he wrote so much for a hobby at all). He and I took our english classes together, and I always was astounded when I peer-critiqued/analyzed his work be it a poem, argumentative piece, or philosophical positionings. I've spent the last twelve days reading his stories, and I was honestly shocked at some of his comments. I didn't know he was borderline bi-sexual/plain gay, not that I hold it against him. Some of our best friends are, both boys and girls.

But I'm trailing away here. Paradox and I were performing in a choral-orchestral performance in Carnegie Hall when he collapsed on stage. In a matter of hours, stress, scans, and worry, we (his family and other close friends there too) were told he wouldn't live through the night. He'd contracted adolescent small-cell lung cancer coupled with a virus that had been eating away at the cells in his chest without any signs. Both of his parents smoked, but the doctrs say we can't blame them. Adolescent lung cancer has several genetic factors involved...but in a matter of seven hours, I'd lost a dear friend who had devoted his life to readers like you, issues like human-rights, videogame animation/design, and most of all music. I and the chorus which we'd auditioned for performed his funeral mass shortly after his death. I saw that he inserted some great musical works into his stories (he was always doing crazy things to blend his interests), so I feel it fitting to end his existence on FF by providing his dedicated readers with the music by which he departed from this world. These are not recordings of our chorus, but they are just as emotional as we were during the procession. These songs were selected because they were some of his favorites, and they fit the occassion. Please listen in remembrance of Living Paradox. All of the links below are "(you tube)" with each link below added to the end.

.com/watch?v=hQTMrs0DMsI&feature=related

.com/watch?v=nydD17m6Tn8

.com/watch?v=iWtcvmSLxy4

.com/watch?v=tV29TqNc4rM&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related (he and I are in this one)

In remembrance of my friend, I can TRY to continue his works to fitting ends...if you want, or we can preserve what exists in memory. Reply back with revies, as they've been rerouted to my email adress. For now at least, goodbye everyone.


End file.
